Pokémon: The Final Journey in Fenyuu
by Mattias
Summary: Matt and his friends are to take harsh tests in order to prove successful the most difficult Pokémon League of all. However, old foes refuse to step down quietly. New twists and turns await every turn in this final journey. [Second of Two Books]
1. A New Goal as a New Path Unfolds

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 34: A New Goal as a New Path Unfolds  
  
  
  
"In order to get into the Island of Fenyuu, you have to complete a few tasks," Professor Oak handed a book to Matt. "First you have to take a written exam, then a battle exam. Afterwards, you're going to be given a Pokémon that you haven't received previously, and you'll prove your worth as a trainer by giving it certain orders."  
  
Matt blinked, about to drop the several thick and heavy books that the professor placed in his arms. "Are all of these books really necessary? I mean, pretty much all you've said at least tells me what I should prepare for."  
  
Professor Oak shook his head. "It's essential that you take some time out of your schedule to study. You won't be able to get in otherwise. In order to get in to the next part of the testing, you have to pass with an ninety percent average."  
  
Matt nearly dropped all of his books, again, this time in shock. "Ninety percent?! What do you think I am, some sort of private schooled trainer?!"  
  
Professor Oak sighed heavily, then scratched his head. "You're the one who was interested in going into this league. It is the most difficult league known to enter. But you may have an even more difficult time getting in, since it's required that you compete in at least one Pokémon League battle, and the stats have been completely erased."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Matt asked. "Surely the trophy I received won't be proof enough."  
  
"What about those two Crystal Badges you've received?"  
  
"Red and Blue Crystal? What about them?"  
  
"Those allow almost instant admittance into the league."  
  
"What?!" Matt shouted, this time actually dropping the books. "Then why did you put me through that entire lecture?!"  
  
The professor let out a nervous laugh. "I've seemed to have forgotten about it. The Red Crystal Badge allows you to automatically pass the written exam, and the Blue Crystal Badge allows you to automatically pass the battle exam. All you have left to do is the final task."  
  
Matt sighed. "That's good to hear."  
  
"But I still insist that you study. The Fenyuu League is unlike none other, with mazes and puzzles that really require a lot of knowledge about Pokémon. You may not have a very good chance otherwise."  
  
"Lizzie has the Blue Crystal Badge, so she has to take the written exam before we get to move on."  
  
"You two could be study partners, then!"  
  
"I dunno," Matt shrugged. "She already went back to Cerulean a whild ago. But she already took that exam that allows admittance into the Pokémon League. I don't think she has to study as hard as I have to."  
  
"Would you like me to get an application form for both of you?"  
  
"Please. I'd like to see the requirements."  
  
The professor walked over to his computer and sat down inside a small chair. He input some data and loaded his League Applications folder. He then printed off a copy of an application form for Matt to fill out.  
  
"What the...?" Matt flipped through five different sheets of questions. "Wow, they really ask a lot of questions."  
  
"The people at Fenyuu are extremely cautious. Ever since the recent appearance of Black Rocket, these applications are all up to date, and you really have to be careful before answering some of them."  
  
"I see." Matt nodded, continuing to glance at the sheets. He then faced the professor. "By the way, how did the other people at Pallet do in the Pokémon League? Didn't you have a grandson who participated?"  
  
"Yes, Gary. He lost in one of the field matches, but left pretty much right away. There's another kid named Ash who managed to get a little bit farther, and Andy lost in his first match."  
  
"That's right, Andy was beaten by Lizzie."  
  
"Oh yes, she was to battle the Elite Four, is that correct?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a big disappointment to all of us," Matt replied, with a very disappointed tone in his voice. He then picked up the books he dropped on the floor and put them on a table. "Are there any of these that I really should look at?"  
  
Professor Oak handed two books over to Matt. "These help study the new Pokémon that are at Fenyuu. They share most of the ones seen in Johto. It was published just a few months ago, so most of the information is up to date."  
  
"That's good to know," Matt replied, looking at the two large, hard cover books. He then glanced at his watch. "It's about noon, and I'm getting hungry. When do you want the application forms back?"  
  
"Anytime this week would be good."  
  
"All right then." He lowered the books, and looked back at the professor. "Well, looks like this is it, then."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I think this will be my very last journey."  
  
"Y...your Last?! Why?"  
  
Matt took a look at Professor Oak's eyes. "Fenyuu's going to take enough out of me as it seems. With twenty-eight different gyms, I'm going to be there for at least two years. Maybe three."  
  
"That's no reason to just stop there afterwards. There aren't as many trainers there as anywhere else, you have to understand that. There are only around one hundred trainers in that particular league in total. Yes, the battles will be tougher, but once you come out, your Pokémon will be possibly the strongest out there. You at that point would have a very good chance to go up against the Elite Four. I wouldn't stop right after this, but it's an extremely good way to help you become a Pokémon master."  
  
"I suppose so." A large determined smile came across Matt's face. "It will take a very long time, but I am confident I will finish near the top, maybe third or second, just like last time."  
  
"Don't be modest; I've seen your fighting skills, and they're very impressive. Your talent as a trainer seems to be increasing constantly and consistently at a rapid pace. I mean that, in full honesty. I wouldn't be surprised if you finished first."  
  
Matt smiled, completely flattered and touched by the words of confidence by the wise professor. He wouldn't say those things if he didn't mean it, right? he asked himself. "Thanks. Now if you excuse me, I must get going now."  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks had past, as Matt handed in his application form. He was sure to tell Lizzie about this league. She agreed to go with him, and they were about to enter a one week course of strict study, to help prepare Lizzie for her exam, and Matt for the league.  
  
Matt and Lizzie were dressed in the proper school uniform for both the Fenyuu League, and the school. Matt was dressed in a short-sleeved dress shirt, with a pitch-black, long tie, along with long, black pants and formal black shoes. Lizzie was wearing something similar, except the tie she was wearing was much shorter than Matt's.  
  
"These pants are so TIGHT!" Matt complained, constantly trying to adjust them. "It's so uncomfortable to walk!"  
  
"Maybe you should have taken a large instead of a medium..." Lizzie suggested.  
  
"They ARE a large!"  
  
"Well, just wear them in then. Here's our class. Room 133." Lizzie opened the door, as she entered the room, Matt following. What they saw were around an equal amount of other teenage boys and girls, that seemed around the same age, except for a few faces, which seem much younger than what he would expect. The classroom in itself seemed to be that of a typical classroom by Matt's standards; bookshelves full of text books, chalkboards that surrounded each wall, and large windows which lead outdoors, allowing enough sunlight to enter. Regardless, there was florescent lighting running all day anyway.  
  
"Hi! I was hoping you would be coming!" a voice greeted, suddenly running towards Matt.  
  
"Rachel?!" Matt exclaimed. "What are you in here for?!"  
  
"The professor said that you were going to Fenyuu, and I wanted to go, too! He gave me my first Pokémon just today! I'm going to go out and capture some other new Pokémon later!" Rachel giggled.  
  
"Who are you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Old friend of mine," Matt replied bluntly, as Lizzie gave him an unsure look. "I'm serious, I haven't seen her in over seven years."  
  
Rachel and Lizzie exchanged glances. "Ooh! Is this the girl that's almost sort of your girlfriend?"  
  
"Ugh," Matt groaned. "Please, I have no interest in a relationship of any kind. Please don't get angry."  
  
Rachel blinked. But she started jumping for joy again. "Don't you want to know what Professor Oak gave me as my starting Pokémon?!"  
  
"Show me."  
  
Rachel pulled out a Pokéball and opened it, as a short Pokémon with a leaf on its head appeared, and started to walk around. "It's a Chikorita! Isn't it cute? The professor said that he found it wandering around somewhere. He said that it was all ready to train, since it's all grown up and stuff! Isn't that awesome?!"  
  
Matt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "He gave you MY Chikorita?! MY Chikorita?! How COULD he?! He said it was supposed to be mine!"  
  
"Oh?" Rachel replied, looking at both Matt, then back at the Chikorita. "It's just one Pokémon. I'm sure you'll find another one in Fenyuu."  
  
"I suppose." Matt sighed. "But I really wanted to have it. I'll have to call him later."  
  
Suddenly, a tall man in a black suit walked in wearing sunglasses with a suitcase and placed it on a large wooden desk at the front of the room. He turned around to see some of the students sit down. He looked in Matt's direction and pulled down his sunglasses slightly. "Excuse me, you three," he said, in a deep monotone. "No Pokémon are allowed to be released during classtime. Battles will be held outside afterwards."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rachel replied, calling Chikorita back inside.  
  
Matt pulled out a chair at a table near the windows with two other empty chairs. Lizzie sat down next to Matt, as Rachel sat on Matt's opposite side. Fortunately, all three of them were able to see the instructor standing at the front of the room.  
  
The instructor pulled off his sunglasses and closed the door to the room. "I am Mr. Rite; I will be your instructor for this week. I understand that all of you are interested in taking the written and battle examinations, or some of you already are permitted to enter, but have made a wise choice to choose this course nonetheless."  
  
He wrote down some instructions on the chalkboard. "First of all, we are going to be doing strict study. Nothing more than that. We will hold four lessons per day, each lesson being an hour long. Afterwards there will be a quick lunch break, and we will return for your testing. The tests will be thirty to fourty marks each, depending on the subject, and at the end of the week, we will be holding a final exam to see if you are well prepared for Fenyuu."  
  
He then pointed to another item on the chalkboard. "These are the class rules, and I expect you to abide by them. Absolutely no talking. This is a strict course, and you will only have time to talk during breaks. No gum chewing; it disrupts other class members, not to mention it isn't very formal. And of course, no releasing Pokémon. Pokémon may only be released for battling other trainers in the battle field outdoors. Now, are there any questions?"  
  
After a few moments of complete silence, the instructor erased what was written on the board and pulled out a lesson plan from his suitcase. "Very well, we will begin with Lesson One...."  
  
* * *  
  
Matt sat down with a sandwich at his lunch break, with both Lizzie and Rachel sitting with him. The cafeteria was large, with many long tables, mostly empty. It was designed in a similar fashion as the classroom; tiled floors, florescent lighting, and many windows. "He really did talk a lot, didn't he? He had so many different diagrams and figures. This really IS a lot of work."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie nodded. "But he was very precise with his information. I managed to understand his every word. He's a very fine instructor."  
  
"Well, he has to be. These people are being trained to enter Fenyuu, which is the hardest league in the world!" Rachel took a sip of her drink.  
  
Matt took a look at Rachel. "I was told that you would be getting a hard time if you hadn't already competed in a different league. And you're just starting out, aren't you?"  
  
"I know," Rachel replied. "That's why I need to go to the fields and capture some new Pokémon after school. Then I need to find some new trainers and fight them a little bit to get some fighting experience before I enter. If I just start battling here as I am now, I won't do very well."  
  
"How do you two know each other in the first place?" Lizzie asked. "I'm just curious."  
  
"Third grade class, Lizzie. This girl used to like me, apparently," Matt took a sip of his drink, never taking his eyes off of Rachel. "I'm absolutely positive. There's nothing I'm hiding from your or anything, except that she found me shortly after one of my matches in the Indigo League just about a month ago."  
  
Lizzie looked over, somewhat disinterested in listening to Matt's story, watching three boys who seemed to be talking about something disturbing.  
  
"...yeah. It was pretty much dead, I swear! It would have sucked, because if I got it to the Pokémon Center just a few minutes later, it could have died!" one of them explained.  
  
"You're completely overreacting. There's no way that your Miltank could have killed a Hoot-hoot in one hit. Sure, a Hoot-hoot isn't very strong, but no Pokémon could place another one near death!" the other one replied.  
  
"Unless you have a Lugia like I do!" the third one braged.  
  
"You do NOT have Lugia! Lugia's supposed to exist in the depths of the ocean; how could YOU get one?!"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Yeah, then SHOW us!"  
  
"Can't; not s'pposed to show inside."  
  
"Then show us OUTSIDE!"  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"Oh really? Is it because you don't have it?"  
  
"No, I just don't want to show you; you might steal it!"  
  
"How could WE steal something that's at least a bazillion times bigger than YOU are?!"  
  
"I don't know, but it's POSSIBLE!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Lizzie muttered, facing Matt and Rachel. "Some kids are so stupid."  
  
Matt swallowed his sandwich, then turned his attention towards Lizzie. "Huh? What, what did I miss?"  
  
Lizzie pointed to her right. "Those three kids over there are bragging about something. Most of those Pokémon they're talking about are ones I don't even know about."  
  
"Let 'em brag!" Rachel replied. "I personally think that a humble trainer will do a lot better job than spoiled kids who brag."  
  
"Hey, lay off," Matt replied, shooting a look at Rachel. "They're just kids. It's what kids do; leave 'em alone."  
  
"Matt, she didn't mean anything," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Still, they'll learn on their own one way or another. Let them find out on their own that they're not necessarily doing the right thing. It's a lot more fun watching a kid embarrass himself bragging before fighting a tough trainer, and then losing afterwards."  
  
Rachel shook her head in disagreement to Matt's response. "I would at least warn them."  
  
Matt stood up from his seat. "I'm sorry. I haven't really been in the greatest of moods as of late. And these extra tight pants really aren't helping. I need to use the restroom. If you'll excuse me." Matt exited the cafeteria and walked down a long hall.  
  
Rachel sighed, watching Matt until she could see him no further. She then turned her attention towards Lizzie. "Has he actually asked you out or anything?"  
  
"Not really," Lizzie replied, blushing. "I'm too afraid to ask him, myself. We act as if we're dating, but we just act like we're really close friends. Besides, I don't think that now would be a very good time for us to be dating. We'd have a lot of things on our mind, and it's hard to concentrate in school and in Pokémon training. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "That just seems like an excuse..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
Rachel turned her head to make sure that Matt hadn't returned, even though he recently just departed, then leaned towards Lizzie. "You seem unsure of yourself; there should be no need for excuses. You just go right up front and talk to him!"  
  
"That's easy for YOU to say..." Lizzie sighed. "That's not how it works with him. He's nice, and caring, but he gets too carried away at times; his anger's something that I can't control. I don't know if I'm right for him. Not to mention there's something about me that he nor anybody else knows about."  
  
"Give it time. Come on, want to go over our notes before the test?" Rachel pulled out her note book.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Sure..."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The Maze

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 35: The Maze  
  
  
  
Matt walked out of the classroom with his report card in hand, gently closing the door behind him. He looked at the marks he received with a smile. "Not as good as I hoped it would be, but I suppose it's good enough." He walked down the hall into the main lobby of the school and sat down on one of the couches. He looked around the room; he found it nicely decorated with tall plants, oil paintings, and deep, yet vibrant wallpaper.  
  
After a few mintues, Matt looked at his watch impatiently. "I'd like to know where Lizzie is. It shouldn't take that long to receive a report card."  
  
A few minutes later, Matt saw a figure walking out at the corner of his eye as she then walked into the ladies' restroom. He stopped and stared for a few moments. "She probably really had to go."  
  
"Hey," a quiet voice beside him spoke. She took the seat beside him.  
  
"Rachel? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not me. Lizzie."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Oh, Matt, you should have been there; it was terrible. As soon as that instructor handed Lizzie her report card, he made a VERY rude remark to her, and she ran out of the room trying to hold in the tears."  
  
"Wait a minute, what remark...?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. We were the only ones left in the room, and she'd probably prefer that you didn't know."  
  
"Why the hell can't I know? That's my friend; if she's insulted, I'm insulted!"  
  
"Just drop it; when she comes out, don't say anything to her about it, all right?"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
Lizzie walked out of the restroom, wiping her eyes, and sniffling every couple of seconds. She approached Matt and Rachel, who were sitting. "Hey, come on, we should take the entrance examinations to Fenyuu as soon as possible, right?"  
  
"Is there any rush?" Matt asked. "What happened, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just...forget it, I'll tell you later."  
  
"As long as you're all right, I'm not leaving here until you are."  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay, can we just go now...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Matt placed his backpack containing his Pokéballs and healing items at the front desk as he walked into the final examination room. It was not quite as busy as the other places of the building, Matt noticed. "Since Lizzie only needs to take one of the tests, and Rachel needs to take both, I might as well go now."  
  
As he walked into a large room, and sat down on a chair; instructions were being given out. It looked similar to the classroom in which he spent the last week, and noticed there were only a couple of other trainers there. "One at a time, you will be let into this examination called 'The Maze'. It is a maze with many twists and turns, along with a few riddles that need to be solved. They are not very difficult, however you must save time for the addition added in the end. You will be given one Pokémon to use during this entire examination to help you with certain parts of the maze.  
  
"You have a time limit of one hour. If that goes up before completing the maze, then you fail the examination and must not take it again for two whole weeks. Any questions...?"  
  
After a few moments of silence, Matt was called up first to enter The Maze. A large, steel door was unlocked, as he passed through it. As he entered through a long dark hall, the door slammed shut behind him, locking it.  
  
Matt looked ahead, seeing a maze with bright brick walls and brightly tiled floors. Realizing that he only had one hour to complete the maze, he began to walk as fast as he could, walking down the many different paths, then finally, he find himself at a dead end with a riddle.  
  
Matt read it carefully aloud to himself: "'The brightest one of the brothers tends to be the most reckless, and often falls out of its place. Inside obtains the key to the next level.'" Matt re-read that riddle a few times and looked around him for any clues. "Hmm, it has to be a loose brick somewhere. But they're too many."  
  
Matt looked down the walls back and forth and began to examine them one by one, eventually finding one that seemed out of place. He tugged it as it eventually popped out, coughing from the instant release of dust. Looking in the slot in which the brick was, he saw a small switch as he flipped it. Soon, the wall that contained the riddle suddenly slid aside as Matt was able to move onto the next stage of the maze.  
  
"That didn't seem too bad," Matt commented, walking through the door as it suddenly slammed shut behind him. He looked ahead at the new stage of the maze; it seemed like a forest. There were trees, grass, flowers, even the sound of running water. He felt like he was in an actual forest, but the ceiling along with the florescent lighting helped remind him that he is in a maze and every second counts, but there was no need to panic just yet.  
  
Matt began to follow a dirt path and after about twenty minutes or so, he found himself placed just behind savage rapids. He looked at its rapid, flowing speed and shook his head. "If I step in there, then I don't think I'll be able to get out. I won't drown, but it will waste a lot of time trying to get out of there."  
  
Matt looked around to see if there were any separate paths he could take. "Nope, it looks like I'm going to have to walk straight through it." He began to walk towards it but suddenly stopped. "That's right, I was given a Pokémon. I'm really going to need its help right now." Matt reached for the minimized Pokéball that was placed on his belt, enlarged it to its original size, and opened up the bottom hatch, allowing a bright light to temporarily blind him.  
  
After the light dimmed, Matt took a look, and saw a very large, blue and white dragon-like Pokémon with its long, wide body placed in the rapids, the quick speed of the water not even seeming to disturb the balance of this Pokémon.  
  
"Perfect, I was given a Gyarados." Matt smiled. "Had it been another one, besides a flying type, I don't think I would have had a very good chance at crossing."  
  
He approached the large Pokémon and stared it straight into the eye. "Please, let me cross on you. I don't have all that much time left to complete this maze."  
  
After a few moments, the Gyarados lowered its head, almost inviting Matt to step on it. He graciously accepted, and as calmly as possible walked towards the other side, watching as its long body extended to reach the other side of the river, even though if it wanted, it could have extended much further. After nearly losing his balance a few times on the rough-scaled body, Matt had at last arrived to the other side, wiping the nervous sweat that appeared from his forehead.  
  
He looked at his watch. "I started this thing at 11:23, and it's 11:47 now. It's only been twenty-four minutes. I'd better start picking up the pace, I don't know how much of this thing's left."  
  
Matt started walking, but suddenly remembered the Gyarados that was still in the river with its body extended. He turned to face is and aimed the Pokéball at it. "Thanks for your help; you should return now." A thin, red beam allowed the Pokémon to be compressed back into the small ball, as Matt minimized it and placed it back on his belt.  
  
A few minutes later of walking completely straight, Matt found his next riddle. "'Upon the fortresses of brown with green rests a small sphere with special protection that allows one to gain impressive strength...'." Matt looked underneath the written riddle and saw a small slot in the shape of a small sphere. "How strange. It's about the size of a marble. Not to mention they've practically given it away; this seems a bit too obvious."  
  
He suddenly turned around and saw many trees surrounding the area about which the riddle was speaking. "Wow...then again, this could take a long while searching." He pulled out the Pokéball that contained the Gyarados inside. "Okay, help me search!"  
  
The Gyarados stared straight at Matt, waiting for its orders. Matt was very surprised at the obedience of the Gyarados, for he had heard that they could be extremely difficult to tame. Not to mention that the Pokémon was not even his. Regardless, he was glad he had a large companion for the moment. "Okay, Gyarados, there's supposed to be a really small ball with...some sort of wrapping on it, I think, and it's placed inside on of these trees, so you have to inspect them carefully, okay?"  
  
As the Gyarados began searching in one area, Matt grabbed one of the branches of a nearby tree and pulled himself up, inspecting the remaining branches there. After finding nothing in one tree, he suddenly jumped to a branch in another tree, looking for the item there. After finding nothing in the next few trees, he jumped down to the ground, and noticed a smaller tree.  
  
Matt examined it. "That's strange, I've never seen trees grown this close apart." He then noticed a strange ball in one of the branches, as Matt had to climb on his tip-toes in order to see it clearly. "Spherical shape, protective casing...it's a candy. Hey, this is a rare candy! Sophix brand, the best kind around! This has is it."  
  
Matt turned around, and pulled out the empty Pokéball. "It's all right Gyarados, you can come back now; I've found it!"  
  
After absorbing Gyarados back inside, Matt turned around to notice that the tree that was originally there had vanished. "What the...?!" He looked ahead and saw it begin to walk away.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's no tree...that's some sort of Pokémon!" Matt took out the Pokédex, surprised at first that he was allowed to keep it, but pointed it straight at the fleeing Pokémon. "'No data?' You've got to be kidding me!" He pulled out an Ultraball that he managed to smuggle in as well, and took aim to the quick fleeing Pokémon.  
  
With a wind-up, and a quick toss, the Ultraball landed at the feet of the Pokémon, tripping it as it collapsed directly on top of it, absorbing itself inside. Matt quickly rans towards the Ultraball, so he could try to obtain the small rare candy it if it burst out. To his surprise, when he arrived there, the Pokémon had already been captured. "This is a nice break for me." He picked up the Ultraball, and was about to release the Pokémon, before he noticed that it had dropped the rare candy, just before its capture. He minimized the Ultraball, and placed it back onto his belt, wondering why it didn't transport itself to Professor Oak. Although he didn't have any Pokémon with him at the time, his other six Pokéballs were temporarily confiscated.  
  
He then returned to the riddle, and placed the rare candy in the slot provided as the wall opened up. Matt quickly walked inside as the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in a dark cavern with practically no lighting provided.  
  
"Well, this stinks." He looked at his watch. "Just under half an hour left; I'd better keep walking."  
  
Matt began to pick up his walking pace, as he started to feel fatigue and burning near his feet. He felt rather frustrated; just simply walking in the dark with no idea how much he had left to walk and if he would just suddenly find himself walking right into a wall.... The thought disturbed him.  
  
After about ten minutes, Matt saw a lit message up ahead. He noticed that this was his next riddle. He looked straight at it and began to read it. " 'Name this Pokémon...wings like a bug, large stinger, stripes, along with a large blue horn to match its antennae...'."  
  
Matt began to think hard. He was tempted to choose Beedrill, but read the question again. "Blue horn, like a bug? I don't even think that Pokémon exists!" As soon as he answered, the door containing the riddle suddenly shifted aside into the wall, as Matt walked through with it slamming shut behind him.  
  
He found himself walking down a large, bright corridor with wallpaper that reflected the bright lighting. Matt was afraid to slow down at this point; he was unsure whether there would be a riddle at the end of this long hall as well, but it seemed so long that he couldn't even tell.  
  
At the end, Matt decided to stop and take his breath. He had been walking non-stop for the past forty-five minutes, and he really began to feel tired. However, at the end of this hall, he was surprised to find a door. He twisted the knob and pulled it towards him, opening it. On the other side, he saw a large gym floor with a large digital clock including the time he had remaining in the maze. The walls and ceiling of the battlefield seemed confusing to Matt; it was covered in shining black tiles, which gave off a slight reflection of whoever was standing near it. The gym floor itself was crafted out of wood.  
  
"Well, it looks like my challenger has arrived. How are you this morning?"  
  
Matt continued gasping for breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He saw the trainer wearing some kind of white and blue uniform, with short blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was unable to determine the age of this trainer.  
  
"I guess we should cut to the chase. One on one Pokémon battle. Should you beat me, you are admitted into the Fenyuu League." He pulled out an enlarged Pokéball and tossed it into the arena. A large bird-like Pokémon, which seemed to be a very large Pidgey, except it had a long mane which shone with gold and red had sprung out, prepared for battle.  
  
Matt grabbed his Pokéball and tossed it out into the battlefield. He knew that he would have to fight quickly, or else he wouldn't get in.  
  
"Pidgeot, start with a Wing Attack!"  
  
"Gyarados, use Tackle!"  
  
Pidgeot flapped its wings at a rapid pace; the speed of how quickly it lifted itself off the ground surprised Matt. It then swooped down to strike the Gyarados with a vicious, slicing wing. However, Gyarados had jolted its head forward, in an attempt to strike the Pidgeot. Both of the Pokémon's attacks collide, as they are both forced back from the impact.  
  
Matt noticed how the Pidgeot slightly became hindered with its flying, and smiled. "Okay, Gyarados! When it comes in again, try another Tackle!"  
  
"Pidgeot! You have to attack from far off! Move away and try to fight with a Swift attack!"  
  
Pidgeot flapped its wings and moved its position a bit backward and began to release several energy star-like beams, each one striking the Gyarados, causing it to howl in pain. It was unable to carry out its trainer's last command; the Pidgeot was too far up in the air.  
  
Matt wiped more sweat from his forehead. "This is looking bad, Gyarados seemed to receive a lot of damage from that last attack. We have no choice, you have to charge up for a Hyper Beam!"  
  
Both trainers began to watch as Gyarados' mouth began to charge with multicoloured energy, keeping its sights on the Pidgeot, who was its target.  
  
"Pidgeot, you have to take it out now! Move in for a Wing Attack!"  
  
Instantly, the Pidgeot dashed towards the Gyarados the instant the beam was fired. After a quick flash, the large wide beam spread and struck the wall, creating a thunderous, crashing sound, causing a slight tremor in the building. The attack left a large cloud of smoke, blinding both trainers.  
  
Matt suddenly took a quick peek and noticed the Pidgeot was flying towards Gyarados, prepared to finish it off. "Gyarados, quickly! It's coming towards you; move to the side!"  
  
Gyarados managed to sway its head just enough and only managed to be slightly grazed by the attack as the Pidgeot was unable to stop itself at its flying speed and colided right into the black, shining wall.  
  
"Gyarados! Tackle! Finish it!"  
  
Gyarados quickly twisted around and hurled its body towards the Pidgeot crushing it under its hard, scaled body. After it removed its body, Pidgeot fell to the ground, and was no longer moving.  
  
The trainer smiled and called Pidgeot back inside its Pokéball. "I was quite impressed the way you handled that Gyarados during battle. Do you own one?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "No, this one was given to me just for this exam."  
  
"Then it's yours," the trainer replied, smiling. "Now, call it back inside and come with me."  
  
Matt followed the trainer to another room with a large computer surrounded by hardware. No longer were the walls and ceiling surrounded with that black tiling. Matt was asked to hand over his Pokédex for both an upgrade, and verification to prove that he has as a matter of fact succeeded into entering the Fenyuu League.  
  
"Matt, congratulations. Your backpack with all of your goods have been transported to the first Pokémon Center you'll see. It's at the top of a very long hill."  
  
Matt smiled, shaking the trainer's hand. "Thank you, sir; entering this league wasn't easy."  
  
"But you handled yourself very well. It'll prove very helpful with future battles with the trainers here, and for going to the many gyms that Fenyuu has to offer. Now, I'll just enter the security code, and you'll be on your way here."  
  
Matt looked to his right to see a large steel door swing wide open. As he walked to the other side, he saw the clear, blue, afternoon sky, along with dark green grass, and many trees and flowers surrounding the entire area. A breeze swept through, cooling Matt, as he wiped the remaining sweat from his forehead. "This place...is magnificent," he commented, as he started towards the hill to the Pokémon Center, where his new journey would soon begin.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Only the Beginning

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 36: Only the Beginning  
  
  
  
Matt sat and waited at the Pokémon Center. He often rose to his feet and approached the front desk and asked about Lizzie's or Rachel's status with the exams. In a way he felt bad, having them go through such hard work while all he had to do was the final exam, which he himself didn't find too difficult. But he was told that earning those two specific badges were exactly like taking those two exams, so he felt a little bit better.  
  
As he sat down, a trainer took a glance at Matt, then suddenly start to walk towards him. He had long, pitch-black hair that ran freely, with a sky blue blazer and long, navy blue jeans. "I thought I recognized you; you won second place at the Indigo League, before all of that data was erased!"  
  
"That's me," Matt replied. He felt rather surprised, because this was the first time that complete strangers had noticed his success.  
  
He whipped out a Greatball. "How about a quick battle? I finished first there myself about a year ago before getting knocked out of place by the Elite Four." He took a breath, then continued. "I traveled to Johto League after that, and I also did realy well, too." He brushed his free hand through his hair. "Well, how about it?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "I'm waiting right now, and I'm not in the mood for a battle right at this point."  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is. You're afraid!" The trainer shot a mocking smile straight at Matt.  
  
"Do I sound afraid?" Matt replied calmly, yet somewhat annoyed. "I'm serious, I'm in no mood for a battle right now. Try in about an hour or so, and maybe I'll reconsider my decision."  
  
"I only have about thirty minutes here, before I move on out to my first gym. Come on, it won't be long, knowing how I'll whip your weak Pokémon."  
  
Matt normally would have turned down this request but he stood up, staring at the trainer. "Listen, don't insult my Pokémon. Trash talk like that could really get you in trouble one day."  
  
The trainer laughed as if he didn't care. "That's fine; if you don't want to challenge me, I'll perfectly understand how THIS trainer from such a horrible little town became afraid of someone such as myself, a trainer from Pewter City."  
  
"Fine," Matt replied, releasing an exasperated sigh. "If I battle you, will you finally shut up?"  
  
The trainer shot an insulted look at Matt and smirked. "Well, I never realized you had THIS much anger in you. How about a three-on-three? It won't take long; only about a minute." He then walked outside as Matt cursed under his breath, following him.  
  
They stopped at a short, yet far enough distance from the Pokémon Center as they were ready to do battle. The trainer released a short, purple ghost-Pokémon with a mischievous grin which Matt noticed as a Gengar, while Matt took out his Onix to begin with. Onix had lost that round and Matt finished off the weakened Gengar with Charmeleon. Afterwards, Matt had lost the final two rounds, with Charmeleon and Squirtle being taken down by a strange sheep-like Pokémon, which Matt didn't recognize; Matt heard it referred to as Flaaffy. He used his Pokédex to retrieve some information, but was rather upset at such a hard loss.  
  
The trainer brushed his hands through his hair. "Don't be upset by allowing yourself to be defeated by me. You fought strong, and on many occasions had almost beaten me."  
  
"Don't flatter me, you saw how brutally I battled." Matt handed over to Ace some bills and coins. He had more money than he remembered; he collected some while training just before the Indigo championships started.  
  
"I don't flatter. I only tell the truth." He turned around and started to walk away. "And by the way, my name is Ace. I'm certain that we'll meet again, hopefully in the Fenyuu champtionships." He waved one hand, to signal a parting action. "So long."  
  
After a few minutes, Matt stood still. As soon as Ace seemed far enough away, he kicked the ground, with a loud grunt. "Damn it! How could I lose so brutally to a trainer like him? Maybe I wasn't ready for this league." He took in a deep breath and reassured himself. "No, this was only the beginning. And it looks like I've actually made a rival. I'm going to have to stay in top notch shape if I want to have a better Pokémon battle." With that, he returned to the Pokémon Center for quick healing of his Pokémon.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt waited at that Pokémon Center for another day, to see how Rachel and Lizzie were doing. He was challenged by trainers many times, and started keeping track on his record. So far, he found himself with six wins and four losses. He had a higher winning percentage, however he still didn't feel very proud at this point as possibly the newest trainer to ever enter the Fenyuu League.  
  
Two hours later, Lizzie walked into the Pokémon Center, her face completely red, with sweat covering her forehead.  
  
"Lizzie!" Matt yelled, and jumped from his chair to greet her. "Hey! You made it!"  
  
Lizzie smiled, wiping the excess sweat from her face. "Yeah, but it was REALLY hard. The hardest test was the maze."  
  
"Really? I didn't find it so hard. With the moveable brick, the rare candy and the non-existing Pokémon..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lizzie replied, firing a confused look at Matt. "Those weren't the riddles I had. I had to dig for a coin, grab a Pokémon with only a net - a really slimy one, mind you - and I had to fight a wild Pokémon in the dark!"  
  
"Wow." Matt blinked. "That's about five times harder than the challenge that I received."  
  
Lizzie took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "Well, the important thing is that I passed, and Rachel should hopefully make her way out in about an hour. She barely passed her first two tests; I'm almost afraid to say that she may not do too well."  
  
Matt cleared his throat. "Lizzie, about that remark that the instructor made...what was it?"  
  
"Oh, that." Lizzie sighed. "After he gave me my report card, he said 'I'm surprised that somebody like you was able to do so well,'."  
  
Matt couldn't help but laugh. He felt bad for it, and apologized afterwards, but replied: "You let THAT insult you?! Both you and I know for a fact that that isn't anywhere NEAR true..."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"And geez! There are so many trainers here, it's unbelieveable! I was already challenged ten times already, and I've only been here for a day!"  
  
"That's true, you remember how we were told that this was a demanding league, and every trainer has to stay in the best shape for the upcoming gyms, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But even back in Indigo I was never challenged as many times. As a matter of fact, I didn't start challenging other trainers until just before the league championships."  
  
Lizzie looked at her watch. "Well, I'm sweaty, and I need some clean clothes, so I'm going to have a shower, then we'll eat lunch, okay?"  
  
Matt nodded again. "That's fine, I'll just sit here and wait for Rachel."  
  
Another hour passed by, when Lizzie and Matt had almost finished their lunch. They were both surprised by the amount of high quality food that was offered by the Pokémon Center.  
  
"Is Fenyuu rich or something?" Matt asked.  
  
Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm enjoying this!"  
  
"I don't even think I've EVER eaten something so...luxurious. Even at home! And I mean ever!"  
  
Lizzie finished off her plate and took in a deep breath. "That was so good; I'm so full! I don't think I'll be able to eat anything else for at least another day."  
  
Matt chuckled as he heard an announcement appear on the P.A. system. "There is a phone called for a trainer named Matt Tenks. Please come up and answer."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Who could be calling me? I'll be right back." Matt stood up and walked to the front desk where Nurse Joy stood, handing over the receiver to the nearby monitor-phone over to Matt. As he picked up the receiver, Rachel's face appeared on the monitor. "Hey! How've you been? Have you taken the Maze test yet?"  
  
Rachel nodded, disappointed. "I wasn't able to finish in time,;I don't think I'm experienced enough, so I'm going to start out around Johto, then come and meet up with you guys later, hopefully."  
  
"But you passed the first two tests, didn't you?"  
  
"Barely. Another two wrong marks on either of them and I would have failed completely. I'm sorry, I really hate to act this way towards you since I was really looking forward to traveling with you, but I just started, remember? So I think it would be better if I just went off on my own for some experience for a little while, then meet up with you later."  
  
Matt frowned. "That's too bad, but don't get discouraged; I had a really hard time getting through that maze, and so did Lizzie."  
  
A weak smile appeared on Rachel's face. "Then I'm surprised I got as far as I did. I got to the third level with only five minutes left, and I ran out of time."  
  
"Hey, that's pretty good. Next time you'll finish it, hopefully."  
  
"It'll be easier if I get the same riddles."  
  
"Yeah, that helps," Matt replied, laughing. "Well, I suppose it is good to start capturing Pokémon near that area, so you'll have at least something to back you up when fighting."  
  
"Yeah," Rachel replied, nodding; "coming in with just one Pokémon is rather hard to ask, now isn't it?"  
  
"That seems about right. Well, I'm sorry that you didn't make it, but next time I'm positive that you will."  
  
"Thanks! That really made me feel better. See you later, bye!" Rachel winked and blew a kiss as she hung up.  
  
Matt blushed as he put down the receiver, with the monitor in front of him shutting off.  
  
"And just what are YOU blushing for?!" Lizzie called from behind Matt, completely startling him.  
  
"What the...?!" He twisted around quickly. "Why were you spying on me?!"  
  
"I was just wondering who could've called! So, it's that girl you like so much, now isn't it?"  
  
"Who, Rachel? No!"  
  
"Oh, don't you lie to me, why else are you blushing?"  
  
"She blew me a KISS, what do you expect? If YOU ever blew me one, I'd react the same way! I'd even give YOU one in return!"  
  
Lizzie crossed her arms and turned around, with her back facing to him. "Yeah, well, that's just the kind of thing I'd expect to hear from you anyway. Just admit it, it'll take off a lot on your chest. You like her. Say it."  
  
"What is the matter with you?! I told you, I don't like her! As a matter of fact, I find her more annoying than anything else!"  
  
"Well, I don't believe you!"  
  
"You know what? Fine, if you don't want to believe me, then that's your problem. As long as I know it's the truth, then that's all that matters." Matt quickly turned towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms and quickly ascended them. A few seconds later, a slamming noise could be heard.  
  
"Really." Lizzie sighed. "It just seemed so obvious; all she did was ask questions on what he liked, and what some of his hobbies were, as if she was completely interested in him. It seems like she just...wants to take him away."  
  
She walked towards one of the windows and stared outside, placing an open palm on it. She watched as the wind blew around the tall grass, and watched some trainers do battle. She sighed again. "I'm glad she failed. I'm sorry to say, but I can't stand that girl. She had nothing of value anyway."  
  
She wiped away a tear from her eye. "I can't believe that I'm going to have to do this to him, but someday...I'm just going to have to."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. The Black Rocket Nightmare

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 37: The Black Rocket Nightmare  
  
  
  
Matt lay on his back on the neatly made bed in the Pokémon Center. He was rather upset that Rachel couldn't come with him, but in a way, he was glad, since that would leave less tension coming from Lizzie. He still couldn't understand how hard it was to believe that he had no true feelings with Rachel.  
  
It was the truth, however. Matt admitted that she is a nice girl, however, since he thought he was now with Lizzie, he wouldn't try to flirt with her. He sighed. "I'm in a mess here," he whined.  
  
"I would stay away from her if I were you," a stern, harsh voice muttered.  
  
Matt sat up straight and stared at the figure standing in the window. "Arrmun! What do you think you're doing?! You scared the living crap out of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Arrmun chuckled. "I didn't mean to disturb your train of thought."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Anyway, you should stay away from that girl; she could mean trouble."  
  
"Who, Lizzie?"  
  
"The girl who won first place. She is of danger to you."  
  
Matt shook his head and shot an angry look at Arrmun. "Who do you think you are? Lizzie's no danger to me! She's one of the most trusting friends I could ever have; how could you say such a thing?!"  
  
Arrmun turned his back. "If you will not accept the truth, then there is no point in my talking to you."  
  
Matt's eyes widened, as the exact same phrase that was fired at Lizzie shot back at him. Now he knew how she felt, how hard it was to accept it. Matt stood up and walked towards him. "I'm sorry. I don't quite understand what you mean."  
  
Arrmun turned around and looked at Matt straight in the eye. "She has been hiding a secret from you for so long. Something that could damage you."  
  
"How would you know? You don't even know her."  
  
"Oh, I don't?" Arrmun replied, almost in a mocking tone. "I suggest you take my advice into precaution," he stated, moving himself through the open window. "All I'm saying is, don't get too comfortable." After that, he dropped himself from it, and was gone.  
  
Matt stuck his head out, and looked to see where Arrmun landed, however, to his surprise, he was not there. "Even though he's no longer with Team Rocket, he still freaks me out." He put his head back inside and threw himself on top of his bed. "He's usually very good with his information, but Lizzie...? He has to be wrong. Completely wrong. No, he IS wrong, no second decision there."  
  
But he stopped to think for a minute. "What could she be hiding from me? We've shared our own interests, we've opened up to each other, we've had some of the best times travelling together. I don't understand what could be so damaging." Matt looked out the window. "Could he be possibly talking about...heartbreak?"  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Matt waited outside the Pokémon Center; he felt that he owed Lizzie an apology from the day before, and was thinking about how to say it so it would make it seem less like he had feelings for Rachel.  
  
While waiting, he pulled out a manual explaining the rules of Fenyuu. "Badges, page seventeen. 'While there are twenty-eight different gyms, you only need six badges to compete in the League.' That doesn't seem too hard. Six out of twenty-eight?" He read on, and surprised himself. "'However, strict rules apply, each gym battle will endure with a one-on-one match ONLY. If the trainer should lose, he or she may never compete at that gym again.'. Never again?! Yikes." He quickly slammed the book shut as his heart began to race.  
  
"Six out of twenty-eight...only one chance to battle. That only gives me about a twenty percent chance of winning at each one! This league really IS that hard!" He began to hyperventilate as he eventually coughed, restoring his normal breathing pattern. "I don't even know what I'm panicking about. I haven't even starting yet, and I'm going on like a Magikarp out of water."  
  
Matt looked at his watch. "Lizzie's still not here. I should probably go back to speak with her."  
  
He walked back inside, and was about to approach the stairs, when Lizzie slowly descended down them, her eyes being aimed on on the floor. Matt approached her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Yeah, hi," she replied.  
  
"Look..." he took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know you think that it seems that I may have feelings for Rachel, and yesterday had to be misleading with the way I reacted to her...well, you know. And I have to be honest with you, I do not have feelings for her."  
  
"Yeah..." She replied, walking by Matt.  
  
Matt's face fell, as he frowned. Not once did her eyes meet his. He quickly caught up to her. "Hey, what's this about?"  
  
"Nothing..." she replied, and quickly walked out of the Pokémon Center at a rapid walking speed.  
  
Matt continued to follow. "No, I'm serious, what's wrong? Never before have you given me such a cold, eerie reply."  
  
Lizzie finally stopped and looked straight at Matt. "No, it doesn't feel good, does it?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "Coming out of you, something seriously must be wrong."  
  
"Yes, something is wrong, and you know what it is. You don't like to be treated like this, yet you treat this way to others."  
  
"What?! What are you talking about; I do not!"  
  
"Whenever you get in foul moods you just become downright nasty. You show no compassion of any kind and you just walk away. Do you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Yesterday's event? It was you who didn't want to listen to me."  
  
"What WAS there to listen to, Matt? Huh? 'Oh, I have no feelings for her'; that's a pile of crap, you know that?!"  
  
Matt suddenly became very angry. "What right do you have to say that it's a pile of crap? I just told you, I have no feelings for her!"  
  
"And why did you say that? Hmm? It would have seemed more obvious if you said nothing at all!"  
  
"What? That doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Oh, it doesn't?"  
  
"Listen, what is wrong with you?! We're not even technically a couple, so why the fricking hell are you taking such offense to this?!"  
  
Lizzie's face suddenly went blank. Matt continued to stare at her. "Oh, I've proven myself right. You really are cold. You don't even consider us a couple. I at least thought we were that."  
  
Matt began to shake. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've gotten that far yet."  
  
"What about that kiss?! That was from you! Remember that?!"  
  
Matt slowly nodded. "Yes, yes, but--"  
  
"It was only to get me to shut up, wasn't it?! All of it! You just didn't want me to talk about it or share any of my feelings for you, so you just went ahead and did what was at the top of your head to keep me quiet!"  
  
Matt took a step forward and clapsed his hands on Lizzie's arms. "Now you KNOW that's not true!"  
  
She broke free of her grip and took a few steps back. "I can't believe I actually had feelings for you, I'll never believe it, how I fell in love with such a jerk!"  
  
Matt remained silent; nothing he said could stop Lizzie now. Suddenly, the turned around and ran. Matt knew that he couldn't just let her run away. He had to settle this now. She took a quick turn into a large, grassy area, that was far enough from the Pokémon Center.  
  
"Lizzie! What is your reason for this behaviour?!" Matt yelled out, continuing to give chase. "Tell me!"  
  
Lizzie finally stopped as Matt also stopped a short distance afterwards, with her back turned to him. "I was hoping on telling you in one way, but I never knew how to express it. It seems that this is the only way."  
  
Matt took a few steps forward. He didn't want to think anything negative about her from this point. So many thoughts were running through his head; he just wanted to hear her side of the story. "What...?"  
  
She turned around, with tears flooding her eyes. She pulled out a large whistle, and blew it, creating a sharp, piercing sound. Matt continued to stare at her, as with her right hand she took her left arm, and pulled up the sleeve of her right arm.  
  
Matt's eyes widened, as he took a few steps back. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. A small, black engraved 'R' with a large, red circle bordering it. "No...no. Tell me this is a dream. Just wake me up."  
  
Suddenly, Matt heard a rustle in the bushes. As he turned to glance, the only thing he could see was a large, round object aimed right towards his head, with no time to react.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt regained consciousness with a headache. He opened his eyes to see where he was. A cement floor, with a bed hanging off the wall. "A cell...I've been captured." He slowly rose to his knees, and instantly searched for the Pokémon on his belt, but they were not there. He also noticed his backpack was no longer on his shoulders. He climbed himself up to the bed and sat down.  
  
"She betrayed me..." he muttered. "Lizzie...all this time." He suddenly buried his head in his hands and began sobbing quietly. "Why, Lizzie...? Why did you have to be a part of them...?" He began to think to himself. "It...it doesn't make sense. When we first met in Mount Moon, the tough training we went through together, how we escaped from Team Rocket." He eventually became silent. "Somebody wake me up from this nightmare."  
  
He coughed a few times from sobbing so hard. "How did Arrmun know...? How would he know...?" He took in a deep breath and sat up straight in his bed, with mixed emotions and questions flowing through his brain. "I even gave her a gift. Oh DAMN it! I've been deceived the whole damn time!"  
  
On the other side of the cell, he heard a rusty door swing open, with a figure in silhouette in front of him. It was a tall, built figure as he slowly made his way through the cell. "I've tried to warn you, but because of you, we've managed to find one of the hideouts to Black Rocket."  
  
"Shut up, Arrmun. Just leave me alone, I don't want to see you or anyone else's face right now."  
  
"I came here to rescue you, and this is how you talk to me?"  
  
Matt shot an angry look at Arrmun. "You bastard, don't you understand?! She was a close friend of mine! We shared our best and worst times training together; we exchanged gifts and sentiments; damn it, I even opened up to her! And now she does THIS to me!"  
  
"I understand that you are frustrated, but you must come with me. I have placed a detonator that will go off in about five minutes." He started to pick at the lock. "I thought I saw that girl from somewhere before; she was recently orphened."  
  
"No, she has parents in Cerulean City."  
  
"That was just an alibi. She was taken in by a mysterious man in black not even a few years ago. She was trained as a member of Team Rocket. This nameless man really liked how she was always determined to be at her best, so she was specifically trained to be a spy. However, just about a month before I met you, she vanished. Apparently she was supposed to be sent on a secret mission to spy on somebody."  
  
Matt stood up, as Arrmun continued to work on the cell door. "Continue."  
  
There was a loud click, as Arrmun pulled the cell door open. "I'll tell you later. Your Pokémon is on the back wall, and the emergency exit is upstairs. Come, quickly."  
  
Matt nodded as he grabbed his backpack, and his Pokéballs which were sitting along on a shelf. He didn't know what to think; he just had to trust Arrmun. Lizzie is no longer anything to him, he doesn't know who to trust anymore. Ironically, it was Arrmun who he hated, and Lizzie who he had trusted. Now, the roles seem to be reversed.  
  
After walking out of the dungeon, Arrmun and Matt found themselves outside, watching as many people dressed in complete black were being handcuffed, and placed into the backseats of police cars. Matt looked around. "Which one is Lizzie in?"  
  
"She's not. I let her escape."  
  
Matt continued to be silent, staring at the cars that drove away. He still didn't know how to feel, especially after what just happened to him. "I still don't understand; this happened way too fast. I don't believe for a second that Lizzie is behind this." Matt received no response. When he turned around, Arrmun was no longer there. After hearing a car motor fade in the distance, he stared at the road, with nothing left. He could only hear the wind brush through the leaves and the grass.  
  
Matt started to hear chatter from the other side of the building. Wasn't there supposed to be a bomb that was supposed to explode a few minutes ago? he asked himself. He walked up to the road, and looked at where he could go. He saw a small building in the distance. "The Pokémon Center."  
  
He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw blackness around him. Oh no, had he become delirious? He couldn't tell.  
  
He could now see blackness. He could hear a muffled sound of birds chirping. Where am I now? he asked himself. His body felt unusually warm. He also felt quite comfortable. "I'm awake," he responded.  
  
Matt sat up straight and looked around where he was. It was the room in which he slumbered the night before. Which means it's the same Pokémon Center that it was yesterday. He looked at the other empty bed, which had the sheets pulled back. "Lizzie's already up."  
  
As Matt was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, he questioned himself. What was that dream? I can't remember what happened, all I remember is that it was bad...horrific. I guess the way Lizzie reacted to Rachel's call really affected me in some way, that I had that nightmare. Whatever it was, I hope it won't happen again.  
  
Matt walked back downstairs towards the front desk. He looked at all the couches and the chairs, but couldn't see Lizzie. He picked up his backpack and his Pokéballs, and equipped them.  
  
"Hi!" a bright cheerful voice said, as Matt turned around.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie," Matt responded.  
  
"Hey, you don't look so well. Did you have a rough night?"  
  
Hearing Lizzie's compassionate side comforted Matt. He still wasn't sure what occured in the dream, but he certainly felt a lot better now. "Yeah, I just had a rotten dream. I'm a lot better now; seeing you really makes my day," Matt smiled.  
  
Lizzie blushed. "Well, I need to apologize about yesterday. I was eavesdropping when I shouldn't have, and I misunderstood completely. If you say that there's nothing between you and Rachel, then I believe you completely."  
  
Matt smiled. "Thank you. Now, the first five gyms are in the Northeast. Shall we go challenge them?"  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Yes, let's go."  
  
The sun shone brightly, as both Matt and Lizzie left the Pokémon Center, side by side, as they began their new journey in the Fenyuu Pokémon League. The birds were chirping; there was a light breeze, nothing could top this moment. Not for Matt. He was going to make sure that nothing will spoil his mood, or his determination to fight. Nothing will stop him from winning. Nothing will keep him from being the best.  
  
Along with Lizzie, Matt had all he needs to get started. Now he has left to take the first step.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Evolution

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 38: Evolution  
  
  
  
Matt and Lizzie managed to find themselves seven gyms within the first month while traveling in Fenyuu. Because of the one-on-one rule, they had to choose carefully with which Pokémon they wanted to do battle. Matt felt very confident with Onix, Charmeleon, and of course, Squirtle. Lizzie chose to fight with mostly Vulpix and Cyndaquil. She felt rather uncomfortable with using her Articuno right away, and decided that she would save it for the later, harder battles.  
  
Out of the eight gym matches, Lizzie managed to win three badges, while Matt only managed to win two. Lizzie was only three more badges away from the six, while Matt still needed four.  
  
After fighting a few more battles on the way to the next Pokémon center, both Matt and Lizzie decided to eat at an outdoor restaurant, on the cool, cloudy afternoon.  
  
Matt was reading his introduction manual while waiting for his order to appear. "I see...we've just past the Bronze Quadrant of the league. We're now in the Silver Quadrant where the battles will become that much harder." He put the booklet away. "And here I was thinking that it would take me the next two and three years getting through this league while we're already past the first quarter of it in only a month."  
  
Lizzie sat with her arms underneath the table. "Are you still upset that I have one more badge than you do?"  
  
"What?" Matt shook his head. "When was I upset? I was just a little surprised that I had trouble with the one gym that you seemed to find so easy."  
  
"Meh." Lizzie shrugged. "That one was pure luck. She used grass Pokémon, and my Cyndaquil seemed ready for battle, so I used that."  
  
Matt began to immediately eat as soon as his plate of pasta arrived. "And there are so many trainers here, too. Every ten minutes, there's another trainer that wants to fight. Sooner or later, we're going to have to turn down requests for battles."  
  
"You're better at winning against other trainers than I am. I've fought about twenty of them so far this week, and haven't even won half the time. I wish we didn't have to hand over money everytime we lost; I'm starting to run low."  
  
"It's not the greatest rule at times, but that's life. But, since I've beaten a lot of the rich trainers here, I've gotten a percentage of their money, and that seems to be a lot," Matt snickered at that thought. "We can eat at the more expensive restaurants later on."  
  
Lizzie giggled. "Well, as long as one of us keeps winning. Do we move out as soon as our Pokémon have been healed?"  
  
Matt shook his head, as he swallowed with his mouth full of food. "Not just yet. We should go around the fields and see if we can pick up anymore wild Pokémon. I haven't had much of a chance to go on any raids lately, and my collection is only at around twenty or twenty-five. I'd like to get it up to at least fifty."  
  
"That's a good idea. Are you considering changing your strategy? Like, using different Pokémon for battling?"  
  
"Hmm...I've never thought about that. But I probably should." There was a few moment of silence before Matt decided to bring up another topic. "Hey, you ever notice how bland these badges look?"  
  
Lizzie nodded immediately. "They all look the same. They look nothing like the Red and Blue Crystal badges. They're just...polygons. And they're all the same colour, too, with just different pictures carved into it."  
  
"I think the quadrant has to do with the different badges. The bronze ones are all bronze, so the silver ones must be silver, et cetera." Matt picked up his glass and drank its contents.  
  
Lizzie took a bite of her salad as her attention was drawn to her right. There were two trainers doing battle. "This must be the Pokémon league that doesn't sleep."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everywhere we go, there are always trainers that want to do battle. I always wake up during the night three or four times because some trainers shoot their mouths off, and the battles are always noisy. I hate it."  
  
"Better get used to it. This is considered the hardest league around." Matt pushed his empty plate away from him. "That was good."  
  
Lizzie also finished shortly after. Matt took care of the bill, as the three decided to take a path into a forest.  
  
"Okay. There are some Pokémon that can be found around here. I'm going to take this path, and you can take another path. When would you like to meet back?" Matt asked.  
  
"How about an hour? Pokémon don't always appear, and we'll never know what we'll find out here."  
  
"Well, some Pokémon only come out at night, apparently. That could be why you've heard some trainers when you were trying to sleep. They were looking for Pokémon, and managed to find other trainers to fight with."  
  
"Well, let's meet back soon, we have a lot of catching to do."  
  
* * *  
  
Matt and Lizzie found themselves very successful during their hunt for Pokémon. Matt managed to capture an Ekans, a female Nidoran, a Venonat, a Meowth, and a new Pokémon that can also be found only in Fenyuu and Johto, a Marill. Lizzie managed to capture only the league exclusive Pokémon. She found a Hoothoot, a Wooper, a Pineco, and a Snubbull. They all seem to be good additions to her collection.   
  
They were close nearby the Pokémon Center, as Lizzie pointed towards it. "Well, here's the Pokémon Center. You want to go in?" Lizzie asks.  
  
Matt shook his head. "I'd rather go take the first challenge in the Silver Quadrant first. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Not right now, I'm really tired." Lizzie yawned, which somewhat puzzled Matt, since it seemed rather forced, or entirely fake I haven't slept well lately, and I can almost feel dark markings appear under my eyes. Do you know who you're going to use to battle?"  
  
"Zenigame's looking very impressive lately. His overall defense is looking really good, and I think he's learned some new attacks, too," Matt replied, constantly replaying the potentially false yawn in his head.  
  
"But what if the leader has a grass Pokémon, or an electric Pokémon?"  
  
"Onix for electric, Charmeleon for grass. It's simple."  
  
"How about the new Pokémon you've captured?"  
  
"I'll reconfigure my line-up afterwards. Now, are there anymore questions?"  
  
"Not right now. I'll leave you to your match." Lizzie approached to the Pokémon center, as Matt approached the other route towards the gym. The sun was setting, and Matt only had about an hour or so left to get his match in before continuing with the league.  
  
Matt did not regret coming to this league. His winning record had been improving: losing only six matches while fighting around thirty trainers in the past two weeks. Matt decided to change his strategy a bit, and let Squirtle fight most of the matches. He needed at least one really strong Pokémon to help him during difficult and long matches.  
  
Matt pushed through the large doors in the first gym in the Silver Quadrant. "The Cyanide Gym...interesting name." He walked through and witnessed a large, metal door with a wooden sign attached to it.   
  
"'Welcome to the first Pokémon Gym in the Silver Quadrant. In this quadrant, battles are tougher, longer, and have an extra addition. These gyms have puzzles, riddles and mazes which must be solved before the gym leader will appear.'," Matt groaned slightly, remembering the difficulty of the maze.  
  
He continued to read: "'There are six jewels in this room. Three are on the ground, and three are placed in a deep pool. A water Pokémon is required to take this maze. If you do not have a water Pokémon, you may either go into the wild and capture one, or skip this gym. There is no time limit to the search; take as long as you need. Good luck,' signed the gym leader."  
  
Matt took out his Pokéball which contained his Squirtle inside. "This is a perfect test before the match. You have to dive deep into water to find jewels! This will test both how you can take the underwater pressure, and your vision."  
  
Matt opened the steel door and walked inside the room. It was like an indoor swimming pool, except significantly larger in size. Matt looked around; it was almost as if it was some type of crystal-walled cavern. The door slammed shut behind him. However, Matt checked it, and it was unlocked.  
  
Matt threw the Pokéball into the water. "Zenigame, come on out!" As the Pokéball struck the water, Squirtle appeared, with the Pokéball landing back in Matt's hand. "Zenigame, there are three jewels hidden in that pool. We need six of them to face the gym leader, and three of them are there. Can you help out?"  
  
Squirtle nodded and quickly dove deep into the water, beginning his search.  
  
Matt looked around in the large room before beginning his search. He was unsure of where to start. "I can't seem to see any of them. But this is a large room, so I should walk around first." He started to walk around the large, continuously looking into the water to see if his Pokémon was having any success. He had to blink and shake his head from time to time. The marble-tiled floors, and the crystal walls created large reflections which disturbed Matt's eyes upon searching for the jewels.  
  
He stopped and looked at his watch. "It's already been five minutes. If I don't find all of them in twenty minutes, then I'll try again tomorrow."  
  
Matt continued to walk around, when he saw something glimmering in the corner of his eye. He turned his attention towards it, and approached the item. "Is this one of them?" He picked it up and examined its design. "Yeah, I think this is one of them. Okay, I just need to find the other two."  
  
Soon, Squirtle appeared with two gems in its mouth, as Matt went to greet him. "Good! That leaves us with three more to find."  
  
Matt started his search again, keeping a close eye out on more of the jewels. He placed his hand on his chin. "I don't think I can find anymore...Oh, I'll just come back tomorrow."  
  
Matt pulled out the Pokéball and drew Squirtle back inside. "We tried, old friend. Now, let's go and get some dinner and go to bed."  
  
As he stepped through the doorway, an alarm went off as the door automatically shut; locking Matt inside the room.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!"  
  
"Thief!" a voice yelled out.  
  
"What?" Matt turned around and saw a short, bald man dressed in dark clothing. "Thief? I didn't steal anything!"  
  
He pointed directly at me. "Those jewels I have placed in the gym, you were planning on taking them, weren't you?"  
  
"You mean it's against the rules to take these items from the gym?"  
  
"Against the rules? It's downright illegal, young man. Now give me those; I'm placing you under arrest."  
  
"You can't do that! I didn't even know that we couldn't remove these from the gym. Your notice didn't say anything! This is unfair!"  
  
"I didn't invent the rules, boy, now come with me." The man approached Matt, and tried to take his arm, but Matt pulled away.  
  
"No," he replied harshly.  
  
"Young man, you're really trying my patience. Either you come with me or--"  
  
"Or what? There's only security at a Pokémon Center. I apologize for taking those jewels, but I was obviously unaware. There was nothing written anywhere about taking items from a gym being illegal. Now, I suggest you let me go...Black Rocket!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know a trap when I see one. You're Black Rocket, aren't you? You're not even the real gym leader!"  
  
"Damn you, child. Damn you and your pathetic wits. Yes, we are the infamous Black Rocket. We are tired of your running around, trying to find us and shutting us down."  
  
"That has nothing to do with me. That job belongs to another friend of mine."  
  
"Regardless, you've persuaded him in that direction. And the only way to stop the escalating growth is to take the tree out by the roots."  
  
"Whatever you're planning on doing with me, it won't matter; I'm not the one behind it," Matt quickly held a Pokéball behind his back.  
  
"Very well, since you refuse to come quietly, I must take you down by force!" He pulled out a Pokéball.  
  
While doing that, Matt released the one he was held in his hand. "Hydro Pump!"  
  
Squirtle appeared from the Pokéball, and buried itself in its shell, releasing several large streams of water. The Black Rocket member was taken by surprise, as the force from the attack sent him off his feet, crashing into the pool, creating a large splash. Squirtle reappeared outside of its shell, and landed on its feet.  
  
"Cursed punk! That was a sneak attack!" he muttered upon surfacing himself.  
  
"That's right! You're not the only one who can pull an attack from no where! Zenigame, get ready!"  
  
"Squirtle!"  
  
The Black Rocket member grunted, climbing out of the pool. "You'll pay for this!" He tossed out a Greatball; a tall, blue, yet confused and rather bizarre-looking creature appeared.  
  
"What is that?" Matt pulled out his Pokédex, learning that it was a Wobuffet that was just sent out into battle.  
  
"That's right, you ignorant punk! You can't withstand the strength of a Wobuffet. Regardless of what attack you try, it'll just knock it right back at you!"  
  
"And if I don't?" Matt smirked. "Okay, Zenigame--"  
  
"Counter-attack, Wobuffet!"  
  
"Zenigame, defend!" Matt commanded.  
  
Squirtle retreated to his shell, and Wobuffet stood completely still, with nothing happening.  
  
Soon, the Wobuffet let its guard down, and this is when Matt chose to strike. "Skull bash!"  
  
Squirtle instantly reappeared out of his shell and leaped off the ground, picking up speed. With its head, it struck the Wobuffet cleanly, causing it to land roughtly on the marble terrain below it. Squirtle once again landed on his feet, awaiting his next command.  
  
"Why you sneaky...return!" With that the Wobuffet was pulled back in its Pokéball. "Don't think you've won, punk!" He threw a smokebomb, filling the entire arena with smoke.  
  
Matt began coughing. "That was it?!" He began coughing some more, waiting for the smoke to clear. "Zenigame! Hey, where are you?" He started coughing again. "Great. Because we're indoors, it'll take longer to clear!"  
  
Matt fell to his knees, coughing even harder than previously. Because the metal door was shut, the smoke was not clearing. Tears poured out of Matt's eyes, due to irritation from the smoke. He quickly crawled towards the door, using his hands to find the handle. With a quick twist, he turned it, and quickly threw the door open. A blast of fresh air entered, as at last the smoke was beginning to clear. He continued to cough, and with his hands touched lightly his neck, as it was sore from the consistent, heavy coughing.  
  
As Matt looked further ahead, he managed to see a silhouette of something quite large. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, and looked closer. "Zenigame? No, that can't be it. Oh God, don't tell me he let out another one before leaving?!"  
  
He slowly pulled himself to his feet and walked slowly forward. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm setting myself up."  
  
As he had gotten close enough, more of the smoke had cleared. He looked straight into the Pokémon's face. It was Squirtle's...or was it? Matt looked closer. It seemed like it, except now, it had large, white flaps on both sides of its head. He examined it even more. The tail managed to grow longer, and curlier, and the Pokémon itself was much bigger than before.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me."  
  
"Wartortle..." it commented, and looked at its body.  
  
"Zeni? I...is that really you?"  
  
Wartortle looked Matt straight in the eyes and nodded. He then continued to look around, observing its new form.  
  
"You...you did it! You evolved! You really evolved!" Matt moved in close and hugged his new Pokémon. "This is so great! My first Pokémon also becomes the first one to evolve! Congratulations!"  
  
Something caught the corner of Matt's eye which was resting by his Pokémon's feet. "What's this?" He extended his arm and picked it up. "Hey, is this...a badge?" He pulled out the other ones he earned. "I suppose that this Black Rocket member was a gym leader all along here." He placed the badge in the small leather bag which always resided in his pocket.  
  
"But something bothers me. That Wobuffet went down in one hit and you evolved from that? That didn't seem like much of a battle to evolve from, but that's not your fault. I guess that Skull Bash required a lot of energy."  
  
Matt stood up. "Geez, I'm talking too much. Come on, return," Matt called Wartortle back in its Pokéball. "This is great; I can't wait to show Lizzie."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	6. The True Black Rocket Nightmare

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 39: The True Black Rocket Nightmare  
  
  
  
With his recent victory, and his recent Pokémon evolution, Matt decided to take a break. Much to his and Lizzie's surprise, there was a large hotel in the latter parts of the Silver Quadrant. Wondering if it was placed there to attract tourists or not, Matt checked the guide book and realized that there would not be a Pokémon Center for miles around. They decided to check in, although it costed a fair bit amount of money. They had acquired a room on the fifteenth floor, which was to Matt and Lizzie's delight, for now they could witness more of the Fenyuu League in a high view.  
  
In their cozy, two bedded bedroom, Lizzie picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "I think we'll need some more accessories. I'm starting to run low on Potions and Greatballs."  
  
"Take all the time you need," Matt replied, polishing a Pokébell. "I won't be going anywhere today."  
  
"All right then. I guess I'll see you later." With that, Lizzie left the hotel room, closing the door on her way out.  
  
Matt put the Pokéball down and noticed that there was a remote control sitting near a lamp on top of a dresser between the two beds. He looked and noticed a television set on the other side. "Wow. It's been a long while since I've watched TV. Let's see what's on."  
  
Putting down the Pokéball, he managed to get himself comfortable on top of his bed and switched it on, with the first thing appearing being a news channel.  
  
"...With a slight chance of rain to follow then. That's it for the long range forcast; now we will go back to you, Alex."  
  
"Thank you, Robyn," the news anchor said, as he shuffled through a series of papers. "The Black Rocket terror has been going on for at least six weeks now, and there seems to be more sightings of Black Rocket infested territory appearing more every day."  
  
Six weeks? thought Matt. Has it really been that long? He sat up, and pulled himself towards the foot of his bed, and sat straight with his feet touching the floor, staring attentively into the television set.  
  
"Black Rocket has been spreading out through most of the Terrust region, where the illustrious Fenyuu Pokémon League resides."  
  
"So it is true," Matt commented.  
  
"Security has been building up, and until things settle down, no trainer or visitor will be permitted to either enter or leave this league."  
  
"What?!" Matt jumped up, allowing the remote to fall on the floor. "Now Rachel won't be able to get in!" He stopped to think a little bit. "Oh geez, Now my mom's going to get worried. This is just brutal." He sat back down and listened to more news.  
  
"We have a journalist researching this incident, and we'll learn more as we turn to Bob Walker. Robert?"  
  
"Yes, Alex, the security here at the entrance to the Fenyuu League has become very anxious, and quite unsteady. There are now security cameras surrounding the perimeter of this building, and will soon be installed in every gym of all four quadrants of this league."  
  
"That's a lot of cameras," Matt commented.  
  
"We do have some footage of Black Rocket from this tape that was handed to us just recently. It dates back to last night around 9:27pm. A young man and his Squirtle were battling a stout man wearing a black and silver uniform. Suddenly, the man disappeared, and there has been security surrounding this gym ever since."  
  
Matt picked up the remote and turned off the television set, not wanting to watch anymore. "I just don't get it. I feel like wherever I go, Team Rocket is following me. Well, Team Rocket is pretty much down, but it's Black Rocket." He looked out the window and witnessed what he felt was a fine view. Forests, rivers, plains extending as far as he could see. "They always seem to be finding me. It's almost as if they're tracking me, or something."  
  
From the corner of his eye, he noticed a girl who looked like Lizzie, wearing a backpack walking towards the forest. Looking closer, he realized that it was Lizzie. He was confused, because there was neither a mart, nor any building.  
  
"Hey, that's not the way to the mart. Where is she going?" He kept a close eye on her as she walked further into the forest. "Oh, maybe she's going to catch Pokémon." He quickly changed his thought. "No, that can't be. There's no way she could've already been at the mart. She even said herself she's out of Greatballs."  
  
He heard a muffled rumble and saw some dust fly from the forest. "Is there a gym out that way? It has to be underground or something. Wait a minute, I didn't even see a gym in the guide book when I was looking earlier."  
  
Matt walked over to his bed and picked up a magazine. He tried to read it, but was constantly distracted by what he saw. "Lizzie."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Lizzie smiled, putting her backpack on the floor near her bed.  
  
"Hey!" Matt responded, putting down the magazine. He then looked at the clock. "Wow, you certainly took a while."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. There was a big line-up, and I had to wait at least ten minutes to finally pay for everything."  
  
That's a lie, Matt thought to himself. "That's too bad," he said. "Anyway, where do you want to eat tonight?"  
  
"Tonight? Oh, um...I was thinking we could eat now. I'm starting to get hungry."  
  
"Really?" Matt replied. "We only had lunch just a little while ago."  
  
"Yeah, but I only had a salad."  
  
"Along with a soup and a gigantic sub. I don't want you to over-eat or anything."  
  
"I must have a fast metabolism today."  
  
"Lizzie, what's going on? You're not really hungry at all, are you? Are you in a rush to do something this evening?" Matt couldn't take it anymore, he had the urge to ask her.  
  
"What? Oh no, of course not. Well, sort of. I'm really eager to get back out there and catch some more Pokémon!"  
  
Matt blinked, staring directly into Lizzie. If she had been hiding something from him the entire time, she certainly seemed more nervous now than she ever had, Matt figured. It was almost as if she was eager to leave. "Lizzie, this isn't like you at all. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm fine, okay?!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'm sorry I asked." Matt picked up the magazine and started reading again. What a little liar, Matt thought to himself. But suddenly he had an idea.  
  
"You know what? I think you're right. We shouldn't be relaxing the entire time," Matt smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Actually, I've been sitting around all day. I think I'll go out and find some trainers." Matt put down the magazine, and started placing some Antidotes and Potions into his backpack.  
  
"That's fine," Lizzie replied, taking items out of her backpack. "Oh! Wait!"  
  
Matt stopped at the door. "What?"  
  
"Some trainer told me that the forest just outside that way is out of bounds. I tried to get in earlier, but there's a sign in there saying that nobody's allowed."  
  
Suddenly Matt felt relieved. "All right then. That's no problem." Afterwards, he closed the door, locking it behind him.  
  
As soon as Matt left the hotel, three trainers already challenged him. He reluctantly turned them down, but promised them that when he returned that they could challenge him then.  
  
Matt walked exactly where Lizzie entered the forest and looked up into the window where his room was. Surprisingly, he saw that the curtains in the room had been drawn closed. This meant that he could enter without being seen. "If she really was hiding something, she would be watching me right now."  
  
As he walked inside the entrance of the forest, he saw a large barb-wired fence that seemed to run long for miles. 'Keep out', the sign said. Matt sighed in relief. "Good, she was just curious then." He turned around to leave, but then stopped. "Wait, where did that big dust cloud come from, then? It's from the other side of the fence."  
  
Matt approached the fence, then noticed something strange about the barbed wire. "It's giving off a reflection." He approached it and touched it slowly, with his finger able to slide along it without doing harm. "This one's fake." He pulled it gently as suddenly part of the fence began to open up.  
  
"It's a gate. How clever." He opened it widely and moved to the other side, closing it behind him. Matt then took a deep breath, then began walking.  
  
As he continued, he noticed a square of grass that was somewhat brighter than the rest of it. "You couldn't notice until you got as close as this." He noticed a small, thin chain appearing from it. "I knew it." He picked it up and pulled, the square of grass was a lid that revealed stairs.  
  
"Is this where she went? How could she have known about this place?" Matt turned around. "How could she lie to me? What is she hiding?" He threw the lid backward as it landed with a mellow thud, followed by some dust rising into the air.  
  
Matt could only see the first few steps as the lack of lighting made it impossible to see the bottom from where he was standing. After taking in a deep breath, he moved forward, slowly one step at a time. As he continued to climb the stairs, he heard the dripping of water, along with his eyesight beginning to fade due to the darkness that now surrounded him.  
  
He stopped for a brief moment to let his eyes adjust to the poor lighting, then took the final few steps to the bottom. As he looked ahead, there was a steel door that was shut, along with a lit keypad to the right of it, with a slot.  
  
Matt approached the keypad and examined it. "It's locked by password," he quietly said, with some echo afterward. "I wonder if she got inside." As he turned around, he heard a strange sound as his left foot landed on something flat, yet solid. As he bent over to pick it up, he held it up to the light from the entrance. "A keycard...?"  
  
Matt turned around and noticed the slot next to the keypad. "What happens if I do this...?" After swiping the card, he heard a few strange noises, followed by a loud clank. The steel door then slid upwards, revealing a hallway.  
  
Matt gulped as he began to walk down the long hallway. At the long end, there was another keypad and slot as Matt slid the keycard across that as well.  
  
"Verifying code...complete. Please enter, Miss X," a computerized voice said, as another door slid to the side, as Matt cautiously entered through the door.  
  
"Back so soon Miss--" a voice spoke, yet interrupted itself as a tall, bald yet well-dressed man stared directly at Matt. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Matt looked straight back at the man, but couldn't say anything.  
  
"How in blazes could you have gotten in? Guards!"  
  
In a move of desperation, Matt pulled out a spare smoke bomb he found from his pocket and tossed it to the ground as the room began to fill up with gray smoke, and the scent of carbon dioxide. Blindly, Matt began to run, unsure where to go, what to do, or where he is.  
  
"After him! Somebody sound the alert!"  
  
A siren sounded shortly after along with a loud, clear voice. "Attention all personel: an intruder has entered the Black Rocket core through the G-58 entrance. Arm yourselves and take him down! I repeat, arm yourselves and take him down at once!"  
  
Matt cursed under his breath as the smoke bomb began to clear around him. Oh hell, what have I gotten myself into? he asked himself. He continued running until he found an elevator. He started pressing buttons hoping the door would open. "Come on, come on!"  
  
"That's as far as you go," the tall man replied. "Surround him."  
  
Other soldiers armed with machine guns appeared at the entrance of each hallway, all of them surrounding Matt.  
  
The tall man approached Matt and looked at him straight in the eye. "How did you get here, kid?"  
  
Matt put a stern look across his face. "That is none of your concern. Who do you people think you are anyway?"  
  
"Hey, it's him!" a voice cried out. As Matt looked, he noticed it was the fake gym leader he had seen recently. He noticed that both of them looked somewhat alike, despite the fact that they were both bald. Matt guessed that they were related. "That's the kid that beat me in the gym! You can't let him get away!"  
  
Matt clenched a fist.  
  
"I'll only say this once more: how did you get here?"  
  
"And I'll only tell YOU once more: mind your own damn business!"  
  
"You don't seem to understand, kid. Look around you. On my command, these men will launch bullets right into you. You don't want that to happen, do you?" He stared straight into Matt's eyes, then turned around. "I won't ask you again."  
  
Matt's face slowly fell, as he pulled out the card from his pocket. "This."  
  
The tall man walked over and picked up the keycard that was in Matt's hand. He examined it. "How did you get this?"  
  
"I found it."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't have to answer you."  
  
"I've had just about enough of this stubborn brat. Somebody take him to the cell. I'll think of what to do with him afterwards."  
  
* * *  
  
Matt sat around in his jail cell for the remainder of the afternoon, and late into the evening. He looked out the window and saw that the sky was beginning to become surrounded with thick, gray clouds. He sighed and looked back down towards the tiled floor. Unlike the Silph Co. prison, the jail cell was well lit and well kept; almost as if it was the only one in the room.  
  
"I'm sick of being thrown into these stupid prisons," he commented. "It makes me wonder even more what Lizzie was doing back here. Unless it wasn't her that came here. It better not have been her."  
  
He suddenly realized he had his Pokémon with him. "Hey, they didn't take them from me." He looked around, searching for security cameras. He found none. "If I release Onix, I could make a break for it."  
  
"You'll do no such thing," a familiar voice sounded. She walked over to Matt's cell.  
  
"Lizzie!" He jumped up, and noticed that she was now fully clothed in black. Perhaps she stole it and used it as a disguise, Matt said to himself. "How did you get in?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Help me break out of here."  
  
She still didn't respond.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She shut her eyes and clenched a fist. "You stupid...stupid jerk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate you! If only you weren't watching me come here in the first place, I would have never had to reveal this to you!"  
  
"What in God's name are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, don't act so stupid; you had to have seen me come down here. I mean why else would you have explored it in the first place?"  
  
"I don't understand, Lizzie. How in blazes could you get into this place anyway? And why would you want to? This is a Black Rocket hideout!"  
  
"Of course it is, you moron!"  
  
"So what are you saying? Why would you want to break here in the first--"  
  
"Because I AM part of Black Rocket, you idiot!"  
  
Matt became silent. He was somewhat shocked, but yet not. Why didn't he feel so surprised? He then recalled some vague memory that he had seen something like this before. He shook his head, refusing to believe what Lizzie was saying. "No...that's impossible. There is no way."  
  
"There's no more denying it, Matt. I am Miss X. I've been spying on you since the day our eyes met."  
  
Matt continued shaking his head. "No, that's just not true at all. You were a new Pokémon trainer just like I was. We gave each other gifts, told each other stories, and yet you say you were spying on me all along? I don't believe it."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to accept the truth."  
  
"Damn it, Lizzie! You must have been brainwashed or something, because I won't believe you for an instant that you were a Black Rocket spy all along!"  
  
"If I tell you my story, then will you believe me?"  
  
"What story?! How can there be a story behind this, what's going on makes absolutely no sense!"  
  
"It wasn't you I was sent to spy on," Lizzie began. "It was supposed to be a middle-aged man who worked at Silph Co.," she continued.  
  
"I was disguised as a Pokémon trainer to actually find this man, then kidnap him at the last second, for he was the executive vice president of the company, and we were to use his money to help launch Black Rocket.  
  
"However, some goons from that pathetic Team Rocket appeared, and had stolen my Vulpix. I was very upset, since that Pokémon was a gift from my mother. I couldn't have been happier when I had gotten it back. Seeing you gave me a change of plan. I thought that by joining you I would be able to travel unexpectedly. It worked, until now.  
  
"I never did manage to kidnap that man, and I never had the desire to do it afterwards. I just...wanted to be with you."  
  
"This still doesn't explain anything to me," Matt replied. "How did you join this organization in the first place?"  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Do you want to know the reason...?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
She sighed again. "Very well. I never told you this, and I had good reason not to, but late one night only a few months before I met you, my mom was late coming home one night. She called home and told me that her and my dad would be home soon. A half hour later, there was a knock at the door. A tall, bald man with eyes as cold as ice told me my parents had just been killed in a car accident. I couldn't believe it. Where was I to go? What was I to do?"  
  
"But wait, Lizzie," Matt interrupted. "When I called you from my house that one time, I was sure your mom answered the phone."  
  
"No, it was actually me using a voice filter. I remember I had kept speaking to you about my parents, and you may have found it strange that I didn't answer it."  
  
"Actually, it made me a little bit suspicious. She actually sounded like you a little bit, but I thought it was because of genes. Regardless, keep going."  
  
"That man decided to take me in. He sheltered me for the next few months, and said that if I ever needed some extra money I could take a part-time job at his company. I never knew what it was about, since I was mostly delivering Pokémon and accesories to the other small companies that are connected. I hadn't realized until recently what this company really was. It was a dark, secret evil organization called Black Rocket.  
  
"I caught that man one night torturing a poor child, for reasons that I may never know, and I saw everything that happened. He was hitting it and yelling at it, and I decided to stop him. He told me to mind my own business as the child ran off, and said that if I ever told anybody what I just saw, he would kill me. He didn't want his reputation around the neighbourhood ruined, plus he didn't want to face charges. I didn't have a choice but to do as he said, because now I was being blackmailed. I had to do everything he asked, everything he said, and my first assignment was kidnapping that Silph Co. worker."  
  
"So what made you come with me?"  
  
"I know I said it was to lower suspicion, but that's only the half-truth. The truth is that I was scared, so scared that I intentionally aborted the mission, and stayed with you, for protection of my life. I've used you, Matt. Danger only followed us everywhere because I was with you."  
  
"Team Rocket followed us around, never Black Rocket. And I still don't know why you came back here, if you didn't want to get caught."  
  
She sighed. "I came to do a report; I lied to that man saying that I was still on the case for kidnapping that Silph Co. VP, but really I thought I had the courage enough to say that I quit. I'm not strong enough to actually stand up to him. I thought I could keep avoiding him for as long as I lived, but since you stepped in to see what I was doing, now I've put your life in danger as well."  
  
"I don't care, Lizzie," Matt said. "I understand your reasons, and now I respect you more for telling the truth."  
  
"Truth? I've lied to you! I've been secretly part of this organization all along, allowing Team Rocket to constantly find us! You always blamed yourself when they found us; even though it wasn't the truth! Don't you realize why I couldn't bare to have you give yourself up to them that one time? It was ironically me that was putting us in more danger!"  
  
"Whatever. The fact of the matter is now we can do something about it. Get us out."  
  
"How can you be so calm?! Look at me! Look at how miserable I've been making your life!" Lizzie wiped away a tear. "How come you're not furious with me?! You should be resisting the urge to kill me, like you did with Arrmun!"  
  
"I can't explain why I'm so calm right now," Matt replied, then took in a deep breath. "The feeling is...is so strange." He walked around in his cell, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words. "Somehow, it's...it's almost as if I knew all along. But, right now, my head is spinning; all of this has happened so fast.  
  
"It's a lot to take in at once, isn't it?" Lizzie replied. "Particularly since you didn't even suspect anything until recently. I should have been more careful; I should never have come back, at least not yet. I should have done it when you weren't watching. That way, you wouldn't have had to worry about me, and we could have continued our journey."  
  
"Why didn't you want me to know something like this?" Matt asked. "Is it because you didn't trust me, or because you didn't want me to worry?"  
  
"No, Matt, it's because I did trust you that I never told you. You wouldn't have believed me anyway. If I was going to tell you anything, it would have been the day that we met." She wiped away another tear. "I mean, I wanted to tell you, it burned me and it killed me never to let you know, but the longer I waited, the more inappropriate and difficult it seemed. I mean, how would it have felt if I just approached you and said, 'I've been spying on you all along' without you even suspecting me, or without my doing anything in order to have you suspect me? It wouldn't have made much sense, would it? You would have thought I was telling some sort of cruel joke."  
  
"I understand." Matt then approached Lizzie. "Lizzie, please, open the bars. We'll have to escape. If all it'll take is to approach this man and tell to his face that you don't belong to him anymore, then--"  
  
"No, Matt, you don't understand, I need that man." She sighed. "He gives me money, shelter, and--"  
  
"Terror, torture and blackmail. That doesn't sound like the type of life you should be living. I can take care of you, you know I can!"  
  
Lizzie turned around, her back facing Matt, continuing to wipe away tears.  
  
"Lizzie, this is your last chance to stand up to that man. Sure, we can escape, and run away from this, but it'll be just like it was with Team Rocket. We'd have to watch our backs constantly, never knowing when they'll strike."  
  
"That's all we can do."  
  
"But by running away from him, he's only going to put our lives in even more danger."  
  
"Who's going to be running away, now?" a deep voice spoke, suddenly jumping down from the ceiling. "Well, well, well. We've been tracking you for a while, but we found it most peculiar on our radars when suddenly you managed to vanish while approaching a spot of grass. We've been searching for this place for a while, and all along, it was literally right under our noses."  
  
"Arrmun!" Matt cried out.  
  
"We've got everything we need on this guy to shut us down, but our only problem was finding this place, and I definitely have to thank you kids for helping us out. But by the look on your faces, you didn't come here intentionally."  
  
"See? I told you!" Matt smiled, with Lizzie's face also grinning. She took out a key, and unlocked Matt's cell, swinging the steel door wide open.  
  
Arrmun pulled out a communicator. "This is Agent F; I'm inside the jail facility, and I'm rescuing these two kids, over."  
  
"I copy, Agent Falcon; we have all entrances surrounded and we are prepared to attack. Use the emergency exit by going South, then Southwest, over."  
  
"Understood, over and out," Arrmun turned off the communicator and reattached it to his belt.  
  
"Lizzie, you're free!" Matt replied, with the biggest smile he has ever given anyone.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. I didn't have a choice

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 40: I didn't have a choice....  
  
  
  
Matt clutched his hand on Lizzie's wrist as they followed Arrmun towards the nearest exit. Taking many turns around long hallway corners, dashing up and down many flights of stairs, they continued to make their great escape.  
  
"Guys, guys, guys, slow down!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Lizzie, we have to get out!" Matt replied.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but nobody comes down this corridor during emergencies anyway! And for God's sake, let go of my wrist; you don't need to drag me around like I'm some kid!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Matt replied, releasing his grip on Lizzie. He then turned towards Arrmun. "How long have you been tracking us, exactly?"  
  
Arrmun smirked. "Oh, not very long. We only did it because we were worried; not because we were spying on you. It's fortunate that we did; because now we've found what we've been looking for the past several months."  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "Now I have nowhere to go, and both your lives are now in danger. You have to realize what's going to happen after we leave this place."  
  
"Will you stop saying that?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll make sure that you'll never be followed anymore," Arrmun reassured.  
  
"How, Arrmun?! The remaining Black Rocket hideouts know who I am, and will soon know who I'm traveling with! Matt's life is in more danger than it was when I first met him!"  
  
Matt placed both his hands on Lizzie's shoulders. "Lizzie, you listen to me. You just be quiet and you listen to me good. My life will not be in danger!"  
  
"Are you completely blind?!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Were you not listening at all to a word I said?!"  
  
"Stop it, you two, calm down. Come on, we've rested long enough; we have to hurry before they start coming down here. There's only a few minutes before they destroy this entire thing." Arrmun began to run again, with Matt and Lizzie following right behind him.  
  
Arrmun turned a corner. "Here it is! This is the exi--"  
  
"Going somewhere...?"  
  
"What the...?" Matt stopped, watching a sliding door place itself in front of the emergency exit.  
  
Arrmun noticed a small keypad nearby, and pulled out some tools. "It'll take me a few minutes to hack into it."  
  
"You'll do no such thing." A tall, bald man with a cold glare walked into the long hallway, blocking any other attempts to leave.  
  
Matt stepped forward. "Listen, pal, if you're smart, you'll let us leave."  
  
The tall man shook his head. "But if you do that, you'll be taking my most prized possession, which happens to be Lizzie."  
  
"A prized possession? She doesn't belong to you. She never did."  
  
"Listen, boy, don't speak of pure ignorance. That child had no one else to go to! You're having her repay me by forcing her to go with you?"  
  
"Hypocrite!" Matt yelled. "After her parents' mysterious death, you come and take her away! Tell me, who's responsible for that?"  
  
He pulled out a gun and placed it directly in front of Matt's face.  
  
"Matt!" Lizzie gasped. "No, please, don't shoot! Don't kill him, please!"  
  
"I suggest that if you want to live, you'll give me the girl, and remove that attacking squad that is very close to barging through our doors."  
  
"Matt, please, don't do any more! Let me go with him. Please!"  
  
Matt looked back at Arrmun, who reluctantly nodded towards him, as he shifted his attention back towards the tall man. "Fine, go with him."  
  
The man smiled, then shifted his view towards Lizzie. Quickly, Matt watched carefully as the tall man lowered the gun, as he approached Lizzie. He fiercely launched forward a kick, and knocked the gun away from his hand. He then leaped head first, grabbing the man by the waist, and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"You dare?!"  
  
"Matt! Stop! Please, just stop!"  
  
Matt released a fury of punches at the man before eventually being tossed off. As the tall man scrambled to his feet and approached the fallen handgun, Matt leaped forward and surrounded both of his arms around his legs, causing him to fall flat on the ground.  
  
"Arrmun! Quickly! I have him!"  
  
Arrmun smiled, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Sorry they've grown some rust, but they'll be perfect for a criminal like you."  
  
"Don't bet on it," he replied, before tossing a smoke bomb onto the ground.  
  
"Damn it!" Matt exclaimed. "I should have known he'd pull something like this!"  
  
Smoke began to fill the entire area, allowing both Matt and Arrmun to burst into fits of violent coughing.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie, where are you?" Matt asked before coughing again.  
  
As some of the smoke settled, all Matt could see was Arrmun; Lizzie and the tall man were no longer there.  
  
"Damn it!" Matt began to run where the smoke begans to trail off.  
  
"Kid, no!" Arrmun yelled. "Damn it." He pulled out his communicator. "Somebody has been taken hostage, and I'm going to follow them. Seal off all except for this exit; over and out." He put the communicator away and began to follow Matt.  
  
Matt turned a corner, and entered a brightly lit room with bright white tiles, and computers surrounding every wall. He witnessed in horror as the tall man was holding his arm around Lizzie's neck, and his other hand holding a pistol to her temple. "Take another step, and the girl dies."  
  
"You...you've always been a coward..." Lizzie stated.  
  
The man tightened his grip around Lizzie's neck and held the pistol closer to her. "You watch your mouth; you're in no position to be saying anything."  
  
Matt took a step forward, but quickly stopped.  
  
"Are you going to kill me...?" Lizzie threatened. "Are you going to do to me what you did to that kid?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Lizzie, don't say anything else; he'll kill you!" Matt shouted, worried for the life of his friend.  
  
"I saw what you did. You beat that poor child, almost killing him! You're just a bully, and a coward!"  
  
The man lowered the gun, but continued to point it at her. "I don't think you realize what danger you're in young lady. This is the final warning. If you say anything else, I will not hold back."  
  
"Matt, don't listen to him! He's nothing but a coward and--"  
  
Lizzie's voice was cut off. The man raised the gun and fired just underneath her left shoulder. She let out a yell, as she she was released from the tall man's grip. She collapsed violently to the ground, in pain.  
  
Matt's eyes widened, and his eyes began to twitch. His mouth began to dry, as tears began to fall from his eyes. He could no longer hear anything, except his heart beating, so fast, so powerful like a jack-hammer. He slowly trembled, and collapsed onto his knees, never taking his eyes off of the fallen Lizzie, who began to breathe heavily. He replayed her collapsing to the floor in pain. His eyes burned, although they were being showered with his own tears.  
  
Blood began to stain the tiled floor, at a gradual pace. The man lowered the pistol.  
  
"You see what happens to clients who won't shut up? Your parents were exactly the same way...."  
  
Matt quickly shifted his vision towards the man.  
  
"They were in my debt; they actually worked for me. However, since they refused to give payment, I had to get rid of them. This put you in my arms. You were just as bad; refusing to co-operate. And now look. My beloved organization is about to be destroyed. You will be the first to go." He slowly raised the gun towards Lizzie's head.  
  
"NO!" Matt screamed, jumping to his feet; the man's vision now upon Matt's face. "How dare you?! How DARE YOU?! You ruined her life! You killed her parents! And now you do THIS to her?! You big, stupid, son of a bitch! I will not let you get away with this! ONIX!" His hands shaking, he enlarged a Greatball, and tossed it violently. It struck the pistol away from the man's hand as once it rebounded, Onix appeared.  
  
The tall man took several steps back, knowing now that his pistol was out of reach. "No! Somebody help!"  
  
Arrmun dashed into the room. "Matt! Thank God!" He suddenly saw Lizzie fallen, and Onix released into the room. "Oh dear God...."  
  
"Arrmun! Seal all exits to this room!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"What? But we have to--"  
  
"Damn it, Arrmun, do it!"  
  
"I...okay...." He quickly turned next to the doorway began to hack into the nearby keypad. In seconds, all doors were locked..  
  
"Matt...no...." Lizzie muffled.  
  
"You creep! You're going to pay, DEARLY! ONIX! Do everything possible to take him down!" Matt screamed, tears flowing freely in his eyes. They continued to burn.  
  
Onix curled down in a pouncing-like position before releasing all is energy leaping towards the man. He jumped to the side, collapsing on the ground while evading the attack, but was struck violently by Onix's large, rocky tail. The man howled in pain. Matt delighted at this; the man's howls of pain were cries of victory for him. The tears of burning pain slowly felt like tears of fantastic joy, and victory.  
  
"Yes! That's it! Do it, Onix. FINISH HIM!"  
  
"That's enough!" Arrmun shouted, tugging on Matt's arm. "I think he gets the point Matt, call him back!"  
  
"Shut up!" Matt freed his arm and slapped Arrmun violently. Arrmun grunted, then quickly stared into Matt's eyes again. They burned, but this time not with determination. They burned of a bright fire, surrounded by a coating of shining tears. Matt turned around and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Onix! CRUSH HIM!"  
  
Onix prepared to attack, looking down at its victim. The tall man lay flat, with eyes now trembling with fear; many bones in his body broken. He looked back at Matt, and witnessed the infamous look. His eyes full of powerful, glaring rage; his face red hot like the flowing lava in a volcano. His teeth clenched; his entire face now looking like as if he was a ravenous wolf.  
  
Onix launched itself off the ground, before landing violently on the man lying on the ground. The ground began to shake as it cracked; pieces of the ceiling began to collapse. The man shouted one more one final cry of pain. Loud and piercing, and nearly unbearable to those who listened to it, except for Matt. Along with the cries of pain, Matt unleashed one cry of its own. One cry of rage, of unforgiveness. It would eventually overpower the cries of pain, as the tall man with his ice, cold glare would stare at Matt, now full of fear. He had to witness the hard way the awakening of a sleeping giant. His vision blurring, and fading, he took one final look at the blazing blue eyes, before it went black; it was the last thing upon which he would lay his eyes.  
  
Matt collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. He looked around him, and noticed his head was swimming. He felt as if he has break out of a trance. His eyes felt wet, and also felt as if they were on fire. He quickly wiped away the tears, before glancing in terror that Lizzie was still lying flat on the ground, continuing to bleed.  
  
"Lizzie!" Matt shouted, and crawled himself towards her. "Lizzie! Lizzie! For the love of God, say something!"  
  
Lizzie slowly looked at Matt. "You...shouldn't have done that...." She let out a loud gasp of pain.  
  
"No, no. Don't speak. We're going to get out of here right now. Onix! Return!" Matt pointed the Greatball towards Onix as he was brought back inside. He then stared at it, his memory blurry of the past few moments which just occured. "There. I've avenged your parents, and I've avenged you."  
  
Arrmun quickly pulled out a piece of cloth, and wrapped it around the wound tightly, then extended it around her right shoulder and underneath her left arm. "Quickly, we have to get out of here now." He picked her up and ran to unlock the door.  
  
Matt stood up, looking at the man he had just crushed with his Onix. No movement whatsoever could be seen. "I've killed him...." He then turned and followed Arrmun towards the exit.  
  
* * *  
  
"A mess! An unnecessary mess!" an inspector exclaimed towards Arrmun, slamming down a folder on top of a nearby desk. "The room where we found our victim was in a mess! The autopsy had shown that every bone in his body was broken but mostly there were many blows to the head. Arrmun, what the hell happened...?"  
  
Matt sat down in the police station, with a large blanket wrapped around him. He looked towards Arrmun, as suddenly he turned and pointed towards him.  
  
The inspector walked towards Matt. "So, you were involved in this mess...?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"So I see. Do you happen to know how the chief of Black Rocket was killed...?"  
  
Matt gulped, then nodded.  
  
"Very good. What happened?"  
  
"He...he was crushed..." he took a deep breath, then quietly muttered, "by an Onix."  
  
"By what? Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"By an Onix," Matt replied a little louder.  
  
"An Onix? A Pokémon? Please don't tell me that Onix was yours; please!"  
  
"Well, I...--"  
  
"I did it," Arrmun replied.  
  
The inspector turned around and stared at Arrmun in shock. "YOU did it? Why?! You were doing an excellent job of tracking and taking down these secret headquarters!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir; I suppose I allowed my emotions to get the better of me when my young friend's friend was shot."  
  
Matt stared straight at Arrmun, not daring to say a word.  
  
"You will see me in my office right away." With that, the inspector turned around and walked away; a door slamming could be heard moments after.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Matt said harshly, now standing. Why did you take the blame?"  
  
"It's the least I could do," Arrmun replied, smiling.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Now you're going to have your trainer's license removed and you're going to be in jail for possibly the rest of your life!"  
  
"It was for self-defence," he replied, smiling again. "Don't worry about it." He turned and walked right down to the inspector's office, as Matt sat again.  
  
"Lizzie...." He quickly stood up and approached the front desk. "Excuse me, but I would like to see my friend. She was the one who was shot today."  
  
The lady at the front desk nodded. "The hospital is just across the street. We'll have somebody escort you."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary."  
  
"But I insist; you just saw somebody get nearly killed right in front of you. We surely can't allow you to walk the streets alone."  
  
Matt's head went blank for a moment, as suddenly the images of his commands to his Onix became very clear. He watched as that tall man cried out in pain, begging for his life, but Matt continued with the vicious, relentless assault. Eventually, his mind cleared, as the lady at the front desk was still staring at him. "All right."  
  
"We'll send somebody down right away. It'll take a minute."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
He sat himself back down and sighed. "It's too bad that she had to get injured. It's all my fault. It's my fault she was shot, and now Arrmun's taking the blame for me.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why don't I have any control over my emotions?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	8. The Exciting Melee

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 41: The Exciting Melee  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm all right," Lizzie replied quietly. Matt frowned at how pitiful she looked right now. She was covered in a thin, blue blanket, with a machine inserting blood into her body right next to her. The room itself was brightly lit, with florescent lighting on a white ceiling, white walls and white tiles surrounding the floor. "I guess I should have kept my mouth shut, huh?" She let out a quiet laugh.  
  
"And I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. It happens to me everytime, and I'm tired of it. I remember almost killing Arrmun way back in that false hidden gym. But if you weren't there, I definitely would have, and he wouldn't have been able to save either of us, especially me."  
  
"Oh? What happened?"  
  
"He took the blame for my killing what's-his-face."  
  
"His name was Nibolto," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. He took the blame for me, Lizzie! I killed that jack-ass using my Onix, and while the inspector asked how it happened, he stepped right in!"  
  
"Did you say anything?"  
  
"I wanted to! I wanted to stop him, but that would just add to confusion and...I don't know. I can't believe how badly I messed up, again."  
  
"You can't beat yourself up over this."  
  
"Why not? Look at how many times I've screwed up! You say you would be putting my life in danger by staying with me, yet it's me that's able to get into trouble on my own."  
  
"Matt, stop. You complained about exactly the same thing months ago when we escaped from Silph Co. Come on, instead of pounding yourself with the 'should've's and 'could've's, you'll just have to accept this and move on."  
  
"Lizzie, I thought he killed you. I wanted to see him hurt so badly I...I don't even feel any remorse! Even after this big mess, even after seeing you here, and Arrmun about to be behind bars, I don't regret what I did at all. I'm not pounding myself with 'I should have' or 'I shouldn't have'; I'm upset for being me!"  
  
Lizzie sighed. "I can't tell you how to think, Matt."  
  
"No, that's right." He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything." Matt stood up and left the hospital room, allowing Lizzie to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt sat down on his bed in his hotel room, talking to Lizzie on the phone. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can't do anything just lying here. I don't want to hold up your Pokémon journey."  
  
"Lizzie, I can wait a week or two waiting for you to get out. Do you honestly think I'm willing to go for more badges after what just happened?"  
  
"I understand. But don't get too uptight, okay?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Thank you." She then hung up.  
  
Matt put the receiver down as shortly the phone began to ring again. He picked it up. "Hello...?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Tenks, this is the information desk."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not that. There are just some, uh, reporters here to see you about yesterday's incident."  
  
"What? You didn't give them my room number, did you?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'm wondering if I have permission to do so or not."  
  
"Please don't. I'm not in any mood to speak with anybody right now."  
  
"I understand. Have a good night."  
  
"You, too." He put down the receiver and placed himself down on his bed. He replayed the images in his head: Lizzie getting shot, his commands to Onix, over and over again. He even replayed when Lizzie appeared, in her Black Rocket uniform. He hoped to burn it if he ever saw it again. "Part of that secret organization the entire time, and never asking me for help?" he said aloud. "I thought she was the one who kept telling me that I didn't have to keep doing things on my own, yet she suffered with this for how many years? She must feel ashamed.  
  
"I don't deserve to travel with her. Not after everything I've done." He sat up straight on his bed. "But that's not going to stop me from going on. If I'm so determined to change my ways, I'll actually have to do something about it. From now on, no more bursts of anger." He searched through his backpack and pulled out his journal. "I haven't written in this in months."  
  
After leaving a long entry, he read it over and grinned. "Wow...I actually feel a lot better." He put it back in his backpack and looked at the phone again. "I should give a shout to my mom...."  
  
* * *  
  
"Shoulder blade sore?" Matt asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "I just have to make sure that I don't carry anything heavy for the next little while."  
  
"I've got you covered." He smiled.  
  
"Hey, you seem to be in a better mood."  
  
"That's because I'm going to take what I've done in the past, and use them as stepping stones, other than tall brick walls."  
  
"That's good! So, where are we going to go next?"  
  
Matt pulled out his map of the Fenyuu League. "We're still in the Silver Quadrant, obviously. In the next Pokémon Center, there are three gyms. It'll take us about a day to get there; is that all right?"  
  
Lizzie nodded. "We need the exercise."  
  
"Good. Let's see how many trainers we'll have to challenge on our way."  
  
As the day continued to lead on, the sun managed to break through the clouds. The past few cloudy, somewhat rainy days seem to be far behind. A cool, gentle breeze filled the fields with fresh air, and for the first time in a very long time, Matt felt very relaxed.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Matt said.  
  
"Oh, don't hurt yourself!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Very funny," Matt mumbled. "But seriously, I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed. Yet...I continue to feel guilty."  
  
"About Arrmun?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I can't just let go of what happened. You saw what I did, I...I still can't believe I did that. Something is seriously wrong with me."  
  
Lizzie sighed. "I can kind of understand, and even though I didn't agree to killing him, you obviously were in shock, I mean...I was shot."  
  
Matt stopped walking, with Lizzie stopping almost instantly. "Well, we'll never have to worry every again about that. Black Rocket took a hard blow, and they'll be down for a while."  
  
"But we're still in danger."  
  
"Not likely. We took out their leader. And haven't you noticed how quiet everything's been the past couple of days? No news is good news."  
  
"You've gotten really optimistic over the past couple of days."  
  
"Is something wrong with that?" Matt asked with a smile.  
  
Lizzie giggled. "No, not at all! It's just...it's a nice surprise. It reminds me when I first met you; energetic, excited, determined. I miss seeing that."  
  
"Well, that's how it's going to be from here on in!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Here they are, good as new!" Nurse Joy said with a smile, handed over the Pokémon back to Matt.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Hey, I thought I recognized you; you were on the news, weren't you?"  
  
"Uh...I was?"  
  
Lizzie suddenly jumped in. "Please, he's still feeling somewhat shocked about that incident."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry!" Joy suddenly turned around and walked into the back room. Matt and Lizzie sat down on a nearby bench, putting their Pokémon back on their belts.  
  
"That wasn't necessary, Lizzie."  
  
"It was no problem."  
  
"No, I mean it. I want to be able to speak for myself from now on."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."  
  
"I'm not upset. So, shall we tackle the gym leaders?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Certainly."  
  
"So, do you want to go to the same ones, or would you prefer us separating for a while?"  
  
"Well, if you want we could separate. That way there's less distraction for the both of us."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. So, I guess I'll see you later then, huh?"  
  
Matt nodded. "I'll be on my way in a minute, I just need to use the bathroom."  
  
As Lizzie left the Pokémon Center, Matt ventured to find the men's restroom. He managed to find it, and a few minutes later he was ready to go again. He thought over which Pokémon he planned to use for which leader, however was not sure on which Pokémon they could use. He also wondered if there would be any other mazes or challenges before the match, however he instantly remembered that it was a trap set up by Black Rocket.  
  
Matt looked outside, and saw Lizzie as she entered the gym that was closest to the Pokémon Center. When she's done there, she'll most likely go to the one that's closer to that, so, I'll just go to the farthest from, Matt thought to himself, and started to walk towards it.  
  
It was just about late afternoon at the time, and the sun's beams weren't as warm as earlier on in the day. He looked and watched many trainers were doing battle with Pokémon, most of which he had yet to see. He used his Pokédex to pick up a few stats in case he was to meet one in the future.  
  
"So many different Pokémon here," Matt punched in a couple of commands. "I can't believe how many different ones I've seen. I'll have to ask them after where they were able to find them."  
  
As he was approaching the gym, he noticed somebody who just jumped down from a nearby tree. He looked familiar; somebody who he hasn't seen in a while.  
  
"Hey! Didn't expect to see you in a place like this!"  
  
Now he remembered. It was Ace.  
  
"Why? You don't think I'm skilled enough?"  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure. You didn't seem all that strong when I battled you the last time. I also heard you had some encounters with some Black Rocket creepy thing. How'd that turn out?"  
  
Matt's face turned red. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it," he replied, walking towards the gym.  
  
"Why? Did you lose again?"  
  
Matt turned around. "Okay, first of all, what happened is none of your business, and second of all, I don't know why you seem to think that my entire life is completely evolved around Pokémon." After a few seconds of silence, Matt spoke again. "And another thing, your arrogance bothered me ever since I saw you, even though I don't know you that well, I can tell that you're just some stuck-up rich kid who thinks he's the greatest Pokémon trainer out there. Well, Ace, have you ever been involved in a life-threatening situation in which your best friend was shot just above her heart? Well, have you?!" He then turned around and once again began walking towards the gym.  
  
"H-hey...you know, I didn't mean anything--"  
  
"Just shut up! Don't let me catch you near me OR Lizzie, all right?!" Matt exclaimed, continuing to walk towards the gym.  
  
"Lizzie...?" Ace replied quietly to himself. He then shook his head. "That kid has some serious anger issues. He should go into therapy or something," he said to himself, as he began to walk opposite of the gym.  
  
Matt finally approached the large steel doors of yet another gym in Fenyuu. He took in a deep breath, then pushed the doors open. Inside was a staircase, which seemed to lead further into the gym. Matt began to climb down, and when he finally reached the bottom, he saw a large room. The lighting was dim, and the room was completely void.  
  
"There's nothing here," Matt commented, as he took a few steps into the room.  
  
Suddenly, a big, brick wall threw itself down in front of the stairs. Matt turned around, now noticing that there's no way out.  
  
"Welcome!" a voice yelled with excitement. A tall, slender, red-haired woman appeared from the dim lighting on the opposite side of the room. "Are you here for a gym challenge?"  
  
"Why else would I just walk down a creepy flight of stairs?" Matt asked, surprised that there was no puzzle or riddle or anything like that which was supposed to be required before facing the gym leader.  
  
"Ooh! A cynical one; this should be a great match! But of course, you must know that my gym's a little different from the other gyms in this quadrant!"  
  
"No kidding," Matt replied blandly.  
  
"I feel that a one-on-one match where we just throw out commands is simply boring; I want a little more excitement! So, I made up these rules: Three Pokémon are released by BOTH trainers at one time! Now, wait just a second, none of us are going to command either of these Pokémon. We're just going to sit back and watch them fight!"  
  
"Isn't that just like crude, unnecessary violence?"  
  
"Not really, I just thought I'd spice things up a bit! Oh, of course, there is a height and weight requirement. See the ceiling? If a Pokémon is any taller than that, he or she will not be able to battle."  
  
That means I can't use Onix, Matt thought.  
  
"However, use any one that you want. For my three, I'm going to choose Raichu, Mareep, and Heracross!" Pulling out three Pokéballs, she released them out onto the field. Matt recognized the Raichu, however, the Mareep seemed very similar to the Flaaffy he recently saw with Ace, except smaller. The Heracross was also one he didn't see before. It was like a large, blue beetle, with a large horn on its head, and sharp claws.  
  
"Well, then, in that case, I'll choose Wartortle, Charmeleon, and Zubat!" Matt replied, also throwing three Pokéballs out into the battlefield.  
  
She giggled. "Not too smart. You have two Pokémon that are weak against electricity!"  
  
Matt also smirked. "We'll just see."  
  
"Let the match begin!"  
  
Right off the bat, Raichu and Mareep began with releasing a powerful bolt of electricity, as Wartortle and Zubat managed to swiftly dodge to the side.  
  
"It's up to you, you guys! Use your best judgment!" Matt called.  
  
Charmeleon charged after Mareep, knocking it hard to the gym floor. Heracross countered by tackling Charmeleon from behind, also knocking it to the floor. Wartortle fired a large stream of water form its mouth and managed to knock Raichu off balance before tackling it to the floor.  
  
"Ha-ha!" Matt cheered.  
  
"Come on, you guys! Come on!" the gym leader yelled.  
  
Raichu recovered and launched another bold of electricity, which really caused a lot of damage to Wartortle. To counter, he launched forth and targeted Raichu head on with its skull, which knocked Raichu right out of the field, and into the wall. It was not moving.  
  
"RAICHU!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mareep, frustrated by losing its companion, was prepared to release a bolt of electricity of its own towards Wartortle, however Zubat swooped in at the final second to take the blow, falling to the field unconscious.  
  
"He took one for the team, Wartortle, don't let that sheep-thing get away with it! Geez, I can never remember its name." Matt took out his Pokédex and scanned Mareep.  
  
Charmeleon, who was attacking Heracross a moment ago, switched partners, and released a stream of scorching hot flames, which charred Mareep. However, it was still mobile, and battle ready. Wartortle used this opportunity to jump into its shell and commenced spinning, releasing extremely large streams of water, striking the Mareep. The force of the attack knocked it into the wall, and it was no longer moving. All that was left was Heracross.  
  
Heracross refused to take this sitting down. It managed to dodge a few swift tackles, and decided to take out Wartortle in one precise hit. It released a tackle on Wartortle so strong, the force of it caused him to be knocked right into the wall. All that was left was Charmeleon and Heracross.  
  
Charmeleon decided to use all of its physical sources. It attempted to scratch at it times, followed by a swipe from its tail, knocking Heracross off balance. It then released another stream of scorching hot flames, in an attempt to finish it off. Heracross took the brunt of the attack, before collapsing. It was still breathing, but unable to battle anymore.  
  
"Stop, stop, you win!" the gym leader exclaimed. "Geez, you didn't have to be so rough!"  
  
"It was your idea to create this type of gym, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh, shush. Here, take the stupid badge!" She violently threw a small silver coin-like badge, and Matt caught it with his right hand. He then pulled out his Pokéballs and returned each Pokémon back to its proper place.  
  
"That was certainly a different experience," Matt stated. "But it sure was kind of fun."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she replied, flipping a switch which removed the wall to the staircase.  
  
"Thanks," Matt responded, climbing the stairs to the exit of the gym. As he exited, he noticed the sun was setting, and could faintly hear somebody calling his name in the distance.  
  
"Matt! Matt!" Lizzie cried, running towards Matt.  
  
"Lizzie? What's wrong, nothing seems right. How'd the gym battle go?"  
  
"The battle? Really well, I won by a thread, but that's not the point! I just heard something on the news!"  
  
Matt felt a chill down his spine. "It's not about the Black Rocket incident, is it?"  
  
"No, it's actually a lot different. Protestors all over each league are boycotting Pokémon!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A lot of misfortunes due to the antics of some stupid kid. Come on, one of the protestors is at the Pokémon Center! We have to speak to him!"  
  
"Preventing me from raising Pokémon? We'll soon see about that...."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	9. Black Rocket's Revenge

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 42: Black Rocket's Revenge  
  
  
  
It was a quiet day in Viridian City. The sky was clear, the sun was blazing hot, yet there was no wind. The birds were silent; even Pokémon could not be heard dashing in the grassy fields of Route 1.  
  
Jordon, who was once again the head of the Elite Four, had just woken up. Alone, in his house close to both the Indigo League, and Viridian City, this seemed like another typical day. He would get up, eat something, shower, brush teeth, dress, then go down to the Indigo League to mostly check on Trainers' status; who recently began training, who had their license suspended due to misconduct, or trainers who have retired. He would also hold small meetings with Paul, Simon and Hans once a week.  
  
However, today would be different.  
  
He poured himself a cup of coffee when suddenly the phone rang. Since the coffee pot was right near the phone, he simply reached with his right hand and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jordan! Thank God I got hold of you!"  
  
"Hans? What's going on? How come nobody's here today?"  
  
"Something's come up. Didn't you watch the news last night?"  
  
"No; I don't have cable."  
  
"Well, surely you've heard about it somewhere. Apparently some protestors are starting up a campaign which forbids the capture and training of Pokémon."  
  
"You mean the M.A.P.C.? I thought the courts ruled against their pleas how long ago was it...five years?" Jordan took a sip of his coffee, then shuddered, as he had forgotten to add in sugar.  
  
"I think they have some more funding. They only started this campaign when some irresponsible rookie trainer lended his Pokémon to his younger sibling. He accidentally threw the Pokémon while in its Pokéball in the river. Eventually the Pokémon inside freaked out, and released itself. However, since it was a rock type, it drowned."  
  
"That's ridiculous; I knew that they shouldn't have bumped down the trainer requirements. I still think that one should be eighteen before getting their first Pokémon."  
  
"As much as I hate it, too, there are a lot of talented Pokémon trainers out there. We're going to have to find a way to stop this protest once and for all."  
  
"Well, come on down and we'll write up some ideas."  
  
"No can do. My wife's very sick today and she needs me to help."  
  
"Sick again?"  
  
"Yeah, she's caught another cold."  
  
"Have you taken her to the doctor yet? This is her third one in the past two months, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I really have to get her to relax. But hey, give me a shout later to see how your ideas are coming. I'm really interested in what you have to offer."  
  
"Okay then, so I guess I'll talk to you later." Jordan placed the receiver back on its hook as he took another sip of his coffee. He once again shuddered. "Ugh, why do I always do that?" He instantly grabbed some sugar packets.  
  
* * *  
  
"Capturing Pokémon to follow human commands for battle is EVIL and CRUEL!"  
  
"Pokémon should not be put under bondage of anybody!"  
  
Those plus various other chantings could be heard with the angry mob who was just outside the locked Pokémon Center. Lizzie and Matt were sitting in the lobby along with many other trainers; all of them were getting annoyed with the noise pollution.  
  
"Joy, have you called the police yet?" Matt yelled, however it didn't seem to be loud enough as he was being drowned out by the mob's yelling.  
  
"Yes! I even called them again!" Joy replied. She then pointed to the back room. "All of you, let's get inside; all this noise can't be good for us!"  
  
Some of the trainers couldn't hear her, but others could hear her perfectly as they all followed Nurse Joy into the back room. She locked the door and turned the lights on.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not very comfortable, but I don't think sitting out there in the lobby's too comfortable either."  
  
"This is better," Lizzie commented.  
  
Some of the other trainers were chatting away in the corner, while Matt and Lizzie stood around, mostly in thought.  
  
"Do these protestors actually think they can pull this off?" Ace asked.  
  
Matt turned around; he never noticed Ace in the center before, but didn't ask him why he was there.  
  
"Well, I still don't know what happened," Matt added.  
  
"Oh, you want insight from some stuck-up rich snob, do you?" Ace sneered.  
  
Matt sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but what you said frustrated me and...well, I don't have any excuse saying what I did."  
  
"You really hurt me; I'm not rich at all. As a matter of fact, my brother and I were going into poverty right after I got my trainer's license. Fighting Pokémon trainers is the only thing that keeps me and my brother fed."  
  
"Well, you certainly didn't show that with your attitude towards me. Dressing up so preppy and acting like you're the greatest trainer who ever lived," Matt added.  
  
"When did I ever say that?"  
  
"You didn't have to say it. I don't care what kind of life you had or the life you're living now, but the way you treated me earlier is no excuse."  
  
"Look man, I swear I didn't know your friend was shot," Ace responded.  
  
"Well, that makes us even--" Matt quickly looked at Lizzie; "how does he know what happened?"  
  
Lizzie sighed quietly. "I told him. We met right after I left one of the gyms earlier."  
  
"Why? It's none of his business what happened."  
  
"You're right, but she volunteered to tell me. You know, just because you think I'm some snob, doesn't mean I really am. I only act this way so I don't get pushed around by young, confident trainers. However, I don't know why you have to act the way you do."  
  
Suddenly, memories of Matt commanding Onix replayed in his head. Lizzie getting shot, Onix crushing the Black Rocket boss, the sound of his heart beating. They all replayed in his head at the same time.  
  
Matt was speechless; he couldn't say anything.  
  
"Well? Why have you gotten so quiet all of a sudden?"  
  
"Go away," Matt responded, walking towards the corner of the room, he crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"My, what a sulker," Ace added.  
  
Lizzie's face turned red. She was now angry. "You know, you don't know what he's had to go through. He's had to put up with trainers just like you ever since he started. With Team Rocket, tournaments, and the Pokémon League. I'd like to know what give you guys pleasure to pick on him." Lizzie then turned around to join Matt in the corner.  
  
"Don't act all innocent! It's not like he's never done anything wrong!"  
  
Images of the Black Rocket boss' death, Nibolto, replayed in Matt's head yet again.  
  
"Perhaps not, but he at least admits his mistakes, and tries to overcome them. That's more than I can say about MOST trainers." She then joined Matt in the corner.  
  
Ace shrugged at Nurse Joy. "Just a bunch of strange trainers if ya ask me. The less we have of 'em the better." He then walked towards the other trainers and started talking with them.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt rested still in his bed at the Pokémon Center. Even with the police on the scene, the protestors were still loud. Even after throwing the pillow over his head, the noise was still unbearable.  
  
"This is fricking ridiculous," stated a muffled Matt.  
  
"You can't sleep either?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Matt threw the pillow off his head and looked at the clock. "For the love of God, it's frickin' one in the morning and they're still rioting outside!"  
  
"Matt, calm down."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired," Matt complained and violently allowed himself to collapse on the bed again. "It makes me just want to pick up my tents and sleeping bags and just go somewhere in the forest and sleep, just like we used to back in Indigo."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Yeah, that was kind of fun. With you, me and Jordan...."  
  
"You know what? Why don't we do that?"  
  
Lizzie looked worried. "We could be followed and harrassed by those protestors."  
  
Matt looked around. "There's an emergency exit around here somewhere."  
  
"Matt, are you nuts? If you use that, the fire alarm will go off! If the police see us, we could get in a lot of trouble!"  
  
Matt sighed. "Then I guess we're trapped here for tonight."  
  
"The noise will go down, just be a little patient."  
  
"Sorry, Lizzie, I've been patient ever since I hopped into bed, and now it seems like that damn rioting is never going to stop." He picked up his pillow from the floor and placed it back on the mattress. He then lay himself back down and pulled the blankets over himself. "I still don't know what happened...."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. I was forced to ride my bike here. If I took my van, those idiots would have turned it over," Simon said, out of breath. He then looked around. "Hans still hasn't arrived?"  
  
"It's his wife," Paul replied. "She's gotten sick again."  
  
"Again? Well, that sucks," Simon pulled off his jacket and hung it up on the hanger. He also removed his bike helmet and placed it on top of the same peg. "So what's up? Any updates?  
  
"Well," Jordan began, picking up a news report, "about a thousand protestors were arrested for disturbing the peace around Celadon city, about two hundred were arrested everywhere else. Seven hundred were arrested here. Geez, where are all these protestors coming from?"  
  
"What about the other leagues?" Paul asked.  
  
"Let's see," Jordan replied, rummaging through the other reports. "Orange League has been relatively calm, Johto's pretty bad, but Fenyuu is the worst."  
  
"Fenyuu? That exclusive place?" Simon replied, confused. "How'd those protestors get in there? And how did so many of them get in there?"  
  
"That's a good question," Jordan added. "I never even thought of that; how DID they get in?"  
  
"They must have connections with some people pretending to be trainers, or..." Paul trailed off.  
  
"Yo, what's up?" Simon asked.  
  
"What about that Black Rocket organization? I heard it took a pretty nasty fall when all of their secret organizations were completely destroyed."  
  
"What I find more interesting is that the leader of Black Rocket was brutally murdered, so I don't think they could be involved," Simon added.  
  
"Not all of the secret headquarters must have been destroyed then," Jordan added. "I checked the story which originally lead to this, and there were no news regarding the death of any rock Pokémon."  
  
"Are you sure?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm certain. I was here all day yesterday checking out each and every article that started this riot, but each of them only stated that it was just a rumour."  
  
"Wow, Black Rocket is a bigger organization than we all contemplated," Simon added. "But how did all of them manage to get into Fenyuu?"  
  
"I'm finding that out now," Jordan replied, typing away on his laptop. "Apparently there is a Black Rocket member who is traveling around as a trainer in Fenyuu. She's currently residing in a Pokémon Center in the Silver Quadrant of the Fenyuu League."  
  
"Which center?"  
  
Jordan continued loading up information. "The area with the three consecutive gyms: Worral, Dheng, and Melee."  
  
"We have to tell the authorities!" Paul exclaimed.  
  
"Just a second, I'm loading up more information," Jordan replied. What he saw made him freeze entirely.  
  
"Yo, Jordan, what is it?" Simon asked.  
  
"Jordan?" Paul took the laptop and turned it towards him. He then proceeded to read: "'Authorities believe that a Black Rocket member entitled 'Miss X' is residing inside the Fenyuu League disguised as a Pokémon trainer. Rumour states that the member was the very same person who finished first in the Indigo League earlier this summer before the information was erased by another Black Rocket member disguising herself as an Elite Four member.'" He then looked over at Jordan.  
  
Simon looked confused. "Was it that girl we were supposed to fight?" He then looked over at Jordan. "Jordan, what's up, why do you look so shocked?"  
  
"Lizzie..." Jordan replied quietly. "Matt is traveling with a Black Rocket member...."  
  
* * *  
  
"Are they still out there?" Matt asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Not as many as before. With any luck, we should be able to leave by this afternoon."  
  
"That's good," replied Matt as suddenly the phone rang. He quickly dashed and sat down on his bed before picking up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Matt? It's Jordan."  
  
"Jordan?! How have you been man; we haven't heard from you in such a long time!"  
  
"You know of the protest going around, right?"  
  
"Are you kidding? We couldn't get any sleep because they were so loud!"  
  
"Well, I've done some research with the Elite Four, and we've found some shocking news. Black Rocket is the one behind all of these protests."  
  
"Black Rocket? That doesn't sound like them at all," Matt added.  
  
"Exactly, they're just trying to throw everybody off, but we've also found some other information that we really feel you must know."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"We've done some tracking, and it seems that a Black Rocket member is staying in the very Pokémon Center you're resting in, Matt."  
  
"What?! Who, who is it?!"  
  
Jordan sighed. "You're not going to like this, Matt, but...--"  
  
"Who?! Tell us already?!"  
  
Lizzie turned her head away from the window. "Matt? What's going on? What's Jordan telling you?" Matt held his hand in front of him as an action to get Lizzie to quiet down.  
  
"Well, my sources are only rumours, but they think that...it's Lizzie."  
  
Matt's jaw dropped; he really couldn't believe it. Lizzie? That's impossible, he thought. I knew all along she was with Black Rocket but...oh no.  
  
"Matt? Matt? I know this must be hard for you to accept, but why would I ever lie to you?"  
  
Matt continued to remain silent.  
  
"Matt? What's going on?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Matt? Matt! Come on, say something!"  
  
Matt slowly placed the receiver back down, and stood still, completely quiet. Lizzie ran from the window, sat next to Matt and stared at him straight in his eyes.  
  
"Matt? What did Jordan have to say? What's wrong?"  
  
Matt continued to it still. he then raised his head and looked eye-to-eye with Lizzie. He took a deep breath. "We thought we had gotten them, but we were wrong. Another organization that Arrmun missed is still hiding around."  
  
"I don't get it, what's going on?"  
  
Matt sighed, and then took another deep breath. "It's Black Rocket...they're trying to frame you."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	10. Resignation

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 43: Resignation  
  
  
  
Lizzie stood in complete disbelief of what she just heard. Black Rocket, that evil organization in which she was involved for a long time, had finally done what they have been threatening to do for a long time.  
  
Matt continued to stare into her, waiting for some kind of response. He didn't care what kind he would get. This experience has been frustrating for the both of them; perhaps a little bit more for Matt.  
  
"I don't believe this. They're after you because of what I did."  
  
"No, it was like this all along," Lizzie replied. "I remember that they always said to me that they would get me...I guess they're doing that now." She wiped away a tear.  
  
Matt quickly picked up the phone and began dialing a number.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling home; we're not going to stay here any longer." Matt put the receiver up to his ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can't stay here, Lizzie! Once they confirm the rumours they're going to come after us. If the Elite Four already has this figured out, who knows how much longer the Fenyuu League will take?"  
  
"But Matt, you studied really hard to get into this league--"  
  
"No, Lizzie, WE did. Your reputation and life is at stake, and the last thing I want to worry about now is my status as a Pokémon trainer." He then rested silent for a moment. "Come on, pick up..."  
  
There was a click on Matt's receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Jessie? Oh, Thank God you're home. Is mom there?"  
  
"Hey, how come you never want to speak to me? When you were home for the Pokémon League championships you hardly ever spoke to me!"  
  
"Jess, there's no time for this; this is an emergency. I need to speak to mom right away."  
  
"Well, sorry, she left with dad about fifteen minutes ago to do groceries."  
  
"Great, just my luck," Matt responded.  
  
"Is this about that Black Rocket thing you were involved with? You know, the one where you killed everyone?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Matt exclaimed in shock. How does she know about this?! he asked.  
  
Jess giggled on the line. "I'm only kidding! Geez, you don't need to get so worked up! But you were there, right? The news said that some Pallet trainer had observed some ex-Team Rocket member kill the Black Rocket guy."  
  
"Y-yeah..." Matt responded hesitantly.  
  
"Geez, I can't believe it. You were right there, too. You're so strong. If I saw somebody die in front of me, you wouldn't be able to get a clear answer out of me for a long time. How was it? Weren't you a little bit afraid watching someone die...?"  
  
Matt quickly thought about the split second after Lizzie was shot, followed by his swift, angry command for his Onix to obliterate the life of a man.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah, it was scary. But...I guess he had it coming."  
  
"What were you doing there, anyway?"  
  
"I really wouldn't like to discuss it. Well, since mom's not home, I guess I'll have to call her later then."  
  
"Might as well. Well, I have some homework to do, then maybe I'll try to go out later and catch a movie or two. I'm sure you're busy, too, becoming a Pokémon master and what-not."  
  
Matt chuckled. "I doubt I'll ever be THAT good."  
  
"You finished number two in the Indigo League, did you not? Never doubt your abilities, and never doubt yourself. Tell that to Lizzie, too, all right? A lot of the other trainers from Pallet have already quit. Only three of you are left."  
  
"What about the other trainers who recently left?"  
  
"Who knows? Professor Oak didn't seem to like their attitude very much."  
  
Matt smiled. "It's nice to know that I'm appreciated there."  
  
"We're rootin' for ya! Well, I really need to go now."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Tell me all about your adventures soon, okay? Bye!" The receiver clicked, as Matt put down the phone.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Matt sighed. "They weren't home. But regardless, we need to pack our things and get out of this league. There's a map downstairs; we'll use that for directions to the closest exit."  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Okay."  
  
The next hour was used packing up necessary items: clothing, snacks, and Pokémon tools. Matt was aware of how much time and effort it took in order to get into this league, but currently, he felt that Lizzie's reputation was far more important than any badge offered by this league. He zipped up his backpack and threw it on his shoulders. He rearranged the Pokéballs on his belt to the order which met his preferences. Soon Lizzie was ready, and they left their room, locking it behind them.  
  
In the main entrance, the rioting outdoors was still loud, but not as deafening as the day before. Matt looked at the map on the wall in the main floor of the Pokémon Center.  
  
"If we go this way after going out the back door, we should be able to make it there by this evening."  
  
"Hey, you two, I was wondering where you were."  
  
Lizzie turned around. "Hello, Ace." Matt refused to turn around and continued looking at the map.  
  
"From the looks of things, you make it seem like you're going out. I don't think it's a good idea with all of these protestors around."  
  
Matt turned and looked at Lizzie. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hey, man. You're not really going to go out there, are you?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Nurse Joy if we can go out the back," Matt said. Lizzie nodded in response. Matt then quickly walked over to the front desk to speak with Nurse Joy.  
  
"Why is he ignoring me? What's going on?"  
  
"He and I are leaving."  
  
"Well, I can see that," Ace responded, "but he hasn't even looked at me."  
  
"I can't tell you why. I'm sorry." Lizzie then approached Matt as Nurse Joy was looking through a set of keys.  
  
Ace stood still and thought for a second. No, it couldn't be, he thought to himself.  
  
Nurse Joy lead Matt and Lizzie to the back door. She looked out a nearby window, and noticed that there was not a single person out there. She then proceeded to unlock the door, opening it.  
  
"Thank you," Matt responded.  
  
"Bye now," Lizzie added.  
  
Matt and Lizzie quickly exited the Pokémon Center, and began walking at a rapid pace towards the direction where Matt was leading them. Not even a minute later, a voice could be heard.  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
"Oh, God..." Matt mumbled. "What does he want now?"  
  
Lizzie stopped and turn around. "Um...you okay?"  
  
"You're Miss X, aren't you?" Ace asked.  
  
Matt shot around and looked into the eyes of Ace. "Now before you jump to any damn conclusions--"  
  
"Wow, NOW you decide to look at me?"  
  
"Hey pal, you're not in any position to get defensive here. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, it was kind of a hunch, but since you take such great offense to it, it seems that my sources were right."  
  
"What sources?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Matt, calm down," Lizzie responded.  
  
"I managed to hack into the Indigo League's systems. Apparently they thought that somebody staying in that Pokémon Center is behind this entire thing. I knew for sure that they would be trying to leave sooner or later, but I didn't know you were going to go at once."  
  
"Well, now that you know everything, you can do your best to keep your mouth shut so that we can make our escape."  
  
"Why are you being so bitter and mouthy to me? What have I ever done to you?" Ace asked.  
  
"Only consistently being bitter and mouthy towards me! Or do you not hold that accountable to the way I'm feeling?"  
  
"I can't tell you what to and what not to think, but I can clearly say that I don't remember being bitter and mouth towards you."  
  
"Well, it's unfortunate that you feel that way. But before you make any judgments on either myself or Lizzie, I'll let you know that you probably don't know a single damn thing that happened with us and Black Rocket."  
  
"You mean despite the fact that she was shot? Or is there something else that happened that you'd like to tell me?" Ace asked.  
  
Matt stood completely still. "I don't have to say a single damn thing to you, do you understand?"  
  
"You've already told me more than you probably wanted to."  
  
"Well regardless, you've already learned too much. Now please, we really need to get going." Matt looked at Lizzie. "We can't waste anymore time." He started walking, while Lizzie took one last look at Ace, then ran to catch up.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled again.  
  
Matt stopped and turned around. "Enough! I don't want to hear anymore of you, all right?!"  
  
"Please, let me come with you!"  
  
Matt was shocked at what Ace just said. "What?!"  
  
Ace quickly ran to catch up. "Please, you don't understand. Lizzie is the only person who has ever been nice enough to open up to me, even though she never even knew me. I need to repay her by protecting her."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt responded sharply. "First you start blabbering on how you hacked into a league's system, and now you feel you owe a debt to my friend here just because she was nice enough to actually talk to you? I feel we can manage just fine on our own, thank you very much."  
  
"Really, and why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm here. I'm not going to let a damn thing happen to her, and the last thing either of us need is a trouble-maker."  
  
"A trouble-maker. Great, you accuse me of making quick judgments of both you and her, yet you still continue to think that I'm some stuck-up trainer who's so full of himself."  
  
"Enough of your complaining. Look, we're already being held back by your constant bickering! In case you haven't noticed, Lizzie's life and reputation are on the line here!"  
  
"You're going to need all the help you can get."  
  
"Well, sorry, I don't remember asking for help. Particularily yours. Let's go." Matt turned around again and started walking.  
  
Lizzie approached Ace. "Please don't be upset with him; he really does care for me."  
  
"Like he shows it," Ace scoffed.  
  
"Giving up Pokémon training isn't enough? He's not comfortable around you, and no offense, but I don't really blame him."  
  
"Great, so now YOU'RE turning on me."  
  
"I'll be fine." Lizzie quickly ran to catch up with Matt as Ace stared at both of them, not moving at all until they were both out of his sight completely.  
  
He sighed. "My big brother, Arrmun, is now in jail because of you, Matt. You're damn lucky enough that he was nice enough to take the blow for you after you stupidly commanded your God-damned Onix to take out the Black Rocket leader. You've done more bad than good. However, Lizzie doesn't see you that way, and I refuse to understand why.  
  
"Arrmun told me great things about you, Matt. He really did. Now he'll be lucky if he ever gets to see the light of day again. Though, in a way, I shouldn't be complaining to you. You turned him away from Team Rocket. You changed his life. Even through all that's happened, I suppose I still respect you in a way. God speed to the both of you."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	11. This can't be happening

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 44: This can't be happening....  
  
  
  
"Last name, please?"  
  
"Tenks," Matt replied. Some typing noises could be heard in the background as Matt looked around the registration and resignation area. It took longer to get to the place than Matt originally contemplated; he blames that with the continuous interruption of Ace.  
  
"Reason of departure?"  
  
"Personal reasons..." Matt replied hesitantly, "s...something's going on at home." He didn't really like the idea of lying, but at this point, he would like to get it over with.  
  
"Temporary or permanent?"  
  
Matt blinked, seeming quite surprised with the option. "Pardon me?"  
  
"Yes, would you like to put your license on a suspension so that you could continue where you left off, or would you like to leave completely?"  
  
"Hmm," Matt replied. "I never knew we had this option. Okay, put my license on suspension for the meantime."  
  
Some more typing noises could be heard, as the final touch-ups were being made. After a few moments of silence, the woman at the front desk smiled.  
  
"Okay, everything seems to be in order. Your license will be suspended for thirty days. After that you must make a decision whether you want to return or not. Okay?"  
  
"Thirty...? Well, what if I need longer than that?"  
  
"Sorry, but this new budget won't allow departing trainers to be gone for longer than that. Surely you can get everything settled in that amount of time. However, if you as a matter of fact DO need more time, I'll see what I can do. Talented trainers such as yourselves should take all the time off necessary."  
  
"Thanks..." Matt responded with a somewhat nervous smile. He looked over at Lizzie who recently walked in towards him. "Ready to go?"  
  
Lizzie responded with a nod.  
  
"Okay, exit's this way."  
  
They were lead down a long hall by a security guard, but stopped half way as he pointed out the gate. He entered a code which allowed the gate to open. Matt and Lizzie passed through it, and before they knew it, they were no longer in the Fenyuu League.  
  
"How come you've been so quiet lately?" Matt asked. "Usually you would be trying to spark up some conversation, but you haven't said a thing at all today."  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? I'm just curious; do you have a lot on your mind? It's about this whole ridiculous protest, isn't it?"  
  
"A little bit, I guess. Perhaps I'm just not up for talking today."  
  
"I understand," Matt said, pulling out a map. "Okay, we're really close to Route 1. If we walk up this road here, we'll be really close to Viridian City. But, if you want us to go home right away, we could go down this route. It'll almost be close to midnight if we do, though."  
  
"It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Viridian is bustling, and with this whole riot, it's probably not a good idea to go there. I guess we'll have to go home. It's a non-stop trip; are you up for it?"  
  
Lizzie nodded in response.  
  
"Don't worry. Once this whole mess blows over, we'll come back to Fenyuu." Matt folded up the map, and placed it in his backpack. After zipping it up, he slung it back oover his shoulders. "Okay, let's go."  
  
The path to Route 1 was long, but not necessarily difficult. Usually the fields were bustling with Pokémon trainers. However, due to the current protest, hardly any was seen at all. The only few ones they had seen that day were only in Fenyuu.  
  
Looking around, they found Rattatas, Pidgies and Caterpies everywhere. Memories flooded Matt's mind. He remembered how it only took him just over a a year to get where he was currently.  
  
Lizzie continued to be quiet. Matt looked at her from time to time, and sometimes their eyes would meet, but when they were looking ahead, Lizzie's head was aimed towards the ground, watching her feet as they walked along.  
  
"Hey!" Matt shouted. "A payphone! Perfect!" He quickly dashed up to it, and pulled out some change. "Hopefully this'll be enough." He slid in some coins, as the phone rang.  
  
Eventually there was a click, and a message. "Hello, you have reached the Tenks' residence. Unfortunately we are unable to reach the phone right now, but please leave your name, number, and a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks!" A beep followed.  
  
"Hey, mom, it's just me. Don't worry, I'm not paying long distance to make this call; I'm almost at Route 1. Um...something happened at Fenyuu and I'm going to be coming home for a little bit. We might be a little late, but please don't wait up for me if you're not up to it. It's a long story, and I'd rather give you the details tomorrow. Thanks, bye," Matt slowly put down the receiver.  
  
"Can't get any luck, huh?" Lizzie asked. "That's twice you called and they weren't home."  
  
"Well, I've noticed how much more out-going they've been since I came home for the Indigo championships, so perhaps they went out. I remember Jessie telling me that they usually spend two weekends a month away from home. And if I'm not mistaken, today's Friday."  
  
"Does that mean they won't be home until Monday?"  
  
"It's possible. But how can we be sure if they're out? Knowing them, they probably won't go to sleep until I'm home. How about you? Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not sick or anything!" Lizzie retorted.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, don't get all defensive, it's just that you haven't been speaking."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't really mean that I'm sick or anything, now does it?"  
  
"Looks like you're feeling better," Matt responded with a grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Matt laughed and started to run towards Route 1.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Lizzie dashed behind to catch up.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt finished the last quarter of the water in his water bottle and threw the plastic bottle into a nearby trash bin. He looked at his watch; he realized that he was almost home. Lizzie stood up to stretch. This was their first rest since leaving Fenyuu, so they decided to take a small break. Matt stood up once again.  
  
"We're almost there. Just about a few more minutes, and we'll be home!" Matt replied.  
  
With a burst of energy, he quickly dashed towards the entrance gate. Lizzie began to dash as well, and it didn't take her long to catch up to her.  
  
"I'll race ya!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Quickly with the remaining energy left in both of them, they dashed as fast as they could, leaving only dust behind them from the sandy path. Faster and faster which each step, until suddenly fatigue became a factor with both of them, as they started to reduce speed to reserve energy.  
  
"Ha! I'm going to win!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"We've only just begun!" Matt replied.  
  
They started dashing farther and farther, until they finally saw the gate. At this point, Lizzie was a significant distance ahead of Matt, as he finally slowed down.  
  
"Okay, okay, I give. You win!"  
  
Lizzie stopped and turned around. "Quitter!"  
  
"Hey, running's not my thing. I'll take walking any day."  
  
"You're so full of excuses!" Lizzie replied, sticking out her tongue in a jesting fashion. "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
Lizzie politely waited for Matt to catch up, as they finally reached the entrance gate to Pallet. Much to Matt's surprise, it was strangely quiet. Not only that, he saw two officers at the gate. One of them was without a surprise, Officer Jenny.  
  
"What's going on?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Matt replied, panting from the long run. "Let's see."  
  
As they gradually walked towards the gate, both Lizzie and Matt could hear the conversation between the three officers. At first it was somewhat faint, and vague, but eventually, they could both hear clearly what they were talking about.  
  
"...the only place left open is Professor Oak's. He has far too much Pokémon to leave them behind unattended. They could probably fend off for a while, but if they were maimed or kidnapped by the protestors, this could become a problem."  
  
"Why would protestors who feel so strongly against Pokémon training want to kidnap a Pokémon? You think they would be more interested in releasing them, wouldn't you think?" Officer Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, she does make a good point. But you can't be sure that they're really protestors. I've been hearing rumours that it's actually Team Rocket trying to get a rise out of everyone."  
  
"Black Rocket," the officer corrected, "trust me, you don't want to make a mistake about the two organizations; Black Rocket is far worse and are subject to more than thrice of what Team Rocket is capable of doing."  
  
At this point, Matt and Lizzie were at the gate, with all three officers looking at them.  
  
"Kids, you shouldn't be here. You should be in Viridian," Officer Jenny said.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked.  
  
"You haven't heard? Everyone in Pallet has been forced to evacuate their homes. They've all gone to shelters in Viridian City."  
  
"I haven't heard such a thing, and I've been paying attention to the news all day. I was hoping to come home for a while from my Pokémon journeys," Matt replied.  
  
"I'm sure you've traveled a long way, but regardless nobody's allowed into the town right now. You're going to have to either camp out or go rest in Viridian City," another officer said.  
  
"But we've been walking all day, and we just came from Viridian!" Lizzie complained.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't give you access into the town. Your only other option is to camp out."  
  
"It's far too dangerous for them to camp out with all the protestors around," Jenny replied. "Since there's nobody around except for Professor Oak, it would probably benefit them if they could stay at his laboratory for tonight."  
  
"Are you sure it's such a good idea? Other security will be here within the next hour."  
  
"We can't wait that long; we've been standing and waiting around for them all day. For all we know, the protestors have been holding them back," Jenny replied harsly. She then looked back towards Matt and Lizzie. "Since Professor Oak's home is nearby, we'll send you there for the night. But make sure you're up early tomorrow morning; we'll have to send you to Viridian City right away."  
  
"All right," Matt responded, then turned his attention towards Lizzie. "Is that all right with you?"  
  
"I really don't care. I just want to sleep somewhere," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, we'll call Professor Oak and tell him that you're both on your way. Be careful, you two," Jenny said, moving aside so both Matt and Lizzie could pass through.  
  
"Good night," Matt said.  
  
"See you in the morning," Lizzie added.  
  
As they were walking along the path to Professor Oak's laboratory, all that surrounded the two Pokémon trainers was complete and total silence. The only sounds that could be heard were their footfalls stepping onto the dirt path below them.  
  
"I guess we know why there was no answer back at home," Lizzie commented.  
  
As they both approached the front door of Professor Oak's laboratory, Matt knocked on the door. Surprisingly enough to him, the door wasn't even locked, nor closed. Cautiously he opened the door into a completely dark room.  
  
"Hello? Professor Oak?" Matt called. He turned on a few lights and continued to look around. "Hello...?"  
  
"Sorry for barging in!" Lizzie said, putting her backpack on the floor.  
  
"NOW!" a voice called out. Matt turned around.  
  
A heavy net had fallen fron the ceiling and had trapped Lizzie from above. Suddenly, officers ran and secured the net, making sure she couldn't escape.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid this is the end for you, Matt," a voice called out from the kitchen.  
  
Matt turned around and saw Professor Oak standing there. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!"  
  
"I should have known," he replied with a sound of guilt in his voice. "I had always suspected something. I was wondering how you two were always so talented, but now I finally realized it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Using strong Pokémon, and stolen information to cheat in the Indigo league; commiting several homocide attempts; and now finally to use this protest as a trick to destroy the lives of even more people."  
  
"Damn it, professor, do you have any idea what the hell you're saying?!"  
  
"Yes, Matt, I do. You knew that Lizzie was a Black Rocket member. Why else did you run away from Fenyuu? In fear that you would both get caught? Regardless, you've helped us in our success to capturing this treacherous villain, however, your refusal to turn her in is also a felony on your behalf."  
  
"You're spewing absolute nonsense! Neither her or I have anything to do with Black Rocket!"  
  
"I'm afraid you've had your chance to prove yourself as a responsible citizen and a Pokémon trainer." He held out his hand with his palm facing upward. "Now, hand me your Pokédex; your trainer's license is to be terminated at once."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	12. Black Rocket's Master Plan

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 45: Black Rocket's Master Plan  
  
  
  
Professor Oak was still holding his hand out, waiting for Matt to hand over his Pokédex. Not only does it serve as giving out information about a new Pokémon, it also holds every detail of information on the trainer. Badges, league rankings, and of course personal information.  
  
Matt was hesitant. He tried to keep his cool, for he remembered what happened the last time he lost it.  
  
"If you don't hand it over, I'm going to have to force it out of you," Professor Oak stated sharply. "Now come on, Matt, I'm in no mood for games right now. Hand it over."  
  
"No," Matt said, looking directly into Professor Oak's eyes. "I will not."  
  
"You're making this unnecessarily difficult, boy. Now, hand it over, or one of our officers will force it out of your hands."  
  
"I believe it is you who's being difficult," Matt responded. "Using a net to capture my friend? You've never even heard what she has to say."  
  
"Enough. We already know everything; there's no sense in denying what happened. Now, I'm going to tell you for the last time..."  
  
"Let her go," Matt demanded, "this instant."  
  
"Boy, I've had enough. You're in no position to be giving orders. Officers, give me his Pokédex and take them both away."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied an officer. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, forced Matt's hands behind his back, and clipped them on.  
  
"Good. Now give me his Pokédex and the Pokémon attached to his belt," Professor Oak commanded. "Take them away."  
  
* * *  
  
Matt sat quietly. The first few days here were rough, but he remained surprisingly calm. Surprisingly for him, because he would normally feel frustrated and angry. Lizzie sat next to him. She was also quiet. However, she did not seem calm at all. She seemed tense, nervous.  
  
Matt looked around the prison cell. There was a bunk bed, with two very flat mattresses and two flat pillows. To Matt, they didn't even look like pillows at all. He sighed. They knew that Lizzie was in Black Rocket. How could this have happened? Matt asked himself. It makes no sense at all. This was supposed to be Lizzie's liberation from Black Rocket forever. Was this his fault? Was his killing of the Nibolto the reason this whole riot began?  
  
Or, was that man not the true leader at all? It didn't seem right. With the leader gone, the entire organization should have been put out the day it happened. But since they had a plot against Lizzie...something did not seem right.  
  
Matt sighed heavily. This seemed all confusing and frustrating to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie. Because of this mess, both our Trainers' Licenses have been expired, and now, all of our Pokémon are being released. All of them, even the one you got me for my birthday. My friend, Zenigame...Charmeleon, Pikachu, Onix, Zubat...they're all gone. Your Vulpix, too. I never even had a chance to use the Gyarados they gave me as a gift."  
  
"This isn't fair," Lizzie complained. "It should be just me in here, not you. I can't believe how much danger I've gotten you into. I wish we'd never met."  
  
"Don't say that," Matt replied. "Lizzie, if we never would have met, we never would have accomplished so much together. I've been turned away from my path so many times; you had to keep me under control. Lizzie, if I was on my own, I would have been dead for months now."  
  
"Oh, come on, be realistic--"  
  
"I am, Lizzie. Don't worry; I've gotten us into this awful mess, and I'm going to get us out. I promise."  
  
A creaking sound could be heard not too far from the cell. It was then followed by footsteps. A few seconds later, a security guard appeared, with bread and some water.  
  
"Your lunch," he stated, putting both items on the floor. "It's a little dry." He then walked away. The footsteps then became faint, as a door slammed itself shut a few seconds after.  
  
Matt without hesitation grabbed a piece of bread and his glass of water. He finished both items in a short matter of time.  
  
"They're not even feeding us properly," Lizzie complained. "Aren't there human rights involved...?"  
  
Suddenly, Matt's face lit up after hearing that sentence from Lizzie.  
  
"That's it..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought this place looked familiar...are we in Silph Co.?"  
  
Lizzie looked around her cell some more. It did seem familiar to her; she remembered how they were recently captured, and placed in the prison at Silph Co.  
  
"Then...this means that--"  
  
"We were tricked!" Matt picked up a stone and hurled it against the wall. "That damn Black Rocket! We were set up!"  
  
"So all those people we saw in Pallet Town...Officer Jenny, Professor Oak...were they manipulated?"  
  
"I don't know," Matt shook his head. "Had that actually been Professor Oak, I think he would have sounded more disappointed and discouraged than angry and bitter. But then again, I never really knew Professor Oak that well. But that doesn't matter, I think the protestors intentionally forced an evacuation so we could be lead there."  
  
"I can't believe they could come up with something so terrible in such a short amount of time," Lizzie commented. "I mean, this protest started literally days after your...uh...assault on the potential leader."  
  
"On the bright side, none of our trainers' licenses will be terminated!" Matt stood up, looking around for anything which would aid him. "We have to get out of here."  
  
"I'll help." Lizzie stood up and stretched, then began searching around the cell. "Though to be honest, I don't think our chances of getting anywhere will be very high."  
  
"Yeah. For the first time, I can't rely on Arrmun to come save us. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I relied on him in the past."  
  
"What do you mean you can't rely on me?" a deep, blunt yet muffled voice stated.  
  
"Who said that?" Lizzie asked, surprised.  
  
"So, they put you two in here, too, did they?" Arrmun replied, chuckling. "I also wondered why this place looked so familiar."  
  
"Arrmun? How did you end up here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was transferred the night I was taken away," Arrmun replied. "I was really surprised when they found out you two, as well. I knew you would be brought here, but I didn't think they would put us in the same area."  
  
"Arrmun, I have to apologize to you. I should never have let you take the blame for what happened!"  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but now is not the time to be placing blame on yourselves or on anybody else. We should really concentrate on escaping, if there's a chance of it happening."  
  
"Arrmun, do you have any Pokémon with you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't," Arrmun responded with a disappointed tone in his voice. "Also, I'm afraid I don't have many resources in this facility. I think escaping is virtually impossible at this point."  
  
"Arrmun, Lizzie's life is in grave danger; we need to get out of here as soon as possible!" Matt replied.  
  
"I'll see what I can do..." Arrmun said, his voice trailing off.  
  
"Please, Arrmun, we need to work together here. This is desperate."  
  
"I'm aware of our positions," Arrmun replied harshly.  
  
"All we can do is wait, I suppose," Lizzie said, disappointed.  
  
* * *  
  
Jordan had just arrived back at his home that evening. He took off his jacket and threw it against the wall, completely frustrated. He had learned that both Matt and Lizzie were arrested. He shook his head in disgust.  
  
"You big, stupid, stubborn idiot," he said, sighing. "You should have listened to me. I trusted Lizzie, too, so don't think you're the only one with crushed spirits here."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Jordan groaned, and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Jordan of the Elite Four?"  
  
Jordan seemed somewhat surprised; he didn't recognice the voice of the person on the phone. "Yes...how can I help you?"  
  
"My name's Ace, and I thought that you might be the best person to approach for this...."  
  
* * *  
  
Days continued to pass by, with Matt, Lizzie and Arrmun still in prison. Continuing to be malnourished, continuing to come up with some plan of escape, even with their limited resources.  
  
"We're stuck here," Matt said reluctantly. "The only way out is if somebody bails us."  
  
There was a long silence following. Nobody dared to say anything else, because they too felt that he was right. Cells with beds and nothing else.  
  
Matt sighed. "I can't believe they're still after us. Those relentless bastards. Why can't they just leave us alone?"  
  
"Matt, please be quiet..." Lizzie replied. "You've been saying the same thing over and over the past couple of days." She yawned.  
  
Matt spread himself out on the bed, with his head resting on his right arm. He too yawned, and looked out the barred window. "I don't like being this far from home," he stated. "Which gym are we the closest to? Fuchsia? Or was it a secret gym...?"  
  
"Matt, come on."  
  
"Oh, give me a break, Lizzie, quit moping around."  
  
"Don't you get it? We've looked everywhere; there's not a single thing we can use to get us out of here. I'm just hungry, tired and cold..."  
  
"You think I enjoy being in here, too?" Matt responded.  
  
"Oh, just shut up," Lizzie harshly replied.  
  
"Hey, you two, if you don't pipe down, they'll come back and use tranquilizers on you," Arrmun stated.  
  
"Why don't they just kill us...?" Matt muttered. "They've been after us so long trying to, why not just get it over with now?"  
  
"Matt! That's enough!" Arrmun exclaimed. "Just lie down, and be quiet."  
  
* * *  
  
Jordan looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes late, he thought to himself. It was an unusually chilly evening, with the wind starting to pick up. The sky turned an orange colour as the sun was prepared to set for the night.  
  
"You Jordan?" a voice from behind him called.  
  
"Yes, it is he," Jordan replied, not moving. "Are you Ace?"  
  
"That's right. I've done some research, and it appears that your friends have been tricked. Upon returning to Pallet Town, clever disguises were used which lead to their downfall. They now rest in the Silph Co. prison."  
  
"Silph Co.? That's all the way near Saffron City!"  
  
"It's imperative that we reach the Silph Co. building as soon as possible. I have arranged for a Pidgeot to take us there when you're ready."  
  
"What's so important that we need to get there so quickly? I thought they were just captured?"  
  
"They do plan on killing them," Ace replied. "But Silph Co. has received a lot of funding on Pokémon research and experimentations. They've tried cross-breeding, cloning, and merging. Some of their recent experiments have been deemed successful and they wish to try their new Pokémon out on them."  
  
"What? Now they're playing God?!" Jordan exclaimed. He then turned around to see Ace for the first time. "How do you know all this?"  
  
Ace held up his laptop. "I am related to Arrmun you know. We do have our ways of retrieving this information."  
  
"But...seriously, how did you find this out?"  
  
"I always stick my nose into places where it doesn't belong, particularly in areas that seem really fishy to me," Ace responded with a grin, then looked at his watch. "Well, the Pidgeot will be meeting us at the Pokémon Center in about half an hour. Should we go rescue them?"  
  
Jordan nodded. "Yes. Lead the way."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	13. Prélude to the Final Battle

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 46: Prélude to the Final Battle  
  
  
  
In a large room on top of the highest floor of all of Silph Co. a large monitor containing information of specific Pokémon was flashing across the screen. Every information of every experiment was obtained here, from failures to success. Cross-breeds, merges and just plain creations were listed onto this computer; even the famous and extremely rare Porygon who is only known by name is listed here.  
  
A tall man with hair flattened by gel wearing a completely black suit stood still and stared at the screen which continued flashing by information from another. This man, who was once the infamous leader of an evil organization from Team Rocket had recently combined his funding with a new organization entitled Black Rocket. Ever since this merge, this man was able to concentrate on complete and total control; this would start by building an army of his own. This way, the entire world will be under his control.  
  
Everything was going absolutely perfectly, it seemed impossible that anything could go wrong at this point. The world was completely and entirely ignorant of what was to come.  
  
That is, until 'it' happened.  
  
The day everything went wrong was the day he had realized that one of his best members, Arrmun, had gone missing. Almost like a game of dominos, his secret bases planted conveniently outside of Pokémon gyms fell as if in a chain reaction to the ones previously fallen. The scandal pulled by another ex-Team Rocket member disguising herself as the top of the Elite Four was also brougt down (though he didn't mind, because she was a traitor as well). That was the day that Team Rocket was finished.  
  
Team Rocket no longer existed in the world; this put him in a state of shock for several weeks. He wasn't sure how he was going to recover from this massive blow. Millions and millions of dollars in Pokémon currency in funding and planning had instantly gone down as if he never had the money at all. So far, it seemed that the great name of Giovanni was suddenly finished.  
  
Interestingly enough, this was not the case. A month before Nibolto was killed in the epic battle between Matt's Onix, the one who began Black Rocket, and the one who was responsible for taking Lizzie in had agreed on a contract. Giovanni would continue to fund research into building his army of Pokémon creations while Black Rocket would continue to grow secretly without anyone ever knowing.  
  
However, that also went wrong.  
  
Matt found a keycard which was his key into the heart of Black Rocket. His capture lead to Lizzie's return, which lead to their escape. Arrmun had locked onto their location and was coming to shut them down, just like Team Rocket. The leader of Black Rocket was completely crushed, and a main target point of Black Rocket was now down.  
  
Now, it is just Giovanni, standing in the highest floor of Silph Co. which resides just on the outskirts of Saffron City. Team Rocket no longer exists, and the same can be said about Black Rocket. However, Giovanni was not ready to give up just yet. He had insisted on commencing a fake riot, one which would put the entire world in fear and confusion. There were several supporters who demanded revenge for the death of Nibolto, so this was the key into making it successful. Before this operation began, he was delightfully surprised that Arrmun had been sent to prison, taking the downfall of the true killer of Nibolto, Matt Tenks.  
  
Giovanni had managed to lead away Lizzie and Matt from the Fenyuu League stating that a Black Rocket member was still on the large, hiding somewhere inside that very league. Fortunately for them, they were able to depart. However, once they returned to Pallet Town, things became worse. Brilliant costumes and character studies were used into tricking Matt and Lizzie into losing all of their Pokémon, along with Matt's Pokédex.  
  
Giovanni now holds each of Matt's Pokémon connected to the main computer. A combination of their strengths, their defenses, their personalities and their talents have all been absorbed into a large database. He would use the information retrieved from these Pokémon to create one impressive beast. One which would without a doubt become possibly the most powerful Pokémon to ever step foot on the planet. The fault with the creation of Mewtwo was the inability to control his thinking, which lead to his escape into the wild. It was rumoured that several disasters took place, including a powerful storm which swept across New Island, however no proof of these rumours has been confirmed.  
  
No, not this time. This will be a perfect being, a being of potential omnipotence. He will create a being which will follow his bidding, and create a mind-controlling program so powerful that regardless its strength cannot be used without consent of its master. No, all the research has been done, all of the possible things which could go wrong will not go wrong. His revenge will not only be completed on Matt and the tratiors Arrmun and Lizzie, but the entire world will experience the true powers of Giovanni.  
  
"How much longer do you think this will take?" Giovanni asked calmly.  
  
Three scientists and coders inputing the proper program into the computer stopped and turned around.  
  
"We're up to eighty-seven percent efficiency," one of them responds. "It is actually possible to commence creation of this being, however, it may be difficult to control and could actually cause damage to the company, and other major cities of the world."  
  
"What about its life? How long can this creature live?" Giovanni inquired.  
  
"At this rate, it can live for one hundred days. The next focus in our programming is to make sure you have complete control of the creature, as long as a minimum life-span of five-hundred days. After that, all you'd have to do is hope and pray."  
  
"Is a longer life-span possible?"  
  
"Yes...however in order to maintain such capabilities, the creature would have to be a complete machine. It will live as long as you desire, but it may not function as well, because it is a machine, and not a biological creation."  
  
"Very well. Five-hundred days is just the perfect length for demonstrating my full capabilities," Giovanni stated with a grin eventually appearing on his face. For the longest time, Giovanni stood in that very same spot, perfectly still, watching the data flow into the computer, one small information bit at a time. His vengeance was near, and he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect without flaw. It was going to be perfect....  
  
* * *  
  
Matt, Lizzie and Arrmun had just returned to their cells after a short, cold shower. No soap, no shampoo, no luxuries. After drying themselves with a thin towel, they returned to their dirty sets of clothing which they had been wearing ever since they re-entered the prison.  
  
Matt sat on his bed and looked out the window, while Lizzie curled herself up in the corner, still cold from the shower. Her hair was getting much longer, it seemed, and she wasn't able to completely dry it.  
  
Arrmun on the other hand simply lay down on his bed staring up into the ceiling, looking at all the cracks and holes.  
  
The entire prison was eerily silent. Something didn't feel right for all of them.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" Matt asked. After several seconds without getting a response he spoke again. "Something's weird...I don't feel right at all."  
  
"I think perhaps Black Rocket is planning something. Just like they have all along," Arrmun stated. "I guess all we can do is just sit and wait."  
  
Matt started to count how many days were left in his temporary absence from the Fenyuu League. So far, it had been at least two weeks, which left about fifteen or sixteen days to return. Even if he was to escape now, he'd never be able to reach the entrance gates in time. It looked like he was going to be out of the Fenyuu League for good. But now is not the time to be thinking about Pokémon training. What was to come scared Matt more than anything right now. What are they planning, and what is taking them so long, he thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Jordan was clinging onto the Pidgeot for dear life, as he had never been this high in the air before. He wouldn't dare look down, or anywhere else for that matter. They had been in the air all night long, and almost for most of the morning, as well. Regardless, this had to be one of the fastest ways to get from one city to another; why has this method not been used before? he wondered.  
  
"Jordan, we're going to be landing very soon. I found a weak point in Silph Co.'s security at the very top. However, if we go and land right there as is, we'll be found out."  
  
"Well, then how do we get in?"  
  
"I'm figuring that out," Ace replied, typing in some commands into his laptop.  
  
"Hey, you be careful not to drop that thing," Jordan replied.  
  
"I'm careful, I'm careful...ha! Their security is completely weak! I hacked in in only one try! Okay, let's see what I can do here...." More typing sounds could be heard, along with reactions of snickering and chuckling. "This is so incredibly easy! Okay, we'll have to go in through the back door. All security sections have been completely hindered; they won't notice even if one of their own enters the building."  
  
"Okay...how much longer until we get there?"  
  
"Soon. Prepare your Pokémon, we're going to need their help."  
  
* * *  
  
Matt, Lizzie and Arrmun for the first time are being lead away from their prison cells. They traveled in single file, with one armed guard in front, and one in the rear. They stepped into an elevator, and one of the guards pressed the highest number available, which was forty-six.  
  
All was quiet as the only thing that could be heard was the elevator's noise from rising from the prison floor high to the top floor. There was a window on the far side of the elevator, so Saffron City could be witnessed from high above. Matt watched as the elevator continued to ascend even higher and higher. Where are they taking us, he asked himself.  
  
The elevator finally stopped at the top floor, as the doors opened to reveal a lounge on the other side. There were several arrangements of flowers, and furniture made from wood. A large table sat in the middle of the room, with Giovanni sitting in a chair on the other side.  
  
"Please, sit down," Giovanni requested.  
  
Matt, Lizzie and Arrmun found three seats, and filled them each.  
  
"Leave us," he commanded the two guards. They saluted, and re-entered the elevator. The door then shut as the elevetor sank to one of the lower floors.  
  
The room was silent for several seconds. Giovanni's eyes shifted from one person to the next, while the rest of his body was completely still. Matt, Lizzie and Arrmun didn't take their eyes off of him, also sitting still.  
  
Giovanni then stood up. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. A moment where I, the great Giovanni would finally be able to crush my enemies. My enemies whom from time to time would always humiliate me, and destroy my dignity. You three decided to get up close and personal. You three are responsible for everything that happened. The downfall of Team Rocket and the destruction of Black Rocket. Do you three realize what happens when you cross paths with me?"  
  
The three remained silent, although Matt was very tempted to charge after him. All along, this was the man behind everything. He was the one who sent so many assaults against him during his Pokémon journey. The first attack in the Viridian Forest, to the complete ambush during the small tournament on the outskirts of Vermillion City, Dellesse Village. The false hidden gym, and sent to the Silph Co. prison for the first time, however that particular prison was near Fucshia City. The one who killed Lizzie's parents and forced her to stay with Black Rocket for fear of her life. The one who started the riot, and the one who tricked him and Lizzie to return to Pallet Town for a trap.  
  
This angered Matt to no limit. Now he felt no regret for his previous actions. He realized his actions were justified, and they would have to be performed again. He slowly stood up, as Lizzie quickly sat him down.  
  
"Do you wish to kill me, Tenks?" Giovanni asked in a mockingly fashion. "Just like the way you killed the one responsible for taking away your precious Lizzie? Do you feel frustration? Anger? Good. That way I'll be able to fight you at your maximum capabilities."   
  
Quickly, Giovanni picked up a remote control and pressed a switch. Instantly the walls began to fold in to reveal walls designed in a more metallic-like fashion. The table in the middle of the room sank into the floor. Matt, Lizzie and Arrmun all jumped to their feet as their chairs also sank. The carpeting was replaced by a metallic floor, and a large monitor, as well as other racks containing Pokéballs had arisen.  
  
"As you take a look at the monitor, and to the area very close to that, you'll notice that a large bird-like creature staring back at you. This is my most powerful creation: The Nyxing. This creature contains DNA and skills from each of your Pokémon."  
  
Each of the three looked into the monitor, and couldn't believe what they were seeing. They saw a large black bird with a curved beak which shone like gold, and eyes burned and glared with the colour of blood. Its wings looked rough, as if they were scales; at their tips they were long and pointed, looking like several daggers; its feet were large with large, bronze-coloured claws. Its tail was long and winding, like a leather whip.  
  
"What is this?" Matt asked, completely appalled from what appeared on the screen.  
  
"This...is the creature which is going to ensure that global domination is a possible outcome." He then pressed a switch, which opened up the floor next to the monitor. Suddenly, a large tube with a strange glowing liquid began to rise, as the bird which was displayed on the screen was the exact same as the one being shown in the tube.   
  
Arrmun became angry. "First Mewtwo, and now this? You recall what happened when you tried to take control of Mewtwo; I was there. How is this going to be any different?"  
  
Giovanni grinned. "This creation is possibly the finest to ever arise from my experiments. Even Mewtwo himself wouldn't stand a chance. This creature will acknowledge my every command; it will not turn away from anything I say. It's because of you, Mr. Tenks that I've had to come to this! You will ruin me no more! Television cameras are going to be installed in every corner in this room, and whatever transpires here will be televised live to the entire world!"  
  
"You're insane!" Lizzie exclaimed. "You only created this...thing for personal matters?!"  
  
"Don't try to talk sense into him, Lizzie," Matt replied. "Remember, this is the man who started Team Rocket as well as Black Rocket. He'll do whatever it takes to win."  
  
Giovanni applauded Matt's reponse. "That's very observant. You know me well enough to realize that this is going to be the end for all of you. The entire world will soon witness in awe the ultimate humiliation! The tables have now turned; the one who has ruined me countless times will now be the one who is ruined!"  
  
"I've taken down many of your goons and challenges, Giovanni," Matt replied. "I've proven successful against each and every one of them. Lizzie has also proved successful. With her life on the line, she managed to escape, and now she is free to do whatever she desires! And Arrmun is also free to do whatever it was he wants. We all have the same goal here. We're going to put you down, Giovanni. I don't care how powerful that bird is...you'll never win."  
  
"Your arrogance is going to cost you in the end. I've delayed this far long enough." Giovanni turned around, and input several commands into the processing unit. "It is time for my Nyxing Bird to be! The stage has been set for my triumph, now it's time to show the world how foolish you were in challenging me!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	14. The Beautiful Battle: First Movement

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 47: The Beautiful Battle  
  
First Movement  
  
  
  
The stage was set. Residing inside the highest floor of Silph Co., the building which rested on the outskirts of Saffron City, a great battle was about to take place. Four television cameras installed in every corner of the room were recording, as now every television set on the entire planet would be forced to watch what is to come.  
  
Giovanni stood close to the tube which contained his Nyxing Bird, his creature which has yet to be. Mewtwo was a complete failure, but this however, would not be. He reassured himself several times that this creature will not be a repeat of his previous failures. The Nyxing will do everything he commanded; the scientists told him so.  
  
Matt had already reclaimed his Pokémon as well as his Pokédex. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. What if I actually do lose, he would think to himself. However, he would drown out those voices with complete confidence. He felt he was much different than in the Pokémon League back in Indigo. Instead of allowing his nerves to take control of him, he was completely concentrated on the matter. Having the thoughts that he was not alone during this battle comforted him. He knew that he didn't have to do this alone.  
  
Standing to Matt's left was Lizzie. She had also reclaimed her Pokémon. Fear would not be a proper word to describe what she was feeling. This was the man who completely ruined her life; how was one intended to feel? Frustration, anger, pain and other emotions began to mix rapidly, and began brewing a mental storm inside her mind, completely controling her. No, I must be calm and ready, she told herself. Matt needs my help, and I need his.  
  
Arrmun was standing on Matt's right. He had had no Pokémon with him when he was arrested, so unfortunately for him all he could do at this point was witness what was to come, and perhaps give some helpful advice to this upcoming battle. All of their lives were on the line, and all the world will witness this event. Though this so-called formidable being is without a doubt a powerful opponent, no man-made creation is invincible.  
  
"Only a few short moments, then we shall begin," Giovanni stated, continuously rubbing the tube which contained his Nyxing Bird inside. Everything of his will be riding on this battle. If he was to lose (which he believed strongly that he would not) then forever would his image be an embarrassing one. Regardless, he will not be known for going down easy. Stubborn and blind to the bittersweet end.  
  
"At last...my Nyxing bird...is."  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere in the Silph Co. vicinity, Jordan and Ace were quietly prowling through the disarmed areas close to the main floor. They had managed to sneak a few levels higher, however security had now become extremely tight.  
  
Ace was typing in some commands into his laptop. "Security is tight here. They've caught onto our hacking into the system."  
  
"What do you mean 'our'?!" Jordan exlaimed.  
  
"Shh! You dolt, we can easily get caught!" Ace cleared his throat. "I didn't even think of this. Their security was intentionally left light so they could easily track any sort of disturbance. How could this have slipped my mind...?"  
  
"What's going on, then?" Jordan asked nervously.  
  
"They're restoring it one floor at a time, from this perspective." Ace quickly put the system on 'suspend' and then placed it back into his backpack. "I've also read that Giovanni's creation has just come to life, and they're surrounding the building to keep the police and the armed forces away. You'd be surprised with how many they have standing outside."  
  
"The police and armed forces?" Jordan asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, Giovanni's planning to broadcast this battle live all across the world. Naturally the authorities will get involved and try to destroy his creation."  
  
"I see...well, what do we do now?"  
  
"Help them," Ace replied, pulling out a few Pokéballs. "Take out your best Pokémon and follow me."  
  
* * *  
  
The Nyxing bird had shattered its tube, now left standing still, with the glowing liquid slowly dripping off its body. Its eyes glowed with a burning desire; its wings spread apart as in a battle ready position. It quickly opened its beak and released a most powerful, painful, piercing war cry. It was like the sound of a roaring lion, mixed with the cry of an eagle, along with the sharp hissing of a snake.  
  
Matt began to tremble. What in God's name is this thing, he asked himself. Regardless what he was telling himself, his body and mind was beginning to give in to the intimidating appearance of this Nyxing bird. His knees gave out for a split second, and Matt almost lost his balance. Fortunately he was able to regain control in final moments, as he stood straight once again, facing the fearful, monstrous creature.  
  
"What the hell is this thing?" Matt asked.  
  
Giovanni released a loud, hysterical laugh; even he himself was impressed with this bird's potential. "What's this? The great Pokémon trainer has actually had a moment of weakness? Behold the power of the most powerful Pokémon in existance of the entire universe!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lizzie asked, also being taken over by her fears.  
  
"Now...we battle." Giovanni flicked another switch. Instantly, the ceiling opened up, and folded into the walls. The metallic walls which were previously there, had now sunk itself into the floor. Everyone was now surrounded only by the bright sky, the burning sun, and sharp, cold winds.  
  
"Matt...I'm really scared. What do we do?" Lizzie asked, wrapping herself in her arms from the cold air.  
  
This is it, Matt said to himself. This is the one and only chance to beat him. The only thing we can do is fight.  
  
"What do we do?" Matt whipped out a Greatball, and held it in front of him. "We stand together, and fight to the bitter end! Giovanni, prepare yourself!"  
  
"Our beautiful battle begins! Nyxing!" Giovanni called out; the bird responded instantly by jumping from its perch and right in front of its master.  
  
"Giovanni, if this is what it has to come to, then so be it! Onix!" Matt wound his arm and threw it into the middle of the room, which was now the roof. After one bounce of the Greatball, it sprang open, which allowed the entrance of Matt's Onix. The Onix responded by looking at its opponent and growling.  
  
Matt caught the Greatball as it returned to his hand.  
  
"Ha! And here I was expecting a challenge!" Giovanni responded, almost disappointed.  
  
"Onix, the Nyxing Bird can do nothing with its master down and out! Tackle HIM! Take out Giovanni!" Matt cried.  
  
Onix, acknowledging his trainer's command, instantly jumped from his original position and launched himself towards Giovanni. In a counter-attack, The Nyxing Bird swiftly leaped from its feet, and collided heavily with Onix, shifting him to the far side of the building, and eventually knocking it off.  
  
Matt rushed to the far side of the roof, and quickly aimed the Greatball downward. "Onix, return!" Instantly, a large, red beam of light surrounded Onix, and returned him into the Greatball in the nick of time. In only a few more moments, Onix would have hit the ground.  
  
The video cameras which were no longer attached anywhere were hovering around the arena. Matt caught a quick glimpse of one of them, then turned back to Giovanni.  
  
"So, you thought you could try to do what you did to Nibolto, the leader of Black Rocket?" Giovanni asked. "Don't think I would be ignorant enough to ignore such an important detail. Anytime any attack comes near me, whether it be you or one of your Pokémon, the Nyxing Bird will react. You've just seen a perfect example of this."  
  
"He took down Onix with only one quick attack!" Arrmun exclaimed, before turning to Lizzie. "Onix even had more speed almost completing the tackle. By all odds, Onix should barely have budged!"  
  
"This thing is a monster," Lizzie cried out, still cold with fear and the intense winds.  
  
"How was that for you, Mr. Tenks? You have just witnessed the very beginning of your humiliation. The Nyxing Bird knows everything you could possibly throw at me. If you don't believe me, try another Pokémon."  
  
"This is far from over." Matt picked up a Pokéball and pressed the center switch to enlarge it. He pulled back his arm, and threw it high into the air. The ball sprung open, as Zubat appeared from inside.  
  
"A Zubat? Oh, come now, you can do better than that."  
  
"I'm not a complete, idiot. Zubat, use Supersonic!"  
  
Zubat, completely blind, used its sensors to indicate its enemy, which was the Nyxing Bird. It flew around a few times before releasting mind-altering waves. It continued to release the waves, waiting for a confusion effect. The Nyxing Bird stood completely still from its previous position - after protecting his master - not affected by the attack.  
  
"You disappoint me. What exactly made you think that I would ignore such a simple thing? Nyxing Bird, counter."  
  
Almost as if it was on cue, the Nyxing Bird shifted his eyes towards his target, the Zubat. It leaped from the ground, and cut across Zubat with its left wing. The collision sent Zubat literally spinning away from the rooftop of Silph Co. Matt quickly took aim and recalled his Zubat. He cursed under his breath, and watched the Nyxing Bird, now circling around in the sky.  
  
"That's your second humiliation, Mr. Tenks. This is really beginning to disgust me; I was hoping for a true challenge. Now, the entire world has witnessed two complete knock-outs, all with just one hit."  
  
"I'm not done yet," Matt replied, searching for what other Pokémon he could choose next.  
  
Arrmun was at the far side of the rooftop, looking towards the vast Saffron City. Lizzie took her eyes off the battle, and noticed Arrmun from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Arrmun pointed towards Saffron City. "Look, cilvilians."  
  
Many civilians could be spotted leaving their homes, workplaces along with several other buildings. Police cars could be spotted leaving their stations, as they were taking the quit, straight-forward route towards Silph Co. One of the cameras took aim at the large crowd of civilians which seemed to be increasing every second.  
  
"Yes, that's right, people, come to me. Has my Nyxing Bird enraged you all? I certainly hope so. Come! Try your might against the great army of Giovanni. If you can manage to break through the large lines of protestors, perhaps you would like to try your luck against some of our armed members? That's right, come to me! I will conquer each and every one of you!"  
  
"Pikachu!" Matt threw the chosen Pokémon into the battlefield. The ball sprung open, and Pikachu appeared on the battlefield. Matt wasn't exactly certain about this particular move, since he hadn't used his Pikachu in a young time.  
  
Without allowing time for Pikachu to even settle, the Nyxing Bird flew itself down, and sent Pikachu flying backward. Matt dropped the emptied Pokéball to catch Pikachu, as the force knocked him off his feet. Fortunately for him, he was far from the edge of the building.  
  
When Matt recovered from the blow, he took a look at Pikachu; it was completely unconscious. Frustrated and with his spirits crushed, he tapped Pikachu with his Pokéball as it was absorbed back inside. He took a quick look at the Nyxing Bird which continued to fly around in circles up in the air.  
  
Arrmun and Lizzie were on the sidelines, observing the increasing numbers of rioters and police cars. They were even beginning to observe the beginning of a battle down on the ground. However, the only sounds heard were the sounds of the gusting wind, the loud flapping of the Nyxing Bird above, and the hovering sounds made from the video cameras.  
  
Matt slowly pulled himself to his feet and quickly dusted himself off. For the first time in this battle, he began to release a cold sweat. He wiped his forehead several times, and shook his head in disbelief at this display of power.  
  
"What am I going to do...?" he muttered aloud to himself.  
  
"Nothing," Giovanni replied. "I believe my point has come across; Nyxing Bird, it's time for the coup de grace. Finish them off."  
  
For a few moments, the Nyxing Bird continued to fly around in circles atop the building of Silph Co. It seemed to have ignored its master's call.  
  
"Nyxing Bird! Get down here at once!" Giovanni exclaimed, but the Nyxing Bird still refused to respond, continuing to fly around in the air. "Nyxing Bird! Come down here and finish the job!" Nyxing Bird continued to ignore.  
  
Arrmun paid close attention, and viewed the bird flying above. This seemed to amuse him, so he chuckled. "Giovanni, you careless buffoon! There's a malfunction with your creation! It's just like Mewtwo all over again!"  
  
Giovanni growled and took a look at Nyxing Bird. He took in a deep breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Nyxing Bird! I command you to get down here and finish them off!"  
  
The command did not respond well with Nyxing Bird, as instantly it released a powerful glare down at Giovanni. He stumbled a bit, taking a few steps back, as the Nyxing Bird continued to fly around, with Giovanni in its sight. Nobody knew what it was doing, or what was to happen.  
  
Suddenly, a large bright glowing ball began to glow and grow between its beaks. It swung back its neck, then quickly threw it forward, launching the beam directly at Giovanni. He managed to sidestep the attack, however the energy blast knocked off a large portion of the top of the Silph Co. building. A large crater remained where the large energy blast was made.  
  
Giovanni quickly pulled out a communicator and turned it on. "What the devil has happened?! What's wrong with my Nyxing Bird?!" Giovanni commanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, there seems to be a malfunction," one of the scientists who was working on the creation of the Nyxing Bird replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Giovanni exclaimed in response, in complete and total disbelief. He looked back up at the Nyxing Bird who was now flying more and more rapidly around the building. "What malfunctions?! This being was supposed to be completely perfect!"  
  
"Forgive us, Giovanni, but we warned you of potential errors if we continued at this speed. While its battle tactics and response to your commands have been impeccable, there seems to be an error with the battling itself."  
  
"What, tell me you idiots!"  
  
"It seems that if it battles too many consecutive battles, there is a malfunction in its brain if the same attack is used over and over again. We've witnessed that you've continued to have it use the Tackle attack. That last attack was one we created ourself: Termination Beam. If it uses it a few more times, it will become completely uncontrolable!"  
  
"How do I get it back under control, you morons?! Tell me this!"  
  
"At this point, I'm afraid it's impossible, sir. I'm sorry, but at this rate, all of our lives are at stake. I apologize sincerely sir, but me and my colleagues are now fleeing." With that, the communication from the other side was cut off.  
  
"You damned idiots!" Giovanni exclaimed, tossing his communicator to the ground in a fit of rage, causing it to shatter as several nuts and bolts began to scatter all over the rooftop.  
  
Before he had time to respond, the Nyxing Bird quickly crept down and struck Giovanni with its solid beak crafted in gold. Giovanni released a blunt grunt as he was sent off over the edge of the building, as he started to scream. The Nyxing Bird then flew up high, almost as high as the clouds.  
  
"No!" Matt exclaimed, running towards the direction where Giovanni was sent off his feet. As he looked down, Giovanni was no longer in sight. "Well, isn't that just great; with its master dead, this thing will be going completely out of whack!"  
  
"MATT!" Lizzie screamed in complete terror.  
  
Matt quickly turned around, but it was too late. The Nyxing Bird had just dove from its high position, and had its sights set on Matt. He was struck with the same solid beak, as he too was sent flying over the edge. As he looked up, suddenly everything became silent. He could very slowly watch the building get farther and farther from him, the Nyxing Bird once again flying back high into the clouds, along with both Lizzie and Arrmun running to the edge, screaming his name after witnessing what just happened in horror.  
  
Farther and farther away, it seemed to become. Perhaps Giovanni was right about this being my last battle, Matt said to himself.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	15. The Beautiful Battle: Second Movement

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 48: The Beautiful Battle  
  
Second Movement  
  
  
  
He was only fifteen when he began his Pokémon journey. Such anxiety, such passion, such excitement; the possibilities seemed endless. New technology was developed enabling children at the young age of ten to leave their homes to begin their very own Pokémon journey. Thousands upon thousands of trainers now traverse the world, each with the exact same goal: to be the greatest Pokémon master to ever scale the world. Without a doubt, Matt was no different.  
  
Now, almost two years later, soon to be at the age of seventeen, Matt's dream remained the same...almost. To capture, to train, to become one of the best; that was his original goal. Now what was his dream? To survive. Ever since the destruction of Team Rocket, he has feared for his life, as well as Lizzie's. This is not the way a Pokémon trainer should feel; this is not the way anybody should ever feel.  
  
He was supposed to be one of the best, and now, everything was literally slipping away from him. The Nyxing Bird now ruled the skies, as another one of Giovanni's creations failed him. How ironic, Matt thought, that his own creation who was supposed to destroy everything has chosen him as his first victim. However, I am his second.  
  
Falling, and falling, as if time itself was slowing down to give him time to think of a way to help himself. Matt had replaced all his bird Pokémon with others currently with him. There was absolutely nothing he could do to save himself; he knew was going to die.  
  
It was almost as if time had stopped itself, as Matt realized that he was no longer falling. He had thought that it had finally happened: death had finally reached him. However, he realized that he started to go upwards, higher and higher, back towards the rooftop of the Silph Co. building. The same Silph Co. building which resided on the outskirts of Saffron City.  
  
Suddenly, very slowly, his hearing began to return to him. However, he remained very puzzled as to what was happening; is an angel taking him away?  
  
"Matt? Matt! Oh, God, please, can you hear me?!"  
  
"Perhaps he had a heart attack? That's what happens."  
  
"No, this is impossible. Matt! Matt! Come on!"  
  
Suddenly, Matt blinked a couple of times and felt a spasm shift through his entire body. He heard the large flaps of wings as he looked around. He was on top of something. He quickly sat up and looked around. He was sitting on top of a Pidgeot, along with Jordan and Ace.  
  
"Matt! Oh thank GOD! I was afraid we were going to be too late!" Jordan shouted, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Hey, man!" Ace stated.  
  
Matt held up his hands and looked at them. He looked all around them. "I...I'm alive!" he shouted with excitement. "I can't believe it! I survived!" Out of response, he quickly jumped at Jordan, embracing him with his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh God, I've never been so scared in my entire life!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, it's okay man. Please...you're making me feel uncomfortable," Jordan replied, gently pushing Matt back.  
  
"Sorry, but...oh MAN! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Matt, what happened up there?" Jordan asked.  
  
"The Nyxing Bird!" Matt replied, looking upwards towards the roof. "It's still up there, and so are Lizzie and Arrmun! Come on, we need to help them!"  
  
"Step on it, Pidgeot!" Ace commanded.  
  
The Pidgeot responded with a squack, then quickly picked up its pace and started to fly towards the very top of the roof of Silph Co. Upon reaching the top, Lizzie had collapsed, crying, while Arrmun was trying to fend it off with empty Pokéballs.  
  
"Lizzie!" Matt yelled. "Look up here!"  
  
Lizzie seemed shocked at first, as she thought she was hearing things. She then looked upwards, seeing Matt on top of a Pidgeot waving to her, along with Jordan and Ace sitting directly behind him.  
  
"MATT!" she replied, beginning to sob even heavier. She wiped her tears from her eyes and stood to her feet.  
  
"Matt! Ace? What the hell took you so long?!" Arrmun replied.  
  
"Hey, I tried to get here as fast as I could! Come on, we need to get out of here!" Ace yelled.  
  
"Let me try!" Lizzie stated, pulling out a Greatball. "I haven't battled in a long time, but at this point I don't think I have any choice. Go!" She tossed the Greatball high into the air as it sprung open. After a few seconds of blinding light Articuno appeared.  
  
The Nyxing Bird caught sight of Articuno and released a large energy blast towards it. Articuno swiftly dodged and began charging at the Nyxing Bird at a rapid pace.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
Quickly, Articuno charged up a beam and launched it towards the Nyxing Bird, who had no time to dodge from hovering around the air for too long. It held out its solid, sharpened wings in front for protection, as it was struck heavily by the beam. A large plate of ice was formed upon its wings, as the Nyxing Bird tried desperately to free itself.  
  
The weight of the ice, and the lack of hovering allowed the Nyxing Bird to tumble. Arrmun and Lizzie ran away from the side of the building on which they were standing, as the Nyxing Bird continued to fall. In seconds, it collided with the very edge of the building, taking it completely off, along with two hovering video cameras. It continued to fall, crashing within the walls every few seconds, taking off even more of the building. The protestors and civilians battling below began to scream at the falling creature, as well as the debris it was bringing with it.  
  
The continuous crashing eventually enabled the ice to crack, as the Nyxing Bird freed itself. It quickly flapped its wings and flew away from the Silph Co. building at an enormous pace. Several protestors screamed in agony and despair as those unfortunate to be caught underneath the falling debris' targets were crushed. Many of the civilians cheered as once again Giovanni has taken a harsh blow.  
  
"It's flying away!" Jordan shouted joyfully.  
  
"Lizzie, that was fantastic!" Matt commented.  
  
The celebration was cut short as suddenly the Nyxing Bird began firing several beams towards the city, damaging several buildings in the process. Now the protestors began to cheer, as several civilians were fleeing. Panic began to arouse within Saffron City, as several collisions were caused with traffic. Debris continued to collapse everywhere.  
  
"Damn it! Now that Giovanni's gone, that thing is going to destroy everything in sight!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, we're no good up here, particularly since there's going to be such a huge ruckus. Ace, do you know where it's headed?" Jordan asked.  
  
"If it keeps going in this direction, it'll go straight to Vermillion City!" Ace replied.  
  
"Make sure everyone is warned! Hurry, let the Pidgeot land for a moment!" Jordan yelled.  
  
The Pidgeot slowly landed on top of the building, as Lizzie called back her Articuno. Jordan jumped off and pulled out a Pokéball from his belt. He threw it into the air, as the ball sprung open. Charizard appeared, and landed on the rooftop of the Silph Co. building.  
  
"I need to go back to Viridian City to see if I can get anything set up. Matt, Lizzie and Arrmun: you three go with Ace to the refugee camp which should be very close East of Route 1. That's the one where everyone in Pallet was evacuated. This is very critical guys, and you need to listen to me. Do NOT follow me."  
  
"Jordan, all by yourself? There's going to be so much madness out there!" Lizzie complained.  
  
"Listen, there is no time for us to be standing here and complaining. All of you, get on the Pidgeot and do as you're told. Wait at the refugee camp for my instructions. Is this clear...?"  
  
"Jordan--" Lizzie started.  
  
"Yes, Jordan, we understand," Matt replied. "Hurry, go, do what you have to do. We'll be waiting for you."  
  
Matt and Ace made extra room on the Pidgeot for Lizzie and Arrmun to get on. There was not much space left, however there was still plenty of flying room for Pidgeot. Matt took a look at the final functioning video camera floating around near them. He quickly pulled out an empty Pokéball, and violently threw it at it, ending the live telecast.  
  
"Well, this certainly backfired on Giovanni. Now we're all screwed," Matt responded. "Okay, everybody here? Let's take off then. Go, Pidgeot!"  
  
Pidgeot nodded and used what was remaining of the roof as a small runway before taking off into the skies. Jordan waved to the four as he climbed aboard his Charizard, who took off just a few moments afterwards.  
  
Havoc was being wreaked everywhere in the Pokémon World, and right now, it did not seem possible that anyone could stop it....  
  
* * *  
  
It took a long time for Matt, Lizzie, Arrmun and Ace to arrive at the refugee camp very close to Route 1. Several families and neighbours of Matt's came out and cheered what he had 'accomplished' on live television. Apparently one of the technically-talented civilians of Pallet was able to hook up a TV signal, however the only thing that was able to get through was the live telecast before it cut out. Several cheers were heard after Matt destroyed the last camera; that was all he was told.  
  
Matt was greeted by his family members. His mother, his father, and his sister. They were all very scared, but were all very glad that he was all right. He didn't want any of them to worry, and said that he was absolutely positive that everything was under control, even though to be honest, he had no idea what he was going to do. He even met Professor Oak, who explained that he had nothing to do with what happened to them earlier. Of course, Matt had already figured that out, but hearing it confirmed nonetheless didn't bother him.  
  
Arrmun and Ace walked around the camp, making sure that everybody was getting prepared. The Nyxing Bird has apparently changed direction several times; it damaged several forests before taking the route over the ocean to Cinnibar Island. Much panic occured there, as well as back at the Refugee Camp, because Cinnibar is also very close to Pallet.  
  
Matt was sitting alone on an old tree stump, one of the many trees cut down in the area. Lizzie was taking a short nap in one of her tents, while Arrmun and Ace was busy. He was recalling those very brief and quick memories. Watching Giovanni fall off completely helpless, before turning around just in time to watch himself get knocked off. He was very close to death; possibly the scariest thing he has ever experienced in his entire lifetime so far.  
  
"Hey," a familiar voice stated in front of him. "As soon as I heard, I came back."  
  
Matt turned around, and smiled. "Rachel? I thought you were going to Johto!"  
  
"Well, of course I did; that's what I told you, wasn't it?" she replied, with a weak smile upon her face. "Oh, Matt, do you have any idea how frightened I was? I mean...just sitting there and watching you battling that big, creepy man; I didn't even know what was happening! People all around the Pokémon Center started flipping out because something happened with their cable, and all of the sudden, I see you on top of a rooftop battling somebody who used to be in charge of Team Rocket, was it?"  
  
"That's right," Matt replied.  
  
"And when I saw you get knocked off the roof, I screamed. You don't know how loud I screamed, Matt. It was...so scary."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it compares to my almost dying," Matt sarcastically replied, turning around.  
  
"What? I was certain that you were going to die! I was scared!"  
  
"You know what, Rachel? I thought you were nice, and cute and all that, but...I don't know. You only seem to be more concerned about your own needs than the needs of others."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Lizzie told me about what you said to her. She also felt upset because she thought you were trying to take her from me. Although it's a bit silly since we're not dating, she does have a point. You can't always have what you want in this world, Rachel."  
  
"Matt, what are you talking about? I came here to see you!" Rachel replied, now sounding very upset.  
  
"I'm almost glad you didn't come with us to Fenyuu. I would have had to look out for you, too, and not just Lizzie...."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. I traveled all the way from Johto just to come and see how you're doing, and now you're telling me that you don't want me around at all?" Rachel responded, wiping away a tear. "I was petrified! I'm just so happy and thankful that you've come out alive, and now...you're telling me off?"  
  
"Go away," Matt sternly replied.  
  
"But...why?" Rachel quickly turned around and started to run away, sobbing loudly.   
  
Matt bowed his head, absolutely frustrated at her. Why would she come and say something like that, he asked himself. Seeing those images made her scream, that's nice, he thought to himself again. He then stopped, thought over what he said, then suddenly, something sparked inside him.  
  
"Oh, God," he muttered to himself. "Oh, GOD! What did I just say?! Oh for crying out LOUD what is wrong with me?!" He buried his hands in his face, realizing what he had just said. "I should be the one being told off; all I'm concerned about are MY feelings. My own petty, feeble feelings! She was worried and scared about what happened, and I just tossed her away like an unwanted friend! God, I'm so freaking SELFISH!"  
  
Matt stood up and looked around, but it was too late; Rachel was gone. "Damn it," he muttered harshly, kicking a nearby rock in frustration. "What if I never see her again, now...?"  
  
"Matthew, I just saw Rachel running away in tears! What happened here?!" Jess stated harshly.  
  
"Leave me alone," Matt replied.  
  
"I don't think so! Of course only somebody like you would go and do something like this."  
  
"I don't need this...."  
  
"Excuse me?! You DO need this! You do this every single time! I mean, come on! She was worried about you, and scared! She was really happy to see you again; why did you do that to her?!"  
  
"Jess, I almost died...."  
  
"That's no excuse!"  
  
"Jess, I ALMOST DIED," Matt repeated, very sternly and very harshly. He then stood up from the stump on which he was sitting and faced her.  
  
"I don't care what just happened to you. Of course I was terrified as well, but that's no excuse! You don't say or do anything like that regardless of what emotions are running through your mind! You had no right to say such things in front of her!"  
  
"Hey, if you had gone through HALF the things I did to get where I was, you wouldn't even be where I am now. You'd quit, just like everything else you've done with your life! You'd go and bitch and complain about everything that had happened. You should consider yourself lucky; sitting around telling others how to live their lives."  
  
"This isn't about me! What is the fricking matter with you; you should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
"Yes, Jess, I am! I feel terrible, I feel atrocious; I just feel damn-right awful for saying the things I said to her! I feel like total crap right now, and I know that I shouldn't have said what I did, but I already did, and now she's gone! I can't take back ANYTHING that I said to her!" Matt yelled.  
  
Jess shook her head in disgust. "You know, I used to think you were something special. I really thought that you could go all the way and be one of if not the best trainers ever known. But, everytime you just go and screw it up somehow. It wouldn't matter of which situation, you would always screw it up." She stopped, recollected her thoughts and then spoke again. "You've been rude to almost everybody. You've been rude to her, you've been rude to Lizzie, you've been rude to your entire family! I really don't care how good you are; you're still a rotten person inside." At that, she didn't wait for a reaction; she tossed something from her hands down next to him, turned around and stormed back to the refugee camp.  
  
Matt spat some extra saliva that was developing in his mouth when he noticed what Jess threw was a strange stone. As he got down on one knee to look at it, he noticed that there was a note attached to it. He quickly picked up the stone and took off the letter. He opened it and read it.  
  
'Dear Matt,  
  
I know I'm not exactly the most thrilling person to speak to, not to you anyway. I'm sorry I caught you at such a bad time; I didn't realize you were going to be in such a bad mood after what happened. I just thought that after your big personal victory that it would be such a nice time to see you again.  
  
I had originally found this when I had started in Johto, but I wasn't sure what it was. I asked some of the trainers around me, but they said it wasn't important, as if they were trying to weasel it out of me. But, I don't think so. I think it's something really important, and I seriously think you can use it wisely. It's not an evolution stone, I can tell you that much, but I really don't know what it is. Hopefully you can find it more useful, and hopefully I can find a better time to speak with you again. It should be soon.  
  
Rachel'  
  
Matt looked at the strange stone in his hand, before he realized it wasn't a stone at all. It seemed to be created out of metal. Could it be...? Yes, it was a Technical Machine! But, of which skill?  
  
Matt pulled out his Pokédex and performed a large scan on it. His face lit up as he took his eyes off both and aimed them towards Route 1. He then turned around and looked back at the direction towards the Refugee camp.  
  
He quickly put away the Pokédex, and put the Technical Machine in his pocket. "At last, I finally have an idea," he said aloud.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fantastic. Thank you." Jordan pulled the receiver away from his ear and placed it back down to hang up. He had just gotten off the phone with the gym leaders of each of the gyms in all of the Indigo League. He took a look at his watch, then looked out the window. The rest of the Elite Four is late, Jordan thought to himself.  
  
Earlier in the day, Jordan had released several plans on what to do with the Nyxing Bird and try to find information about what happened to Giovanni. Is he dead? It's possible, but he wasn't exactly certain. Since the Nyxing Bird is currently flying overseas, it can't do much damage there, so that was temporarily postponed. However, what drew more attention was the fact that the protestors were now picking fights in the streets with civilians, causing a league-wide riot. He had contacted the gym leaders to wait for information on what to do on the situation.  
  
"None of them have Pokémon," Jordan said, "however, some of them ARE armed with firearms. The only ones I've seen armed so far were back at Silph Co., but even now I'm not exactly sure. Hopefully they'll get here soon; it's starting to get really dark outside...."  
  
* * *  
  
Ace and Lizzie were outside one of the tents speaking with Professor Oak. Each of them were speaking exactly what happened with the battle, and how Ace and Arrmun were able to come and save Matt in the nick of time.  
  
Jess walked out from one of the tents and jogged towards the three standing outside. After catching her breath, she spoke. "Guys...have you seen Matthew anywhere?"  
  
"Matt?" Lizzie responded, confused. "Well...no, I haven't seen him at all this evening."  
  
"He said he was going to rest on one of the tree stumps," Ace stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I even found him there, but the thing is, he's gone now. I've looked all over in that area, then I came back to see if he was here. Since it's getting really late, mom wants him back here."  
  
"Well, if he isn't there, where could he have gone?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Ace typed in some commands into his laptop as some information windows popped up. He did a little bit more exploring before his face turned completely pale. "This isn't good, guys," Ace stated before wiping his forehead. "Nope, this is very bad."  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"The Nyxing Bird is flying faster than we had originally thought. It's heading for the Southern port which leads down the ocean towards Cinnibar Island."  
  
"What?! Why the hell would he go challenge it? Particularly all by himself?!" Lizzie blurted out, in frustration and confusion. She then looked at Jess. "Did he tell you anything about this?"  
  
Jess shook her head. "I hadn't a clue."  
  
"Guys...even more bad news," Ace interrupted. "Apparently Giovanni is alive. He's managed to regain complete control over the Nyxing Bird and is waiting for him at the port."  
  
Lizzie quickly searched her Pokémon belt to verify that she was equipped. She quickly brushed by both Ace and Jess as she dashed far away from the refugee camp. This was without a doubt a very stupid decision by both Matt and she. Matt once again was trying to show that he can do it all on his own ran off, prepared to challenge the Nyxing Bird to a final showdown. Too much pride, Lizzie told herself. But of course, my following him isn't that much of a better choice, Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
"But really, is there any other choice...?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	16. The Beautiful Battle: Third Movement

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 49: The Beautiful Battle  
  
Third Movement  
  
  
  
Finally, after spending most of the evening running, Matt had arrived to the entrance of Pallet Town. Desolate, empty, these words are not enough to describe this once bustling town. Matt remembered all of the young kids with bright faces, eyes with 'hope' written all over them; this is the town that Matt had always remembered.  
  
"It's unfortunate that everything had to come to this," Matt said aloud. He knew it was a little strange, as there was nobody else around, but he didn't care anyway. "I was just a simple Pokémon trainer with the same hopes and same desires as everyone else. Sure, I felt I had a bit of an advantage over everyone because I was the oldest trainer leaving that day. I arrived early just so I could get the best Pokémon available. Well, that and I couldn't get any sleep."  
  
Matt held out his Pokéball which contained his Wartortle inside and looked at it. "It still doesn't make any sense to me about how Squirtle was always so hesitant to inside of his Pokéball. I'm not exactly sure if all of Professor Oak's Pokémon was like this, but regardless it certainly improved my interaction with Pokémon. I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was going to be."  
  
Matt took a few steps and took a long look into the sky; the only light remaining was the slight orange colour left in the sky, for the sun had already set much earlier. "I've done so many things wrong to everyone. I've said the worst things at the worst possible times; I've even done some absolutely terrible things. But, no more of this 'why me' crap; I'm going to set everything right. Perhaps my going alone could come off as selfish, but at this point, I'm more concerned with how this final battle's going to go."  
  
Matt found a pathway and began to walk down it, trying to remember how long it's been since he visited the port in Pallet Town. "You know, I don't remember why I didn't just come directly here from Cinnibar the first time. Didn't the ferry stop in Viridian City first? I can't remember..."  
  
Matt continued to walk down until he had finally reached it. A short walk which only took a few minutes, but he was there. All he saw were the ocean waves crashing against the deck, however there was no Nyxing Bird. He took a look at his watch. "Hopefully it won't take too long," he said to himself.  
  
"Nor do I," a voice replied, walking out from behind the lighthouse.  
  
"Giovanni," Matt stated. "So you're not dead."  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here myself. The instant the Nyxing Bird knocked you off, I was certain that that would be your end. Unfortunately you seem to have a burning desire to humiliate me time and time again. Adding insult to injury, your friend's Articuno which interestingly enough you had stolen from me had aided you to your temporary victory. The irony; for once Team Rocket has helped your cause."  
  
"Team Rocket never did a damn thing for me," Matt replied. "All you've ever done was stalk me and try to kill me."  
  
"And you've humiliated my each and every time," Giovanni responded. "The previous humiliations were a terrible embarrassment to my image for the whole world, but your last humilation, turning my own perfect creation, my most absolute potentially-omnipotent creation, the Nyxing Bird against me is above all the biggest abomination you could ever have contemplated."  
  
"You did it yourself with your own stupidity," Matt replied shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand why you're the one who is getting so offended. Giovanni, you have no idea how much pain and suffering you have brought into this world. You've destroyed the lives of far too many people. My best friend was victim to one of your monstrous attacks, and after I had completely given her freedom from your grasp, you continued your stubborn ways.  
  
"I'm sick of having to deal with you, Giovanni. You've been nothing but sorrow and depression ever since I stepped out on my Pokémon journey. I'm sick of seeing Lizzie in pain after what you've done to her. It's unforgiveable.   
  
"Giovanni, you can think what you want, you can create new means of trying to defeat me, but rest assured, and read my lips very carefully: I will not lose."  
  
"Enough!" Giovanni cried, pointing into the distance. "The great beast king returns; the mighty Nyxing Bird!"  
  
Matt turned around quickly enough to witness the Nyxing Bird fly in from the shore, with a beam fully charged in its mouth. It was prepared to fire! Matt thought to himself. Giovanni must have given him a quick command. Matt quickly dashed as far away from the attack possible as part of the dock was removed from the heavy blast of Nyxing Bird's beam.  
  
"Your insulting path will not be tolerated! This is the last time I will have to deal with you! Go, Nyxing Bird!"  
  
Matt held out the Pokéball and enlarged it. He held back his arm and threw it backward into the open field, away from the dock. "I shall defeat you with my first Pokémon! Wartortle...Zenigame, let's do this together!" As the Pokéball struck the grass, the ball sprung open, as Matt's Pokémon, Wartortle appeared on the battlefield.  
  
"Wartortle, this is absolutely crucial! This thing must be taken down at all costs! This thing that roams the skies is threatening every being on this planet. From man, to animal, to even Pokémon. We can win! Are you up to it?"  
  
Wartortle nodded in response, his eyes burning with the same desire and passion as Matt's were. He knew the importance of this, and it was not just winning another battle. Everything is running on this battle.  
  
"Nyxing Bird! The beautiful battle resumes! Fly in at full charge!"  
  
Just passing the docks, the Nyxing Bird began to rapidly increase its flapping speed, as now it was moving in close on an attack on Wartortle. As it moved to attack, Wartortle swiftly managed to avoid it by plunging itself on the ground, as the grass and soil softened the impact. The Nyxing Bird quickly turned around and covered itself with its wings as it did previously before it was struck by Lizzie's Ice Beam. It quickly opened its wings as several shining stars were launched towards Wartortle at once.  
  
Wartortle parried by throwing his arms in front of his face. Several of the shining stars struck his arms, causing Wartortle to lose his balance. Afterwards, the rest of his body was completely exposed. The remainder of the Nyxing Bird's attack completely surrounded Wartortle in a whole. Wartortle lay completely flat on the ground, as he was now covered in open cuts.  
  
"My Nyxing Bird perhaps lost some of its edge since its previous endevors, however, its strength and capabilities are still completely operational!"  
  
Matt thought that now would be a good time to use the same strategy that Lizzie used. The Technical Machine which was given to him by Rachel was exactly what was going to help him make it work. "Zenigame, Ice Beam attack!"  
  
Slowly pulling himself to his feet, Wartortle charged a large beam in its mouth. Almost uncertain about this attack, he stumbled a little bit, but managed to regain his balance. Wartortle jolted his head forward and unleashed the powerful Ice Beam attack. Matt could feel the chills from where he was standing as the Nyxing Bird did exactly what Matt had hoped, and that was shield itself. Growing on its large, scaled wings were large ice blocks.  
  
To Matt's surprise, the large blocks on the Nyxing Bird's wings were not as large as those created by Lizzie's Articuno. In a quick flash, the Nyxing Bird opened its wings, shattering the ice as if it was thin glass. Wartortle shielded himself as the shards were aimed towards him, cutting him even more.  
  
Matt watched carefully as to how Wartortle would react. This battle was unbelieveably crucial. He would not let Wartortle go down in low spirits. Instantly the Nyxing Bird swooped down and struck Wartortle with another hard hit, which sent him back and colliding several times with the ground before landing flat on its stomach.  
  
Wartortle wouldn't move. Matt was watching the Nyxing Bird take control of this battle. He then was beginning to doubt himself. Is this bird really that powerful? Does it have the capabilities to enslave mankind? If it does, then I don't even stand a ghost of a chance. No! I must not think this way! This bird is not invincible!  
  
Matt's head clouded with mixed emotions and frustrations as Wartortle was still without movement. He couldn't understand what was happening. The Ice Beam was supposed to be the Achilles heel of the Nyxing Bird but it did not have the same effect as the Ice Beam from Articuno.  
  
Giovanni stood still with a grin. "So now you see, you foolish boy. You thought this battle was going to be easy? The instant the Nyxing Bird receives an attack of any kind, it adapts to it so it will have even less of an effect the next time it is used. Since it has had to block two Ice Beam attacks, the third one will have little to no effect at all. Just dashing blindly into battle has lead to your downfall! The end has come! Nyxing Bird, unleash your most powerful attack; kill his Wartortle!"  
  
"Damn it," Matt muttered, quickly dashing towards Wartortle. "If I use one of my Potions, then he'll be all right. He has to be...."  
  
The Nyxing Bird covered its body with its wings, the same way it used when parrying. Matt couldn't tell what was happening, but he was too busy dashing towards Wartortle. He knelt down and started to shake him violently.  
  
"Zeni, Zeni! Come on! This is too crucial for you to give up now! I can't believe I did this. I just threw you into battle without thinking of the consequences. Here, I'll make everything all right." Matt quickly flipped his backpack down onto the grass and began rushing through several other items crammed in there. He began to panic, as he had no idea how much longer until the Nyxing Bird would unleash its attack.  
  
"Fool! You will suffer the same fate as your Pokémon! You shall both die together and I will give you a taste of the burning fires of the next world!"  
  
Matt looked up in terror as the Nyxing Bird uncovered itself, with a large bolt of energy surrounding it. It spread its wings, prepared to unleash this attack of pure concentrated energy. Matt was frozen; he simply couldn't move. If I look away, we can get out of here, Matt told himself. Come on, move it!  
  
Suddenly a large shriek could be heard in the background; a noise that Matt had recognized before. As he looked on, a large blue figure collided itself with Nyxing Bird, knocking it into the large ball of energy it created. The collection of energy exploded, completely consuming the Nyxing Bird inside of it. Matt looked on, as he saw Articuno flying off in the distance. He then looked back at the large mushroom cloud which formed in the air; Nyxing Bird had just been struck with its own powerful attack.  
  
Giovanni cursed under his breath and took a look to his left. He saw an oncoming Lizzie, who was waving to Matt after her successful attack.  
  
Matt stood up. "Lizzie! That was unbelieveable timing!"  
  
Lizzie caught up to Matt and gave him a hard hit on the arm. "What is wrong with you?! Why do you always feel that you have to do things on your own?!"  
  
"I don't know, but...I wanted to make things right. I thought that if I could take out the Nyxing Bird that everything will be okay."  
  
"You don't have to do everything on your own, Matt. I don't know where on earth you got this wild idea that you had to."  
  
"I'm sorry...I just wasn't too pleased with myself with the way I spoke to Rachel, and then having to deal with one of Jess' lectures. I just couldn't take this anymore; this bird was getting to me, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it."  
  
"Just running off blindly in hopes that you can defeat it on your own? This is completely typical of you, Matt! What happened to your promise of thinking through each tense situation carefully?"  
  
Matt knelt back down searching for the potion to use from his bag. "Something came up."  
  
After the large cloud cleared, The Nyxing Bird hovered very slowly. Large gashes and burns appeared as blood began to cover most of the Nyxing Bird's body. Once again, a plan of Giovanni had backfired.  
  
"This is far from over!" Giovanni exclaimed. "Nyxing Bird clearly survived one of its own fatal attacks. It's not going to lose so easily to some other freak bird! Nyxing Bird, fly once more!"  
  
Nyxing Bird, as if nothing had happened to it at all, switfly flapped its wings and struck Articuno at full force. Articuno was sent back roughly into the forest, colliding with pine trees.  
  
"Matt, this is no time to argue; we need to get out of here NOW."  
  
"Run away?! Lizzie, that's exactly what he wants us to do. If we cower in fear, it's almost as if we've just thrown in the towel and gave up!"  
  
"I don't really CARE what it looks like; our lives are more important right now!" Lizzie quickly dashed towards Articuno's landing spot, pulling out her Greatball and preparing to call it back inside.  
  
"You're nothing but ignorant morons if you think you can just come and go as you please! Nyxing Bird!"  
  
Matt looked up as the Nyxing Bird had yet another beam charged in its mouth. "LIZZIE!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie looked straight up in time to see the beam be fired. In desperation, she clouded her face with her arms and screamed, as if that was all she could do. Several seconds passed, as suddenly she noticed that everything around her had quieted down. As if she dared to see if she was still in one piece, she lowered her arms and looked around. She appeared to be unharmed. She looked in front of her.  
  
"...tortle..." was muttered.  
  
"Wartortle?!" Lizzie gasped, holding her hands to her mouth in shock. "You...you took the blast for me?"  
  
"Zeni!" Matt shouted, in disbelief. Wartortle shifted his head and looked at Matt eye-to-eye. He noticed tears running down Wartortle's face. Moments later, his eyes closed, as he collapsed on the grass.  
  
"No!" Lizzie shouted, picking up Wartortle, sobbing. "No!"  
  
Matt's face turned red, then looked at Giovanni. His first Pokémon, his most trusted partner on his trip just made a noble gesture and took the blast for a close friend of his. That had to have been the last of his strength, Matt told himself. Wartortle lay there, in the arms of Lizzie, who was now sobbing even louder.  
  
Giovanni stood still, with the large grin still on his face. Now, finally everything is working, he told himself. Soon, it will all be done.  
  
"You bastard!" Matt exclaimed, and began dashing full-force towards Giovanni. Seeing a large rock on the way, he clutched it with both hands and held it above his head. He unleashed a war cry as he drew even closer and closer to his target.  
  
Before he knew it, he suddenly felt a sharp pain to his ribs, the same spot where he was struck by the Nyxing Bird previously. As he took a quick glance, the Nyxing Bird moved itself from its neutral position and struck Matt hard. He watched as the rock fell from his grasp, onto the rocks below, as he was headed towards the lake. He braced himself as he had struck the surface of the water and was now underneath. As soon as he could, he began to surface, needing air.  
  
"Finish him," Giovanni silently commanded. The Nyxing Bird quickly leaped from its position on the ground and dove underwater.  
  
"NO!" Lizzie shouted in terror.  
  
"War...wartortle..." Wartortle muttered, reassuring Lizzie that he was as a matter of fact still alive and breathing.  
  
"Shh..." Lizzie said. "Don't speak, just relax." She then looked back out towards the lake again, unsure of what was happening.  
  
As Matt was surfacing, he quickly saw Nyxing Bird swimming towards him with speed and precision. He was struck hard as the Nyxing Bird placed a tight lock around Matt, not enabling any particular hole from which he could make his escape.  
  
Matt began to squirm and wiggle, in an attempt to free himself. This was his absolute last chance. If you're going to do something, do it now! He told himself loudly. He quickly threw both hands in his pockets, searching for anything. After clasping his hands around a rough blunt object, he whipped it out, and tried to pierce the Nyxing Bird's scales with it. As the item came in contact with the Nyxing Bird, a large cut began to glow, as many of its other injuries from the blast taken earlier also began to glow an eerie blue colour. Matt could hear muffled cries of pain and torment.  
  
It abandoned its grasp around Matt and quickly began towards the surface. Matt looked for some place from which he could repel himself back towards the surface, he noticed a nearby rock, and quickly launched himself with that. With his air running out and his ears popping due to the sudden increase of high pressure, Matt made sure to breath consistently and not panic, due to potential lung implosion.  
  
He quickly kicked his legs and pushed himself as he realized that he had finally reached the surface. Taking a large gasp of air, his head was forced back under due to rebounding from the original thrust to the surface. He then waited a moment and surfaced again, making sure that this time he would stay above water.  
  
Matt looked around, and saw the Nyxing Bird flying around strangely in circles, continuing its large howls and cries of pain. Its wounds were still glowing, as Matt finally wondered what caused such a strange reaction. He took a quick look at the item taken from his pocket and examined it closely. Upon further inspection, he realized that he had pulled an evolution stone from his pocket. To be exact, a water stone.  
  
"How in God's name did this get there?" he asked himself. Placing the water stone back into his pocket, he swam towards what was left of the dock as he climbed himself out of the water. He took a quick peek into the battlefield, and saw that Lizzie was still holding Wartortle closely. "He must be hanging on by a thread," he told himself, then quickly thought about the item in his pocket.  
  
"If...if I use the water stone on Wartortle...it might save his life." He then stopped and looked back up. "But then...that would cause a forced evolution. That could really disturb my relationship with him." He stopped to think for a long moment. He then pulled the water stone back out from his pocket. "But if this is what it'll take in order for him to survive, then I have no other choice."  
  
"Matt!" Lizzie shouted in surprise as he knelt down beside both of them. "Oh thank God...I thought he had--"  
  
"Put Wartortle down," Matt commanded.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"You wondering why Nyxing Bird is acting so strange?"  
  
"Yeah...why?" Lizzie replied, looking back up at it.  
  
"It's because of this," Matt pulled out the water stone.  
  
"What? How did you get that?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it seems that the Nyxing Bird doesn't react well to evolution stones...or this one."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do with it now?"  
  
"I'm going to use it on Wartortle.  
  
"What? And force an evolution?"  
  
"Lizzie, I have no other choice; he could die!"  
  
"Well...if you're absolutely sure." Lizzie slowly placed Wartortle down. "But...you realize the consequences of this."  
  
"I know." He slowly knelt down even closer to Wartortle and began speaking to him. "I know this may seem like a strange situation, and I don't like this decision, but in order for you to stay alive, I need to use this evolution stone. Please, please let me do it."  
  
Wartortle lay perfectly still, before finally releasing a slow nod, as if he himself was also thinking about it.  
  
"Okay..." Matt picked up the water stone and looked at it one final time before finally placing it down slowly over Wartortle's stomach. The stone began to glow twice, before Wartortle's body began to glow a bright colour. Bright enough that no longer did his body contain any form whatsoever. Slowly his body began to expand, as the evolution was now taking place.  
  
"Blastoise...."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	17. The Beautiful Battle: Final Movement

Pokémon - The Final Journey in Fenyuu  
  
Chapter 50: The Beautiful Battle  
  
Final Movement  
  
  
  
The large glowing creature's original shape finally commenced to take a different form. The light being emitting was blinding. Matt and Lizzie couldn't see anything from this form. Suddenly, the light began to dim gradually, before finally stopping. Matt shut both of his eyes and rubbed them, trying to recover from the blinding light. He blinked several times, his eyes still suffering from the blasting light. They recovered as much as humanly possible for the moment, as Matt finally saw what was in front of both himself and Lizzie.  
  
"Blastoise..." Matt looked on. What he saw was a giant turtle-like Pokémon. This Pokémon had increased in size so significantly, he hardly believed how small he once was. He thought of Squirtle, and then Wartortle.  
  
The Blastoise pulled itself up and examined its new body. The cuts and bruises were hardly noticed. He then looked at the two large water guns from its shell. He then looked at both Matt and Lizzie.  
  
"Zenigame...you...you remember me, right?" Matt asked, his voice displaying anxiety.  
  
Wartortle looked at Matt in the eyes for a few brief moments, then nodded. Matt released a sigh of relief, as Lizzie sat still, not moving since releasing Wartortle from her grasp.  
  
Lizzie looked around for the Nyxing Bird and Giovanni. She noticed the Nyxing Bird continuously flying around as if it was out of control, and Giovanni standing still, with the cold, ravenous look that was always in his eyes.  
  
"Guys, I still think he has control of it," Lizzie stated, pulling herself to her feet.  
  
"Okay then. I'll just have Zeni use Ice Beam and--wait, I forgot; it won't work. What else is effective on that thing...?"  
  
"Matt, it's charging another beam..." Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"Oh, damn it, not again. Okay, Zeni, I need you to trust me on this. I want you to spray your shell with water just enough so there can be a bright reflection on it, okay? Then I want you to aim it back at the Nyxing Bird."  
  
"Matt, that's too risky; there's no way that--"  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Lizzie. Do you have any of your other Pokémon with you?"  
  
"Well, I brought Val, but--"  
  
"That'll do. Keep close watch on Giovanni. Whatever happens to us, I don't want him to get away."  
  
"Why would he run away...?"  
  
"Trust me. Plus, this is the man who changed your life for the worst. If you see any, and I mean ANY signs of fleeing, I want you to go after him full swing."  
  
"Matt, the Nyxing Bird will attack me if I attack him!"  
  
Matt grinned in response. "If this works, the Nyxing Bird won't be able to move."  
  
"But, I don't know if--"  
  
"Lizzie, listen to me!" Matt grabbed Lizzie by both arms and harshly pushed them to her waist. "You have to trust me on this. You told me yourself that we have to do this together. Please, Lizzie, if we're going to work together, we have to have complete trust in each other. Now, I'm trusting you to get the job done, can you trust me to do mine?"  
  
Lizzie looked up at Matt's face. She stared into his eyes. How infamous, these eyes, she told herself. Staring into them glimmered confidence, desire, and strangely enough, hope. Regardless how silly these old folktales state, about how hope is the only thing mankind needs to survive, without it, what was the point of life?  
  
She gently pushed Matt's hands down and pulled out a Pokéball. Then she stared into his eyes one more time. "This had better work...I'm getting tired of having to jump in and save your butt all the time," she winked, then smiled.  
  
Matt also smiled. "Get going."  
  
"Fire! They're off their guard!" a feint, yet sharp voice cried.  
  
Matt looked up, and noticed the Nyxing Bird with a fully charged beam within its beak. Quickly he gave a nod to Blastoise, as he covered itself with water. He then stood square to the Nyxing Bird, preparing for its blast. Suddenly it jolted its head back and then launched it forward, releasing the beam. Blastoise recoiled and angled its shell to reflect the beam. Matt ran as far as he possibly could from the attack.  
  
The energy beam struck the shell of Blastoise, as a somewhat smaller portion launched itself back towards the Nyxing Bird. Blastoise was sent rolling inside his shell, eventually exiting out to stop himself along the grass. The Nyxing Bird as quickly as possible flew out of the way of the oncoming beam. It increased its speed and targeted Blastoise for a hard collision.  
  
"Challenge it, Blastoise! Absorb the hit, and clutch it!"  
  
Blastoise prepared itself for the oncoming strike. He quickly moved aside to evade its large beak, but was able to clutch its hands around its neck, causing it to spin around in circles several times, squawking out in frustration.  
  
"I don't know if a Body Slam is listed as one of your special moves...I'm somewhat absent minded. But who says you need to learn certain physical techniques in order to get the job done?! Zenigame, when you have complete control, slam the Nyxing Bird into the ground!"  
  
Blastoise firmed up its grip on the Nyxing Bird, and was then able to perform the task commanded by Matt. Quickly, he raised his arms and then lowered the Nyxing Bird harshly into the ground. The Nyxing Bird squawked in pain, as its cuts and bruises received from the large energy blast previously and the cut received from the water stone responded with pain. It desperately tried to flap its wings in order to escape, but Blastoise responded with crashing its body into the ground several more times.  
  
There was little movement left in the Nyxing Bird. What happened? Matt asked himself. Did we knock it out cold? Or is it just giving us a false sense of security? Matt looked closely, and noticed strange waves in the air close to Nyxing Bird's beak.  
  
"Oh no...not that attack again!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
The Nyxing Bird freed itself from its grasp as soon as Blastoise slightly loosened his grip. It flew high into the sky, and pointed its charged beak at both Blastoise and Matt. It began to grow larger and larger, the exact same attack it was to use before Articuno switfly knocked the Nyxing Bird right into it. However, this time there did not seem to be that luxury.  
  
"It's too close!" Matt shouted.  
  
Giovanni, in the distance, watched on as the Nyxing Bird was prepared to use one of its specialty attacks. Giovanni's face was beaming with excitement, and pleasure. Finally, his arch-nemesis, a sixteen-year-old kid was finally going to be put out of his misery, along with his Pokémon.  
  
"A valiant effort, my friend, but no matter how much damage my bird sustains, until it breathes its last breath, it will not cease on bringing my dreams into realization! Go ahead, maim it! Remove its wings, cut off its feet and its tail...you can even remove its heart! Nyxing Bird cannot be stopped! At last, you have met your end!"  
  
Matt would not allow fear to freeze him. He began looking around. "Nothing...there's nothing..." Matt stated quietly, his voice lost by what is to come. "I...I can't do anything."  
  
Giovanni began to laugh hysterically. "Yes, yes! Look on helplessly, that is all you can do! Say your prayers, your final goodbyes! Nyxing Bird, fire!"  
  
The Nyxing Bird jolted its head back, prepared to release the large ball of pure concentrated energy. The ecosystem originally suffered from this attack, along with the Nyxing Bird itself, however this time, it had now found a new victim.  
  
Giovanni's grin became larger. "Yes--AAGH!" Giovanni screamed in horror. It looked at its leg, as he noticed a Vulpix was sinking its fangs into it. "You little runt! How dare yo--" The Vulpix jumped from its leg and began to claw at Giovanni's face. "You fool!"  
  
Matt looked at what had happened to Giovanni. "Lizzie?!" He then looked up as the Nyxing Bird had shifted its position. It had jolted its head back once again, and fired the large concentrated energy ball directly at both Giovanni and Vulpix.  
  
A harsh wind blew as the energy ball passed by, knocking both Matt and Blastoise off their feet. "What's happening?!" Matt then looked on as the Nyxing Bird shot itself after the blast. He looked around in confusion.  
  
Giovanni continued to struggle with Vulpix, as moments later, a red glow surrounded it, and shifted off to his right. He looked and saw Lizzie holding out her Pokéball. "How dare y--" before he could finish, he noticed something at the corner of his eye, the energy blast that was supposed to be fired at both Matt and Wartortle. "No!" He shielded himself, realizing Lizzie's plan.  
  
Lizzie turned around and dashed behind a large rock and ducked, covering herself afterwards.  
  
A large, thunderous explosion shook the earth around. Matt and Blastoise ducked for cover, as a large mushroom cloud grew over where Giovanni was standing. Matt pulled himself up and stared into the smoke cloud. He then looked around for the Nyxing Bird, wondering where it was. Then he realized what had happened.  
  
"Lizzie...she used Vulpix to attack Giovanni knowing the Nyxing Bird would react! It had sent the energy blast right at its master, then hurried to catch up with it! She did it! She really did it!"  
  
As the cloud settled, Matt noticed Giovanni laying flat on the ground, the only injuries being from the collision. However, around Nyxing Bird, the grass was covered in its wretched blood. Many cuts grew larger, as other portions of its body suffered from severe burns. Matt was surprised that after two of those blasts it was still in one piece. However, he noticed that neither one of them was moving.  
  
"Lizzie!" He dashed towards the rock where Lizzie buried herself, with Blastoise close behind him. He quickly pulled her to her feet and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe it, you did it! How did you think so quickly?"  
  
Lizzie blushed. "Well, I--wait." She looked to her left, and saw Giovanni pulling himself to his feet. She and Matt watched in disbelief as the Nyxing Bird also began pulling itself up. "No...NO! That's impossible! It took two blasts of its own ultimate attack, and it's STILL moving?!"  
  
Giovanni once again began to laugh hysterically. "Both of you are fools! Did you pay no heed to what I had already told you?! Until you have fully slain this beast, it will continue coming after you again, and again, and again until one of you is down! And believe you me, I will not be the one to lose!"  
  
Matt began to shudder...how is this possible?! he thought to himself. He looked at both Lizzie and Blastoise, who were also dumbfounded at what had just occured.  
  
"How is that beast still standing?!" Matt in frustration let out a large yell. "Why aren't either of you dead?!" He began to hyperventilate, not knowing what else could be done.  
  
"Nyxing Bird, keep going after them! Don't stop now!" Giovanni pointed at Lizzie, Matt and Blastoise. "You all will die--"  
  
As Giovanni looked to his left, Nyxing Bird was no longer there. "What?!" As he looked closely, a strange, brightly coloured ball had fallen to the ground, rolling slightly. It shifted a few times, but instantly stopped moving. "What is this?!"  
  
"Oh, don't seem so surprised, Giovanni," a voice called off in the distance.  
  
"Jordan...?" Lizzie called out. "Hey, is that Jordan?"  
  
Matt looked carefully. "Hey...it is!"  
  
Jordan slowly walked around the blood-stained grass and picked up the ball he had just thrown. "I believe your reign of terror on this world is over, Giovanni."  
  
"How...how did you do that?!" Giovanni exclaimed, confused and frustrated.  
  
"Oh, this?" Jordan replied mockingly, looking at the ball in his hand. "Well, you should know out of all people, Giovanni; as a matter of fact, you were the one who did most of the funding for this thing! Behold...the Masterball! Well, of course it's still just a prototype, but seeing as it worked so remarkably well on your abominable creation, I'd say it works, wouldn't you?!"  
  
"Give it to me, give me my creature!" Giovanni lunged forward at Jordan with his remaining strength, but Jordan released a low elbow into Giovanni's gut, resulting in knocking the wind right out of him. He clutched himself, and fell quickly to the ground.  
  
"It's over, Giovanni. The battle with the townspeople, the protestors, the ones who haven't been killed are all under arrest. You are expected to pay dues to the families who had lost their loved ones with the remaining money you have in your banks."  
  
Giovanni looked up at Jordan in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, quit with all of the surprised looks already. Your ultimate psycho plan of world domination back-fired. There, is that easier to understand?!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Oh? That's too bad. Why don't we talk to the officers over there?"  
  
"Officers...?" Giovanni looked in the distance, and saw many police cars, surrounded by many police officers. They were already descending down the hill, preparing to make their arrest. He then looked back up at Jordan, and then shifted it to Matt. "You! You did this to me! You will die!" He tried to jump to his feet, but was tackled by several officers. "No! Let go of me you morons, he's the one responsible! He ruined me! He killed my members, he destroyed my organization, he did EVERYTHING! No, let go!" Giovanni's arms were forced behind his back, as all he could hear was the clicking of handcuffs being properly secured around his wrists.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, save it for the court...oh wait, we all know what you did; you're going straight to jail!" Jordan mocked with a smile. He was then greeted by Matt and Lizzie, who approached him from their hiding place by the rock. "Well, geez, you two are difficult to track, you know?"  
  
"Your timing was unbelieveable..." Matt commented, his voice cracking.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Jordan, that stupid bird wouldn't die! What do you think?!" Lizzie replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, I just didn't believe how much damage you two did to it. I'm also just as surprised that you did it in a secluded area. I had to have Ace tell me where you two were!"  
  
"If Ace knew, why isn't he here?" Matt asked. "I'd like to know how nobody else came here either."  
  
"Well, because Ace noticed that the Nyxing Bird was here, he had the camp near Pallet evacuate to Viridian City. That's probably why you didn't see anyone. You make it seem like it was a bad thing nobody was here."  
  
"It's not that, it's just...oh God, I am just completely glad this is all over. No more Team Rocket, no more stalkings, nothing. Giovanni is done, I...I can't believe it. It's finally over! WE DID IT!" Matt exclaimed, jumping up in joy, his arms in the air. He grabbed Lizzie's hands and started jumping around in circles with her. Both he and Lizzie were laughing and singing, remembering how much they had to do to get to where they were.  
  
"Hey, what are you going to do with that thing anyway?" Lizzie asked, pointing to the Masterball.  
  
"Hmm...I think I'll have it fully restored and keep it for myself," Jordan polished the ball, and looked back at Lizzie and Matt's surprising looks. "Hey, I'm joking! Calm down guys, you don't need to be so tense! You know me better than this; I'm going to have it destroyed. Don't worry, I'll make sure not to lose it."  
  
Lizzie in reaction struck Jordan's arm repeatedly. "Don't ever joke about something like that!"  
  
"Ow, OW! Okay, okay, okay, I get the picture. Stop it!"  
  
Matt looked in the distance with Blastoise. He noticed that the sun was beginning to rise in the far distance. He then stopped to think for a moment. Wasn't the sun setting before I went off for this battle? Don't tell me the battle lasted all night long, he told himself.  
  
"Hey Matt: Jess and Rachel are here!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
Matt turned around and saw both of them on top of the hill. "Good," he replied, "then I can ask which one of them was rude enough to give me a water stone without my asking!" He smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's go tell them what happened!" Lizzie said, already running up the hill to greet them.  
  
Jordan minimized the new Masterball, pulled out a large plastic bag and placed it inside. He then tied it up, and put it into his pocket. Matt looked over at Blastoise, his first Pokémon. He thought back to when he first left, all the trainer battles, and all of the other times when he was bailed out by his first choice. Blastoise grinned, also remembering. Matt looked towards Lizzie and Jordan, who had already greeted Jess and Rachel.  
  
"Yes...let's tell everybody what happened...." 


	18. Epilogue

Pokémon - The Journey  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Well everyone, here I am, Matt Tenks, making possibly the longest entry in my journal. Yeah, I'm aware that I haven't written in this as often as I would have liked to, but at least all of the important events that have taken place in my Pokémon journey will always remain intact. Well, important stuff like all the badges I've gotten, all of the trainers I've fought, oh, and of course the Pokémon I've captured.  
  
Yeah, some people might say that it's all cheesy and stupid to keep a journal of everything that happens, but like my mom always said, "the worst thing you could ever lose in your lifetime are your memories," and I kept it with me all the time. Well, I didn't start writing into this thing until the tournament fiasco on the outskirts of Vermillion City. God, it's been so long that I can't even remember the name of that village. Geez, not a good time to forget. Dellesse or whatever.  
  
Well, like I've said, I've come to make some write-up on some important events. Everybody knows about the battle with that Ny...zing Bird or however the hell that crack Giovanni pronounced it. Everybody's been giving me so much praise for it, when really, it isn't fair. Lizzie was the one who took advantage of it twice with that large glowing ball of death shooting out of its mouth. Twice! First with the Articuno, second when it fired its own attack at Giovanni. As far as I know, I didn't do a thing in that battle; it was always Lizzie.  
  
Oh, I finally figured out who it was that gave me that water stone. It was Jess. Apparently it was a belated birthday gift; she just stuffed it into my pocket and didn't even tell me. Obviously I wasn't wearing those specific jeans at the time, but I find it strange that I never even noticed it there. Note to self: check pockets often.  
  
I got to talk to all of my friends. Arrmun was there, Rachel was there, and even Ace was there, all in Pallet Town. However, I'm going to have to keep this entry short, because now I have to speak to Professor Oak.  
  
Here I am again...several years later. I was reading back at the paragraphs I had just written and I had just realized that right before I was to meet Professor Oak, I had just slid my journal away into one of my bookcases at home, and never even thought of opening it up again until just now.  
  
Heh, isn't this typical. I said that I would keep track of all my important events, yet once again I just slipped this book away without even realizing it.  
  
Well, before I update this sucker again, I am now twenty-three years old. I've been working as an assistant to Professor Oak for quite some time. Heck, I've even passed around a petition so they could open up a Pokémon gym here. There were so many signatures. Not just within the town, but on the world wide web as well! I've notified League Office and they said they were requiring some funding. It wasn't much, so I paid for most of it with the salary I've been earning from Professor Oak (trust me, I get a big paycheque). Also, the townspeople were gracious and supporting enough to select me as a gym leader. Problem is...well, with my record and all, I wasn't sure they'd let me do it.  
  
Oh wait, you're still wondering about that, aren't you? I suppose I should say what happened. Geez, I can clearly remember what happened that day....  
  
I had just finished tying up my shoes. I was informed to bring all of my Pokémon and Pokédex with me along with all of my badges and other stuff. I wasn't exactly sure why I had to bring them; heck I even gave the Professor a hard time about it, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer, so, I went anyway.  
  
It was possibly the scariest thing ever, almost as scary as my cheating death. There was Officer Jenny, standing with a very disappointed Professor. They had mentioned and figured out that it was as a matter of fact me the one responsible who had killed the leader of Black Rocket. The autopsy identified the Pokémon and its trainer ID.  
  
I knew this would eventually get me into trouble, so I explained everything. I tried to convince her that it was all self-defense; I mean, they were stalking me, and kept trying to kill me. Even though I had completely explained myself, Jenny said that my actions were still irresponsible, blah blah blah, all that kind of crap. Apparently any trainer which forces a Pokémon to kill is to be fined and stripped of their trainer's license. This was what was supposed to happen with me, but keeping in mind that I did as a matter of fact help rid the world of the Ny...zing Bird she only made the offer to hand over my badges and refuse registration at any other Pokémon League. No more battling in Indigo, Johto, Orange Islands or Fenyuu, which would be a killer. Either that, or I had to give up the Pokémon which caused all the damage.  
  
I had asked what was to be done to Onix, and Jenny told me that it would have to be confiscated, and if it becomes too wild to tame, it would have to be destroyed. I thought that was just ludicrious, because Onix never disobeyed me or acted out of the question. It did everything I said. Not only that, this Pokémon was a gift from Lizzie. I wasn't just going to part with it. However, I realized that I had it do too much damage, so I handed it over. I had Jenny promise me that if the 'wild' results turn out negative that it would be set free. Lizzie would understand. Fortunately, Jenny promised, and without surprise, Onix was all right, and set into the wild. Onix was huge for me (no pun intended), but I thought this was for the best. Now, it can live in the wild, until possibly another trainer comes along. I hope that if anyone did capture it that they're taking good care of it.  
  
Yeah, so that was the little problem there. I now have a criminal record; isn't that nice? But still, the townspeople want me to become the gym leader. I'm sure I'd be a bit rusty, because I haven't had a Pokémon battle for quite a while. I'm still thinking about it.  
  
Hmm, perhaps you're still wondering what happened after the whole Ny...zing (damn it, I'll just look it up) Bird experience. So, Jenny took away my Onix, and Professor Oak said that once a few things have been cleared up, I could go back to Fenyuu if I wanted. Of course, the idea sounded great; I really enjoyed my experience with Fenyuu, and I hoped to continue from where I left off. I tried to get in contact with Lizzie, who was back in Cerulian at the time, but I never received an answer. I tried phoning, e-mail, snail mail, everything; she just never wrote back to me. I thought it would be tough to go on my own, but I managed anyway.  
  
I must have lost my concentration, because I didn't win a single gym match there. I did all right with the trainers, but when the gym battles came along, I didn't do as well as I thought I did. Blastoise (or Zenigame) as always was great for me in those battles. He was a real clutch performer for me. He either started off the battle on a high note or ended it on a high note. I had a lot of reassurance that the battles in the latter quadrants were supposedly harder, but I don't like excuses.  
  
Unfortunately, I didn't quality for the finals. It was too bad, because a lot of money and effort had been spent getting into that league. All that was required of me was just six badges from each of the four quadrants, and all I had in total was four. Did I also mention I only had captured a few more Pokémon there? I managed to find a Bellossom, Cloyster and Diglett, but didn't even bother to try any of them during battle. I just stuck to my main ones: Blastoise, Pikachu, Charmeleon, and Zubat. I tried going back to Pidgey and Spearow a few times to see how they did, but because they haven't battled in so long, I thought it would be pointless to keep them. I just set them off into the wild. I even tried out Ekans and Venonat a few times, but even they didn't do that well for me. Hell, I still have my Gyarados lying around that was a gift, and I hadn't used him ever since I was in the maze.  
  
Right after I had left Fenyuu, the Indigo League was having another Pokémon Tournament. Of course I had entered, but I lost in my second match. I kept returning year after year to see if I would do any better. I got a little bit better as the years went by; two years ago I even finished third. I didn't bother to participate last year, and I'm not sure if I will again this year. I just might, and watch what happens. I've still been sticking it out with my main guns, but it would be nice if I could find just two other Pokémon to place in my top six. Well, we'll see how this gym leader thing turns out. If I decide to become a gym leader, I won't be able to participate in the tournaments anymore.  
  
But still, I don't think I'll ever do as well in the Pokémon League as I did in the first year. Wow, I was such a cocky kid. But then again, I guess having Lizzie's support and friendship really pushed me to my limits. I guess I relied too much on her, because it certainly showed in my last few outings.  
  
Hmm, now that I think about it, perhaps I shouldn't become the gym leader here. Professor Oak's grandson has been back and forth from Pallet; perhaps he'd be a better candidate for the job. I've battled him a few times, and he is VERY talented. Interestingly enough, he kept rambling about this other kid Ash Ketchum, who I have yet to meet. With all the good things he's said about him, I certainly wouldn't mind having a match with him or two.  
  
Ah, my friends? Okay, let's see. Well, without a surprise, Arrmun and Ace are now working harder to prevent any follow-up organizations to jump up. You know, like a spin-off of Team Rocket or anything like that. There have been rumours everywhere about a new gang starting up, but people just like to screw around with other people's minds.  
  
Jess moved out a while ago. She met some guy here, I don't know who he is, and she moved to Celadon City with him to get married. I don't even think he's all that great, but I don't know him that well in order to judge him. She seems to be happy, and that's all that matters. They're expecting a child in May, so, I'll be rooting for her.  
  
Jordan and I still talk. He's trying to get the other Elite Four into getting me to challenge them, but really, the last Pokémon Tournaments I've had haven't been that great. Even the ones who've finished first mostly bowed out to them. Well, last year this one girl managed to beat two of them. I keep forgetting her name, though.  
  
Rachel and I are still here. We've actually gone out a few times. I've actually started to like her a little bit. Problem is, she keeps asking me such annoying questions like: "Have you and Lizzie ever dated?" and: "was it serious?" and: "you're thinking of her aren't you?" which makes me all confused as to why I'm still dating her. These are all the questions she asks me, I swear to God.  
  
But yeah, I never knew what happened to Lizzie. I haven't seen her since a few days after the battle with that whachamacallit bird. I've stopped writing her for about a year now, but I still think about her. Yes, I do admit that I did like her in THAT way, but...I don't know where she is. I do have to keep in mind that she has no current relatives alive, but I remember well her last words. Something like, "Looks like I'll be going home now. See ya." Now that I think about it, she sounded rather sad. I should send her another e-mail.  
  
Whoop, I just left the journal lying around again, didn't I? Sorry about that, but I've actually gotten an interesting parcel in the mail. It said a fan of mine wants to meet me behind Professor Oak's laboratory. It sounds rather peculiar to me, because last time I checked, I didn't have any fans. Perhaps...hmm, it could be her; she did say to come alone.  
  
Before I go see, I would just like to mention what a great time I've had on my Pokémon journeys. It's been great traveling from one city to another and one league to another without worrying about Team Rocket or Black Rocket behind my back ready to attack. Yeah, of course it was my dream to become a Pokémon master. What kind of Pokémon trainer would go out into the world without this dream? I don't think I'll ever become one, but I honestly can say that I do enjoy going out on journeys still.  
  
Geez, if I enjoy it so much, perhaps I should go out on another one. Johto seems great, and it seems like a lot of trainers are entering there every day. Well, before I decide, I should meet this 'fan' of mine.  
  
Holy fricking crap, I actually don't believe it. I had suspected it was Lizzie, but I never actually thought it was her. There she was right behind Professor Oak's laboratory, with a big smile on her face. Of course we greeted each other with a hug; we haven't spoken to each other in seven years! We told each other stories of how we've been and all that. I told her about Fenyuu, and she smiled. Then I asked her where the heck she's been all this time, and she just said 'around'. It's almost as if she was hiding something from me.  
  
She managed to find a job, and was working full-time so she could buy a small house in Cerulean City. She still lives there, but for some reason she put it up for lease. A couple on vacation needed a place to stay, so as soon as everything was settled there, she wanted to meet me.  
  
I kept bugging her as to why she never responded to any of my letters. Get this, she said she didn't want to lead me on. Of course I didn't particularly like that response, but she also said she did some traveling, without having to worry about Team Rocket or Black Rocket or whatever. The idea that Lizzie was free from everything just gives me a mushy, warm feeling. I'm sure some of you have had that feeling. Maybe not.  
  
I told Professor Oak that perhaps there would be others in the town who wouldn't mind becoming the gym leader. He understood; he always has.  
  
Well, as I look around, I see my old leather backpack on my bed with all of the dust removed. I still have some Pokémon medicines in there which hopefully haven't expired. They could be useful on my next journey.  
  
Yup, that's right. I've done enough sitting around here in my apartment, I've decided to go on another journey. Myself and Lizzie, just how it's always been. We may stop at Johto first, maybe the Orange Islands, and who knows, maybe even more than that. Right now, the sky's the limit.  
  
Time to dust off my Pokéballs and change the batteries in my Pokédex. I've never been this excited to going on a journey since the very first day I had left.  
  
Advice? Well, if I've learned anything from my travels, you must never, EVER give up. Regardless of the situation, regardless of how hopeless everything seems, giving up sends a negative message to yourself, and your Pokémon. Battle with heart, grit and emotion, and most important of all, battle with pride. Not pride for yourself, but who you're fighting for. Perhaps somebody special? Maybe your parents, maybe your siblings, maybe even your friends or for your Pokémon. You need a reason to fight. If you have no reason to fight at all, then you should not be a Pokémon trainer.  
  
Battle hard, keep your chin up, and always look optimistic. Fighting to win and fighting not to lose are two different things. Never lose your focus, and never, EVER lose sight of your goals. This not only applies to Pokémon training, but these are lessons in life as well. As much of a broken record this sounds like, it's all true. They wouldn't keep mentioning it if it wasn't true, now would they?  
  
Well, I'm all packed and ready to go. I'm about to make a whole new set of memories. And if anybody out there manages to get their hands on this journal, perhaps we'll cross paths on the road. I wouldn't love anything more than challenging you to a Pokémon battle.  
  
I am looking forward it.  
  
~~ Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
**T H E * E N D** 


End file.
